In the years since the end
by callenlover1031
Summary: The Epilogue to my Young Justice fanfictions. What becomes of Angelee and Dick after Wally's death at the end of Season2? Do Angelee's drawings come true? Does she and Dick give up the hero life for a normal life? Everything is answered. My take on what happened to Wally and the return of past loves for other characters as well. Finale to my Young Justice Series.
1. Chapter 1-2016

_Here it is; the long awaited Epilogue to my Young Justice Fanfictions. I know it's been a while but I wanted to finalize everything and I think I did that. Except one thing and that's a pairing for Virgil. I think I'll just create my own but if anyone gives me an OC then maybe I'll add it. Update: Arsenal is now taken. I just got my friend into the series so she watched Season 2 and she fell in love with Arsenal so she called him. She created an OC for him so she'll be introduced later. I have a finalized outline done for future chapters so I'm going to give the style for the chapters; most of the chapters will be one year's time of events while others will be two years' time of events. A lot is planned starting from the end of Season 2 until 2034 where I'm thinking of doing a crossover with the Batman: Dark Knight Returns movie; not sure yet. Some of the events are like kids being born, people getting married, people getting engaged and reuniting of past loves. I have an awesome surprise for everybody but I'm not going to ruin it here; a few chapters in then I'll ruin it. There are actually two surprises and the other one is this; in time, every member of the Team will be somehow related. *GRINS* You'll see what I mean; I've made a hint to it in one of Angelee's dreams she had during… I believe during Season 2 where all the kids are over and Mary-Karen's powers goes haywire. That will be explored here and it has to do with jealousy. In other news, I just started a new job so I won't be updating too often; it will be very spread out I think. I've got three days a week where I'll have to start at 7 in the morning and work a full 7 or 8hour shift so my updating will be widely spread. I know, I know trust me… it's gonna suck for me too. Anyways… I'm going to start the chapter now. I hope everybody enjoys it as much as the others. Please review and let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice or its respected characters. I only own the OCs and new plot. If I owned the series there would be a third season with answered questions; especially about Wally. But since there isn't here is my take on it. _

Chapter 1: July 4th, 2016-December 31st, 2016

After the events of "Endgame" in Season 2, life returned to normal. Well, as normal as it could be regarding the circumstances. Dick and Angelee permanently moved in together; TJ as well. The rest of July was spent with Dick and Angelee trying to cope with Wally's death and spending time with TJ. TJ wanted to be there to comfort his cousin and her boyfriend through this difficult time that he actually was afraid to leave their sides. He was thrilled to have The Reach off-world and hoped everything would slowly return to normal. But everything would never be the same without Wally around; at least, not to members of The Team.

After so many months, The Reach invasion came to an end; the remaining members being taken to Oa for trial by the Guardians of the Universe. July came and went; August in full swing. Now Mid-August, school started; TJ in 5th grade and Dick attending college. He needed something to distract his mind. But Angelee couldn't pull herself to go; she had no focus on academics. Instead, her focus was on being there for Artemis and working on her own project… finding Wally's body. Using every detective trick she knew, she tried to find clues to where his body could be. But sometimes her attention would have to be on Artemis. Even though she rejoined The Team at Tigress to hide her pain, everyone knew she felt depressed and alone. There were times when her depression was so bad she was forced to call Angelee for comfort. Going through losing William, Angelee knew the pain Artemis was going through and put her own feelings aside to be there for her. Hours, sometimes days, would go by before Artemis could think clearly again. But even then, she sometimes wouldn't be all there. Her depression was used to fuel Angelee's search for Wally's body. But every attempt would end up horribly wrong. Where had his body disappeared to?

The Team continued to operate as normally as it could. Most of the new recruits had to adjust to having Artemis back on The Team; not to mention two archers. But the biggest adjustment was having Bart being Kid Flash. Bart… poor kid. He felt like he was betraying Wally by taking up the mantle of Kid Flash so quickly after his death. Others didn't see it that way; especially Dick, Angelee, Conner, Kaldur and M'gann. They all felt he was honoring Wally by carrying on the Kid Flash legacy; The Team missed having a Kid Flash around all the time. But even with all the support, Bart felt odd; felt horrible. He too would go to Angelee; she always was the listener on The Team… and the one to go to for advice. Another large adjustment was the younger members: Bandicoot, Amazon, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Robin and Blue adapting to not having Nightwing or Black Crane around. The two highest senior members of The Team, gone… at the same time. Even M'gann and Conner were having a difficult time with it. They were always around; always willing to help them get out of a jam. The Team was their lives, the air they breathed; everything revolved around The Team to them for so long. For them to be gone, it would take everyone some getting used to. Bandicoot tried to be there for Beast Boy as much as she could. Beast Boy was having a hard time knowing Wally was dead; and it wasn't a fake death like Artemis's was. Bandi kept trying to make BB laugh… or at least smile for weeks. The poor kid… he wasn't his usual cheery, goofing around kid anymore. After losing his Mother to Queen Bee then Wally to The Reach, he began to become distant and hateful. Two people in his life killed by, at one time, allies to each other. Bandi started to become concerned; started to worry that Beast Boy would never be the same. The same was for Jaime and Rosie. Primrose was just like Artemis at this point; depressed and lonely. She and Wally had become close; brother and sister essentially, over the past 5years and she was having a hard time admitting he was gone. She had grown to be quiet and tried to avoid all interaction with people. She even began to blame Jaime for his death. Having betrayed The Team for some weeks, Rosie thought that if that hadn't happened Wally would still be alive; would be living with Artemis again. It got so bad that Jaime would disappear from the Watchtower and go see Angelee and Dick in Bludhaven. Jaime didn't know what to do… or what to think. They became a couple since Wally's death but now he was having doubts; she wasn't the same person. Angelee and Dick tried to explain that Primrose would be different for a while; that she needed time to accept what happened. But could anyone REALLY accept it?

M'gann and Conner repaired their relationship and began dating again. Even though they wouldn't admit to others, it was clear they missed one another… and still loved one another. This time around they were closer than ever. Conner took M'gann to Smallville to re-introduce her to the Kents; his family. They were thrilled to see them back together; Conner wasn't the same without her. M'gann took Conner back to Chicago to show her Uncle J'onn they were back together; and he was thrilled as well. J'onn felt that M'gann needed someone who understood her and make her feel human and Conner was just the person to do so.

Down on Earth in Bludhaven, Dick continued to attend college. He transferred from the local community college to Gotham University where he majored in Criminal Justice and Computer Sciences. While he'd be attending classes during the day, Angelee would be searching for Wally's body. Months went by and she wasn't getting anywhere on her own; she needed help. By now it was November and she still had no lead. She was beginning to lose hope; she had to get help. But she couldn't go to Dick and get his hopes up. She couldn't risk getting his hopes up then possibly crushing them if she didn't succeed. But who could she go to? It had to be a neutral person; no one with close ties to Wally. Thinking to herself, she thought of one other option; perhaps Doctor Fate would be able to help her. Catching the nearest zeta tube to the Watchtower, she ran into Zatanna.

_~The Watchtower, November 15__th__, 14:13~_

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02!" The computer announced her arrival at the Watchtower; she emerged and began looking for Doctor Fate. Not paying attention, she bumped into Zatanna.

"Oh… Angelica," Zatanna was shocked to see he there alone, "what… what are you doing here… by yourself?"

"I need to see Doctor Fate; I need to ask him for help on something. Have you seen him?"

Zatanna shrugged,

"No… haven't see him. Wish I could though."

Angelee deeply exhaled,

"Dang! Thanks anyways," she continued her way. Not being a full-fledged member of the League or part of The Team anymore, she was only allowed access to certain wings. Passing Plastic Man, Hawkman, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow, she finally saw Superman; she ran over, "Superman!"

The Man of Steel turned to her,

"Angelica… what are you doing here?"

"Do you know where Doctor Fate is?"

"Uh… I believe he's in Conference Room A. You want me to get him?"

"No! Just give me clearance."

Superman shook his head,

"You know I can't do that."

"Please…? A member of the League will be in there with me. I need… to ask him… something."

Raising an eyebrow, Superman turned to some operators,

"All you go on ahead to the War Room; I'll be there shortly," they all nodded then quickly left. Once gone, Superman faced Angelee again, "okay young lady. What could you possibly want to ask Doctor Fate?" Angelee was hesitant to tell Superman… or anyone about her search for Wally, "Angelica…" his eyes were narrow; he was pulling a Batman on her.

She had no choice; she had to tell him,

"You have to keep quiet about this," Superman nodded, "since July, I've been on the search for…" looking over her shoulders, she waited for some mechanics to pass by, "Wally," his face was blank. Did she really say she was for looking for Wally, "Well… say something."

"Why do you need Doctor Fate's help?"

"Every lead I get ends up dead. With Doctor Fate being a Lord of Order, I'm hoping he can help me. No one else knows; not even Nightwing. No one can know."

Superman exhaled,

"Angelica… Wally is dead. There's nothing you can do to change that."

"There may be nothing I can do. But I'm going to try everything I can," her hazel eyes softened, "please Uncle Clark… let me speak with Doctor Fate. If Doctor Fate tells me he can't do anything to help find Wally's body, I'll give up then… ONLY then."

Uncle Clark; his weakness,

"Alright," he gave in, "follow me," smiling, Angelee followed Superman through wings of the Watchtower no one has ever been allowed to see, "you're seeing wings of the Tower only League members have access to. Once you leave, you can never tell anyone you were here."

"Yes Sir." They stopped outside a door. Superman came to a control panel then turned around. Getting the idea, she sighed and turned her back.

Superman accessed the access code,

"ACCESS GRANTED!" SUPERMAN 01! BLACK CRANE B02! ACCESS GRANTED SUPERMAN 01"

The conference room door opened,

"Go on in."

"You're not going in with me?"

"I need to get to the War Room. As you said, a Leaguer will be with you."

She wanted to hug him. But hugging the Man of Steel wasn't something someone did,

"Thank you Superman."

"I just hope it's worth it." Superman left and headed for the War Room near the docks.

"Yeah… me too," Catching her breath, she went into the conference room. Inside, no windows presented the stars, the Sun or the Earth. Doctor Fate was staring at a wall; his arms behind his back, "Doctor Fate?"

The Lord of Order glanced over his shoulder,

"Black Crane, good to see you. What can I do for you?"

"I'm hoping… you can help me with something."

"What help could a Lord of Order offer you?"

Angelee twiddled his thumbs,

"I'm looking for someone; but every lead I get is a dead end."

"And you are hoping I can be of assistance?"

"Yes Sir."

"And… just whom are you looking for?"

"… Wally," Doctor Fate's body stiffened, "I know his body disintegrated from the chrysalis energy but… I feel his body is still around somewhere; waiting to be found and brought back."

Doctor Fate finally turned to face her; Zatara's eyes peering through the golden mask,

"What makes you think I can be of assistance?"

"You're a Lord of Order."

"And you are trying to change fate."

"I'm trying to fix fate. Doctor Fate, I've seen how Wally's life should be. Him and Artemis are meant to be married, have kids and live together forever. They're supposed to come to my house, their kids are supposed to play with my kids… Wally wasn't meant to die. Look at what it's done to Artemis! Please… help me find his body," with his hands behind his back, Doctor Fate began to pace, "Zatara…please… think of how Zatanna would feel if it happened to her. Wally was like a brother to all of us…"

She did it again; she softened him,

"Very well. Come and tell me where you have looked."

Angelee quickly sat and began to tell him everything.

_~December 1__st__, Bludhaven~_

It was Dick's 20th birthday. Getting up early, Angelee went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, toast and bacon were started. Since they moved in together, she made it a habit to cook quite often. Now that it was his birthday, she thought she's surprise him with breakfast in bed. Pulling out a tray from under the sink, plates, forks and a knife was placed. Plating the food, a glass was filled with orange juice and put in the upper left corner. Once everything was placed, the tray was picked up and she began towards the bedroom. Her telekinesis opened their white, wooden door. Still asleep, Dick was under their tan bed sheets on his left side facing the window.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," Dick peeked over his shoulder, "happy birthday dear Richard. Happy birthday to you!" He sat up; the sheet falling and exposing his bare torso.

"What did you do?"

Angelee carefully positioned the tray over his lap,

"I made you a birthday breakfast with all your favorites."

Dick scanned the tray,

"You didn't have to do all this Angel."

"I wanted to," Angelee kissed his cheek, "after all, you are 20 only once."

Dick and Angelee laughed,

"Thank you," he grabbed her chin, pulled her down and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now eat; you have class in an hour and I've got some errands to run today." Leaving their bedroom, Angelee went into the living room, grabbed her jacket and left. She was supposed to meet Doctor Fate in the Arctic to find evidence of Wally's existence.

_So here is chapter 1; chapter 2 is 2017. A lot happens in that year but it's a happy year. After that is chapter 3; 2018. From here on out, most of the chapters are people getting married, children being born and past loves being reunited. I started my new job so I won't be updating too often; the updates will be very spread out. But I can guarantee that it will be worth the wait. I hope everybody enjoys and sticks with me. Much love and appreciation. _


	2. Chapter 2-2017

_Here is chapter 2; year 2017. A lot happens here but mainly focuses on Angelee's search, Dick returning as Nightwing and a huge surprise I REFUSE to say; you'll have to read to find out. The next chapter is year 2018; a lot happens there as well. The fifth chapter, year 2020, is the deadline for an OCs for Virgil and Kaldur; if I don't put Kaldur with an Atlantean. Arsenal is taken now and you'll meet his OC in year 2021. I'll go into more detail with how I'm handling that in either 2019 or 2020; not sure yet. But this is a really happy and good chapter so I'm going to stop talking and start writing. Please review and enjoy._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 2:January 1st, 2017-December 31st, 2017

_~March 8__th__, 2017~ _

Dick was in class all day; this was his hardest day of the week; Wednesday. Angelee knew he'd be busy between classes, homework and tutoring so she'd have all the time she needed to look for Wally's body. For the past four months, she and Doctor Fate had been actively looking. Finally, Fate had located highly possible location of his body. Only problem, a separate sorcerer and telepath were required. Sure she was a telepath and Doctor Fate the sorcerer of sorcerers but with just two people, the task would be extremely difficult.

"Are you sure he could be here? I mean," Angelee looked at her surroundings; they were at the spot where Wally disappeared in the Arctic, "we've been here already and haven't found anything."

"Not on this physical plane. I fear Wally's body may be in another dimension."

"Another dimension! But which one? There are thousands!"

"That is where a sorcerer and a telepath are needed. A sorcerer, especially a Lord of Order, is able to open all the dimensions. A telepath, such as yourself, is able to scan the opens dimensions in search of what they seek."

Angelee's eyes went wider,

"So you're saying… we could find Wally today?"

"Perhaps today… perhaps days or weeks. Which side of fate are you on?"

"I'm hoping the good side," Angelee pulled out her cell, "yes reception," she called Dick's phone while he was in class, "hey baby it's me. Listen, I'm going to be out of town for a while; I'm not sure when I'll be back. I'll try to call as often as I can. Love you!" She hung up, "Let's start."

Doctor Fate nodded,

"Lla snoisnemid nepo!"

Angelee felt a shift in the dimensional world. Having all the dimensions opens at once could be risky if you couldn't control it. But Doctor Fate was a Lord of Order; the greatest sorcerer Earth had ever seen… surely he could handle it. A white and yellow portal appeared in front of them.

"Do I just put my head through or what?"

"Your head will do just fine."

Taking a large breath, Angelee put her head through the portal and shut her eyes. Using her telepathy, she scanned that dimension. But no Wally; she pulled her head,

"Nope… he's not there."

Doctor Fate closed that dimensional portal. This time, a bright yellow portal appeared. Putting her head through, she scanned that dimension. Same result, nothing. Days passed; hundreds of dimensions had been scanned… all coming up with the same result, no Wally. Dick had called at least three times every day since he got the message; panicking about her being gone. He eventually began to apologize and started thinking he did something wrong… and she left him. Finally annoyed enough, she called him.

"Hello?" His voice; she missed it.

"Hey boy."

"Oh thank god Angel! You're alright!"

Angelee laughed,

"Relax I'm fine. I said I'd be out of town for a while."

"I'm sorry if I did something…"

Laughing again, Angelee stopped him,

"Dick take a breath," he took a long puff of air, "now listen very closely okay? You didn't do anything, I didn't leave you and nothing happened to me; I'm just out of town working on something," he tried to ask, "and no you can't know. I'll tell you in time I promise."

"So… I'm not in trouble?"

"No you're fine."

"Oh good; thought you were gone for good."

She smiled,

"You can't get rid of me that easily boy."

Dick's voice was calm but she could sense a hint of worry,

"Would never try. I love you."

"I love you too," Angelee hung up her cell, "sorry…he likes to be a little overprotective. Shall we continue?"

More and more dimensions came to her; scanning them, nothing was found. Weeks passed; hope dwindling some more. By now she scanned almost 1000 dimensions; all turning up empty.

_~May 16__th__, 2017~_

After three months of searching, Angelee had scanned over 2500 dimensions. There were almost 6000 other possibilities; what if Wally wasn't there? What if he wasn't in another dimension at all? Maybe he was gone for good.

"You cannot give up now," Doctor Fate pulled another dimension in front of her, "you must keep searching."

Leaning against the cold wall, Angelee was full of doubts,

"We've searched 2500 dimensions Doctor Fate. How do we know he's even in another dimension?"

"You do not; you just keep searching until you know. You must complete the task in its entirety; do it for Artemis."

Artemis… she was the reason this search began. All of this was because she loved him; because she had to rejoin The Team as Tigress to mask her sorrow, her loneliness… and possibly her guilt. Who was she talking to when she'd go into her depressed states? There was only one person who was hurting as much as her; Dick. In her own way, Angelee began to worry about that. What if they got too close because of this? What if they fall in love because Wally's gone and she was looking for him? No… Dick wouldn't do that; neither would Artemis. She loved Wally and Dick loved her; they wouldn't do that. But she wasn't about to take any chances. Sticking her head through the vibrant pink portal, Angelee scanned it. But nothing. The same result came from a white; a sky blue and orange portals. A few more days passed; another 600 dimensions scanned and closed. Doubting again, Angelee tried to hide it. But finally, after so many weeks of searching… it happened.

_~May 18, 2017~_

It's been almost a year since Angelee began her search for Wally's body; 7 months since she asked for Doctor Fate's help. Over 5000 dimensions had been scanned; all turning up empty. But the portal in front of her felt different; something dark was pulling her towards it. Sticking her head through the pitch black portal, she began to search. Before she knew it, she was sucked completely through.

"Angelica!" Doctor Fate yelled as she disappeared.

_~Angelee's POV~_

Pulled through, black surrounded her; motionless bodies floating everywhere.

"Why…?" Remembering her job, she shut her eyes and scanned the dimension. Body after body she scanned; none of them Wally. The dimension expanded the more she went in. At the end to her left, something familiar sent a pulse to her head. Turning her attention in that direction she followed the familiar pulse; a door appearing in front of her. Wrapping her fingers around the knob, she turned it and pushed the door in. Inside, she saw him; his orange hair and green eyes, "Wally!" She ran over to his motionless, floating body, "No soul… as expected. Come on, let's get you home." She grabbed his arm and started to drag him.

"State your business here!" A booming voice made her freeze.

"I've come for my friend; bring him back to Earth."

A large, white cloaked figure approached her,

"His body belongs to this world now; it cannot be removed."

Angelee protected Wally's body,

"Please… Guardian of this dimension, he needs to return to Earth. He was never meant to die in my dimension. I've come to bring him home where he belongs."

The cloaked figure came closer to her,

"You are a telepath, are you not?" Angelee nodded, "Who is the sorcerer who opened the dimensional portal?"

"Doctor Fate, a Lord of Order."

The white cloaked figure backed up,

"Do… Doctor Fate!? Take the body and leave this dimension. Take it and never return!" The figure disappeared.

That didn't sound too friendly; almost like a warning. Picking up her pace, she hurried for the portal. On her way, green figures began to attack; tugging on Wally's body to keep him thee.

"Get away!" She blasted them with white energy. Running as fast as she could, the sunlight of Earth caught her eyes. More figures attacked; she hitting them with the energy. The light grew more intense, "Doctor Fate!" She called out before throwing Wally's body through, "Close the portal!" Turning her back to the portal, she fired more white energy to keep the green figures at bay, "Close the portal now!"

"Not while you are trapped inside!" Fate's arm pushed through; grabbing her shirt collar and pulling her back. She fell onto the cold snow and ice of the Arctic. The green figures tried to escape into Earth's dimension only to be shot back with white energy again, "Esolc lla snoisnemid!" The black dimension and all the others closed. Angelee exhaled; they did it, they found Wally's body, "Now that his body is recovered, what do you plan to do? Return it to his family and Artemis?" Doctor Fate had no idea what she was going to do.

_~Normal POV~_

Angelee dragged herself over to Wally,

"No…" her right hand was placed on his chest then held her left arm towards the sky, "I plan to bring him back," taking a few breaths of the cold, she put all her focus into the spell, "Repair the damage done, it has begun. Bring to me his soul," foggy clouds appeared over her left arm, "make this body whole. Exist on this physical plane. Become, once again, humane. Flow through me Wally West," a foggy cloud drifted into her left hand then traveled down in her chest. Her eyes became Wally's green color; different than her normal hazel, "enter your chest," the cloud flowed down her right arm. Exiting her hand, it entered Wally's soulless body, "open your eyes… see the surprise!" Wally shot his eyes open as he gasped for air, "Wally!" Angelee threw her arms around his neck, "It worked… it was the right one!"

In shock Doctor Fate widened his eyes. She just brought Wally back.

Wally looked around him,

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Arctic."

Wally stared at Angelee,

"W…who are you?"

Concerned, Angelee and Doctor Fate glanced at each other,

"Wally… it's me, Angelee. Do you not recognize me? Have I changed that much in a year?"

Wally blankly stared at the blonde haired girl,

"I've… I've never seen you before in my life."

Not sure what to say, Angelee stood up and went next to Doctor Fate,

"I don't understand. Why can't he remember anything?"

"Are you sure that is the correct soul?"

To double check, Angelee read his mind,

"No it's the right soul. Souls are very particular to where they go. The only way a soul would go to a body that isn't its own is if its original body is gone or it remains in the Soul World. If a soul moves onto the after-life, I can't even touch it. Something went wrong in the reconnection," Wally got to his feet and tried to walk, "maybe I can recover his memory with my telepathy," Angelee went by Wally again, "Wally?" No response so she tapped his shoulder. Jumping, he turned around,

"Oh… it's you."

"I'm sorry to startle you but… can you come sit with me," she pulled him to a mound, "what do you remember?"

Sitting quietly, Wally thought to himself,

"The only thing I remember is that I'm an only child."

Angelee nodded,

"Maybe I can help you remember," she stood up and walked behind Wally "just trust me. Don't move, don't ask questions… anything." Her hands cupped his head and shut her eyes. Opening them again, they were white as she entered his mind.

_~Wally's mind~_

Inside Wally's mind, Angelee glanced around her. Everything was silent; structures of building were demolished. Catching sight of a roadmap, three signposts directed her. The topmost one said 'childhood', the middle said, 'teenage years', and the bottom was 'recent years'.

"The best place to start would be with the childhood," she walked down the childhood path. There, his childhood world was rubble. Getting to work, the buildings were rebuilt, the streets repaved and the flowers watered. Slowly, everything was repaired; his childhood memories recovered. Heading back to the signpost, the 'childhood' signpost was repaired too, "teenage years next," she went down that path only to end up in the Cave. Everything there was destroyed too; she immediately got to work. Repairing the walls, the floors, the kitchen and the gym, the Cave was operational again. Projections of The Team joined her; his teenage years recovered. She went back to the signpost again; the 'teenage years' post repaired, "last one… recent years." Gathering her mind set, she headed down the 'recent years' pathway. Before long, she stood in an apartment that looked like a tornado swirled through it. The windows were blown out, the floorboards were ripped up and the walls were in pieces. Piecing the walls back together one side at a time; eventually, all the walls were up. The floors were put back and the glass from the windows replaced. Cleaning, projections of Artemis in the kitchen and a small white with brown spots bulldog on the couch appeared. Going to the signpost for the last time the 'recent years' sign was brand new. The sky above the signpost cleared; sun shone down on the newly repaired fork.

"Ang," a projection of Wally walked towards her, "you did it. You found my body, returned my soul and recovered my memory. You brought me back."

"You never should've left," Wally was in front of her, "we've missed you."

Wally threw his arms around you,

"Thank you."

"Let's get you home." Angelee shut her eyes; returning to the Arctic.

_~Arctic, Normal POV~_

She returned to the Arctic; Wally sitting in front of her. Releasing his head, he gasped as every memory came back to him,

"What…what happened?" He asked before noticing Doctor Fate, "Doctor Fate…" he saw Angelee, "Ang… what's going on?"

"Wally… you're in the Arctic."

"The Arctic… why would I be there?"

"There was a mission remember? The MFD from the Reach? It went chrysalis remember?" Angelee tried to trigger his memory.

"Oh yeah! Where's The Team? Did we win?"

Concerned, Angelee glanced at Doctor Fate from the corner of her eye. He nodded; Angele told what happened,

"Wally… it's been almost a year since that happened," Wally was confused, "while circling the chrysalis with Flash and Impulse, the releasing energy hit you. Wally… you died."

"What? You're crazy; I'm right here I didn't die."

"Think Wally… remember."

Silence filled the cavern; Wally going through his memories. Finally, his smile faded; a frown replacing it,

"Oh my god… I… I did die. But… how am I here?"

"Doctor Fate and I found your body in another dimension. I reconnected your soul with your body."

Trying to grasp everything, Wally leaned against the wall,

"I…I…"

"I know… just calm down. It's going to take a while to grasp everything."

"It's not that… I understand everything. It's… just… what do I do from here?"

"You go back to Artemis. She became Tigress and joined The Team again."

Wally threw his head back,

"Ugh Artemis! She's gonna kill me!"

Angelee laughed,

"Good to know you're back. I'm gonna take you to Bludhaven first; I don't want to freak too many people out at once," Wally raised an eyebrow, "after you died last year, Dick and I moved in together. We've been living in Bludhaven for almost a year."

Thrilled beyond belief, Wally tightly grabbed her; hugging her,

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks," Angelee began to drag him outside, "now come on; let's get you to Bludhaven," she froze for a minute, "ever wanted to know how it feels teleporting with the teleportation symbol?"

"Yeah… why do you ask?"

Angelee extended her right arm,

"Because you're about to find out," a rainbow bubble inched closer, "Doctor Fate…"

"Yes?"

"Thank-you. I couldn't have done this without you." Doctor Fate nodded as the rainbow bubble swirled around her and Wally. Snow, wind and cities morphed around them. In no time, they were standing in an alley behind apartment buildings, "Wally… welcome to Bludhaven."

_~Bludhaven, May 19__th__, 2017, 22:25~_

Wally surveyed the surrounding area; the skies were dark, streetlamps lighting small patches of sidewalk and the sound of police sirens blaring in the distance,

"Not… what I expected."

"It's a lot like Gotham; makes Dick feel more at home," Angelee paid attention to the police sirens, "sounds like their heading to the southwest part of the city… probably Killer Croc again," she sighed, "I'm sure they miss having Nightwing to help out… come on, let's get you some food."

"Food you say? Well then let's go."

Angelee laughed,

"Alright, but stay close…" Heading through the alley, Wally stayed close. Getting to the main sidewalk, her keys were removed from her pants pocket. Two buildings down was her apartment building, Dick still awake with all certainty. Looking up to the 3rd floor, she saw the 4th window lit up. Yep, he was still awake, "Welcome to my humble abode," the door was unlocked and they headed in. Walking up the stairs, Angelee stopped in front of a door with '3210', "wait out here; I don't want him to see you yet."

"Okay…" Wally was nervous.

"Don't worry; I'll leave the door cracked open a bit," her key was inserted into the doorknob. Pushing the door open, she walked in, "Dick?" The door was slightly closed behind her, "Honey?" Wally heard running feet then Angelee laugh bringing a smile to his face. Two of his best friends together; laughing and in love.

_~Inside Apartment~_

"Dick?" Angelee slightly closed the door behind her, "Honey?"

Dick came running from the bedroom and threw his arm around her; Angelee laughed,

"Angel! You're back!" He kissed her, "Don't ever be gone for that long again!"

Giggling, Angelee kissed him,

"I'm sorry…"

"Where have you been? What were you doing?"

Angelee grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a couch,

"Before I explain, there's something I want you to see first." She got off the couch and went to the front door.

"What?"

"This…" She opened the front door; Wally standing there.

_~Normal POV~_

Dick stared at the front door.

"Hey Bro…" Wally came into the apartment; Dick jumping off the leather couch, "long time."

Words couldn't escape his mouth; Dick had no idea what to say or what to think.

"Go on into the kitchen Wally; help yourself to anything you can find."

"Thanks Ang. I'm starving!" Wally darted off to the kitchen and began to raid the refrigerator.

Angelee walked back to the living room,

"So? What do you think?"

Dick was watching Wally stuffing his face with chicken, potatoes and cookies,

"How? How is he here?"

"Remember how I brought you back last year when my cousin Tiberiick killed you?" Dick nodded, "That's how he's here?"

"But you need a body to reconnect his soul. How did you find his body?"

Smiling, Angelee shook her head at Wally who was opening every cabinet and pulling out food,

"That's what I've been working on."

"For three months?"

"For almost a year," Angelee began to tell what she has been doing, "since last June, I've been tracking down his physical body. Every lead I had ended up dead so I went to Doctor Fate for help in November. Finally in March was when a highly possible lead came."

"Which was?"

"Another dimension," Dick widened his eyes, "Doctor Fate opened all the dimensions while I scanned for his body. Just yesterday I found it. But things were harder than I expected. After fighting odd green cloaked figures, I managed to do the reconnection. Even that had complications," Dick went to ask, "he had amnesia… couldn't remember a thing. After repairing his mind, every memory came back."

Shocked beyond repair, Dick sat on the couch,

"I…I can't believe this. After so many months, Wally's back. Does Artemis know?"

Angelee shook her head,

"No… I wanted you to see him first. I'm deciding on whether she should come here or I take him there."

"Have her come here. It would be easier to explain everything."

Nodding, Angelee called Artemis,

"Hi it's Ang… you need to get to Bludhaven right away… just trust me," she noticed Wally falling asleep, "it will be worth your while… tomorrow's fine… bye," she hung up, "she'll be here tomorrow."

"Let's hope she doesn't get angry right Wally?" No response, "Wally?" Angelee nudged him then tilted her head towards the kitchen. Wally was fast asleep at the counter. Chuckling, Dick went over. Pulling Wally's arm around his neck, Dick led him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. Closing the door, he sat on the couch.

_~Dick and Angelee's POV~_

"I know this is a lot to take in," Angelee went into the kitchen to clean up, "but it's really happening; Wally's alive." She rinsed some dishes in the sink.

Dick leaned back against the couch,

"I know but… I never thought you could do it with anyone else. Don't get me wrong I'm happy you can but… I never thought you would have to," Angelee put some dishes in the dishwasher; "I don't know what to do."

Angelee loaded the last bit of dishes into the dishwasher. Closing it, it was started,

"This doesn't change anything."

"Yes it does Angel! He's alive; he's sleeping in our bed!"

"What changes Dick? What does Wally being alive change?" Angelee came into the living room; standing behind the back of the couch, "Does he being alive mean we go back to being Nightwing and Black Crane? Do we go back to risking our lives and forgetting about being with each other again?!"

"No!" Dick sat back up, "Maybe…"

Angelee straightened,

"I don't believe this! You miss it; you miss being Nightwing don't you?" Dick couldn't look at her or say anything, "I don't believe you!" She headed out the window to the fire escape. Heading up instead of down, she went to the roof; Dick right behind her,

"Angel come on; don't be like this." They reached the roof, "Just let me explain."

Angelee whipped around,

"What's there to explain Dick? You want to forget about us and everything we've been through together in the last year and go back to being Nightwing."

"No, I don't want to forget about anything Ang! I want us to be together but yes… I miss being Nightwing," Angelee huffed, "oh come on, I know you miss being Black Crane just as much as I miss being Nightwing. You miss being able to use your powers all the time; you can't do that here."

Sitting down, Angelee stared out into Bludhaven,

"Yes I miss using my powers but I love being Angelee; being your girlfriend. That's all we've been for the past year; boyfriend and girlfriend, nothing more nothing less. Dick… staying here, being here when you get back from classes, I've come to love it."

Dick walked over and sat next to her,

"And I've loved seeing you but… being a hero is who I am," he smirked, "that's how you fell in love with me." Angelee was nudged,

Grinning, Angelee shrugged,

"It was more who you were than you being a hero."

"But me being Robin was a bonus don't lie." It was true; she did love him being a hero. But that all changed when she turned 15; she fell in love with Dick not Robin/Nightwing. Dick put his left arm around her neck, "Come on… what do you say? Wally's death was one reason why we took leave of absences; we blamed ourselves for his death."

"But he still died because of us. That's still on us; we were responsible for his death! How are we supposed to return to The Team?"

"We don't have to return to The Team. We can be Bludhaven's heroes; like Batman is Gotham's," Angelee and Dick looked at each other, "what do you think?"

"I… I don't know Dick. We've been out of the game for almost a year; can we even pull it off anymore?"

"I think we can," he kissed his cheek, "what do you say?"

"I'll think about it okay? No promises but I'll think about it." She yawned.

Chuckling, Dick pulled Angelee to her feet,

"Come on, let's get some sleep… it's late." He went over to the fire escape; pulling Angelee with him. Going down the stairs, they went in the window and sat on the couch. Cuddling, they quickly fell asleep.

_~Bludhaven, May 20__th__, 2017, 08:21~_

Dick and Angelee were fast asleep on the couch. Creaking the door open, Wally exited the bedroom and inched across the floor to the kitchen. Quietly opening the refrigerator door, he started to make him a bowl of cereal… well attempted to. Searching the cabinets, he tried to find a bowl. Finally he found one. Reaching for it, he knocked over some cups onto the ground.

"Ahhh…!" Angelee woke up; Dick waking up from her scream.

"What?! What happened?"

"Sorry guys," Wally put the cups back in the cabinet, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Angelee and Dick rubbed their eyes,

"No it's okay. We're light sleepers anyways." Dick stretched his arms.

Angelee stretched out her back,

"What were you doing anyway?

"Trying to make a bowl of cereal," he poured some mini wheat's and milk into the blue ceramic bowl, "I'm starving."

Laughing, Angelee got off the couch,

"I usually make breakfast but okay."

Homemade breakfast; that made Wally's lip salivate,

"Make breakfast you say?" Dick nodded, "Well then…" he shoved the rest of the cereal into his mouth, "that sounds delicious!"

"Waffles and bacon okay?"

"Sounds good Angel."

Angelee got to work on the batter for waffles; Wally joining Dick in the living room,

"You've got it going on my friend. A great girlfriend, a good apartment… being Nightwing and doing college. How do you make time for it all?"

Dick watched Angelee pour batter into the waffle maker,

"We don't do Nightwing and Black Crane anymore."

"What? Why not?" Wally never expected to hear that.

"After you died, Ang and I blamed ourselves. We took leave of absences from The Team; been living normally ever since."

"But don't you miss it? Don't you wanna go back; be Nightwing again?"

"Oh believe me he does," Angelee started on the bacon, "he was talking about it last night. After taking a year off, he began to miss it."

"What would you tell The Team?"

Dick and Angelee grinned at him,

"We're not sure we would return to The Team," Wally's mouth fell open, "we're thinking of being Nightwing and Black Crane here in Bludhaven."

Wally was surprised,

"But you guys would be there if they needed you right? You wouldn't just cut them out would you?"

"Of course not," Dick started, "we would be in contact and be there if they needed us. If we would return to the hero gig, we would want to be here; that way we could still attend school and be together."

Carrying two plates, Angelee gave one to Wally and the other to Dick,

"But I'm not sure if I want to go back to being Black Crane; I'm still deciding," holding her left hand out, her breakfast levitated over, "but knowing this guy," Dick was nudged, "he'll keep bugging me until I give him a definite answer."

Chuckling, Wally started to eat his breakfast,

"So what's in the room down the hall?"

"The kid's room." Dick said while eating a piece of waffle.

"The what? Are you…?"

"It's not what you think Wally. It's my cousin."

"Oh!" Wally went to take a bite but froze again, "Your cousin?!"

Swallowing a piece of bacon, Angelee reminded him,

"Yeah. Remember TJ?"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about him. How's he doing?"

"Doing okay? He's 11 now; growing into his telepathy."

Wally laughed,

"What's it like having another telepath in the house Dick?"

Sighing, Dick rubbed his face,

"When she was looking for you, he'd want to practice on me. I lost track of how many headaches I got."

Angelee now laughed,

"I'm sorry. How is he doing with that telepathy of his?"

"Better. He's like you though; needs to be familiar with the other person's mind."

"That's all Trivoyians," Rising to her feet, Angelee took the empty plates to the kitchen sink, "that's how the mental link is made. The more familiar the minds, the more they are to each other," rinsing the dishes, she emptied the dishwasher with her telekinesis, "or by power-sharing; that's a shortcut."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't power-share with just anybody. If I recite the spell but don't have a strong connection, I can't power-share. When I first power-shared with you for the first time Dick, that created an opening for the mental link. Over the years, it grew stronger; range increased and ability increased. I'm able to communicate with you when we're farther from each other; and I'm able to feel your pain. The same goes for you."

Dick shrugged,

"Good to know."

A KNOCK ON THE DOOR!

"That's gotta be Artemis," Angelee washed her hands, "go hide Wally; want her to be surprised," Wally ran into the bedroom; Angelee opening the door, "Artemis," she hugged the fellow blonde, "thanks for coming."

Artemis came in; Angelee shutting the door behind her,

"So what's the big emergency Ang?"

"Must you get right to business? Sit for a while first; enjoy the company," Artemis lowered her eyes, "I guess not. But… you should sit though. Trust me, sit…" not wanting to argue, Artemis sat down, Angelee sitting to the right of Dick, "how to word this…"

Dick rubbed her shoulder,

"Just start from the beginning."

Taking a deep breath, Angelee began,

"It's been a while since we last talked. How are you?" Artemis lowered her head, "Not okay I would guess?"

Nodding, Artemis's eyes began to water,

"It's almost been a year since Wally died. I… I didn't think I'd make it; I'm not even sure if I can make it anymore. It's been… so hard. Seeing Bart darting around as Kid Flash, it's…" she sighed.

Angelee and Dick smiled at her,

"It's different. You know it's Bart and not Wally; but seeing him dash around in his suit… you sometimes think it's him."

"I called him Wally once. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, not at all," Dick put a comforting arm around her, "I've called Tim Jason a few times over the years. And they aren't even blood related," they chuckled, "it's because they're so much alike, we sometimes think one is the other. You aren't a bad person Artemis; you're human… whose still grieving over a lose."

Smiling, Angelee intervened,

"But you won't have to anymore."

This angered Artemis,

"HOW DARE YOU!" Taken by surprise, Dick's and Angelee's eyes widened, "How dare you say I won't have to grieve. You still grieve over William and you two weren't even dating! It was a fling. What Wally and I had was real; yous and William's wasn't!"

"Let's get two things clear," Angelee's eyes had a red tone to them, "William's and my love for each other WAS real; just as real as yours and Wally's," Artemis snorted, "and two, William's death and Wally's death have nothing in common; they are totally different."

"How? How are they different Angelica? Because you were 12 and have seen death? Or because you hate yourself for letting Wally die knowing VERY well you could've done something to save him?!"

Now Angelee was angry; red veiled her,

"It's different because I have to live knowing I'll never see William again. You don't have to live like that."

Artemis rose to her feet,

"Wally is dead! We were together for five years! I have to live everyday knowing he's not here. I wonder how I can carry one without him. And you dare sit there and tell me I don't have to live like that?! Who do you think you are?"

"Artemis," Dick stepped between them, "please just listen to her."

Artemis continued her rant,

"I'll tell you who you are Angelica! You are nothing more than a spoiled brat who got everything you want just because of your powers," Angelee laughed, "you've never had to work for anything in your life. You were born royalty on another planet, you were taken in my royalty here, you didn't even have to work to get Dickey boy here to fall in love with you! I had to work for everything. Especially for respect on The Team and for Wally's attention! Then you tell me I don't have to grieve or lie without him again! How dare you!"

She couldn't hear another word. Before she could stop it, Angelee told her,

"I FOUND HIM!" Artemis stiffened, "I FOUND WALLY AND BROUGHT HIM BACK!" You don't have to live without him anymore."

Infuriated now, Artemis slapped her. Worried about what would happen next, Dick held Angelee back; he knew if they went at it, Artemis would end up seriously hurt. Refusing to speak another word, Angelee used her telekinesis to open their bedroom door then shoved Dick away. She couldn't be in the same room anymore with the fellow blonde or else she'd wind up being killed so she headed to the window up the fire escape.

"You don't believe her," Dick now spoke, "see for yourself."

"How can you be defending her?"

"She isn't lying Artemis! Wally is alive; he's in that room!" Dick pointed to the bedroom door.

Artemis was furious; her arms followed across his chest,

"You two are unbelievable. Even with everything you two have gone through; you're going to play me and…" turning around, she faced the bedroom door. She froze when she saw him standing there.

"Hey babe…" Wally had a smile, "You really should listen to them," walking closer, he stopped right in front of Artemis, "after all… they do have more experience than us." Unsure on what to do, Artemis just stood there, "What? Still don't believe I'm here?" Still no response, "Alright… maybe this will convince you," their lips interlocked; Artemis shocked at first, "anything?" Trying to piece everything together, the blonde with greyish eyes just held out her hand and stroked Wally's cheek. Expecting her hand to go through him, it didn't; her palm touched his cool cheek, "See? I'm really here."

"Everything Angelee said… it's true," Artemis smiled for the first time since his death, "you really are here." Jumping into him, she tightly wrapped her arms around him and began to cry, "You sure this isn't a dream?"

"It's not babe, I'm right here." Wally, too, tightly wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

Smiling at the whole thing, Dick looked above him to the ceiling. Deciding to give them some time alone, he snuck out of the window and went up the fire escape to join Angelee.

_~Roof, 09:57, Dick and Angelee's POV~_

Reaching the roof, he stopped on the ledge and stared at his blonde who was sitting on the ledge with her right leg dangling over the side; her left leg pulled tight against her and her arms wrapped it. Her head was resting on her forearms as she looked out into the Bludhaven streets. The morning sun shone on her hair; making it shinier and a light breeze gently blowing some strands behind her. Still in the clothes from yesterday, she had dark jeans, an orange halter top and white/blue sneakers on. He knew she knew he was there but neither made an effort to acknowledge the other; they stared in silence. Finally joining her, he sat beside her; carefully placing his left arm around her. Still; neither could talk to each other. Instead, she rested her head in the crock of his shoulder and they looked out into the horizon together. Unaware of what Artemis and Wally were saying to each other, they thought of how Artemis was reacting.

_~Apartment, Wally and Artemis's POV~_

Not noticing Dick leave, Wally and Artemis were tightly holding each other. Artemis was afraid to let go; she wanted to hold onto him for as long as she could. But she had to; she had to make sure this was real,

"How… how are you here? I… I…"

"I know; I asked the same. But… Angelee did it; she brought me back. I'm still not sure how she did it but she did."

"So… it's true; Ang brought you back?" Wally nodded, "How?"

Shrugging, Wally started towards the fire escape,

"Why don't we go find out."

Artemis followed him up the fire escape. Reaching the roof, they stopped as they saw Angelee and Dick cuddling on the ledge. As much as they didn't want to interrupt, they had to.

"Hey guys…" Angelee glanced over her shoulder, "we hate to interrupt but can we talk to you?"

_~Normal POV~_

Wally felt so bad about interrupting their moment. But he and Artemis had to know the story; they had to know how she brought him back from the dead. Angelee knew what they wanted to talk about; it was only a matter of time.

"I already know what you two wanna talk about," Angelee looked out over the Bludhaven horizon again, "you may wanna sit; it's a long story," Wally and Artemis sat beside her. Retelling the story with all the details for what felt like the hundredth time, everything was explained, "so you see… you were the reason I did all this Artemis. I know the pain of losing the one you love; I've gone through it twice. I was able to save one of them but there was nothing I could do about the other. I never wanted you to experience the thought of losing someone forever so I searched for him."

Artemis lowered her head; she felt guilty about calling Angelee a spoiled brat… and slapping her,

"I'm sorry… for everything I said… and for slapping you."

Angelee shrugged,

"You always were a hothead," Wally laughed and nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you… or anyone except the ones I needed to tell."

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were looking for me?"

"I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up in case I failed. I figured if no one knew and I couldn't find you, no one would have to relive the pain for a second time."

"Makes sense," Artemis was leaning against Wally's arm, "I just can't believe you found him after all this time."

Content, Angelee smiled while Dick put an arm around her neck,

"It was worth it. Everything worked out the way it should've. Everything is how it should be."

The four old friends sat on the roof looking out into the sunrise together; the boys holding their girls. Hours passed before Wally and Artemis said their good-byes; it was time Wally went to go see his parents, Barry and Bart to show them he's alive. He was worried at how they'd react so he prepared for anything and everything. Saying good-bye, Wally and Artemis left hand in hand to Artemis's car downstairs. Watching from the window, Angelee had a smile on her face; she did it, she repaired fate. Waving, she watched the car drive off with her brother and his girlfriend. Behind her, Dick wrapped his arms around her waist,

"You did it Angel… you made your drawings real."

"Not yet Dick… not yet."

Months passed; The Team and TJ receiving the news about Wally. M'gann had a hard time believing it at first; but Artemis showed her it was real. Kaldur and Conner had no problem believing Wally was alive again; they knew the story about Dick being killed and Angelee bringing him back. To commemorate his return, the original male sidekicks: Dick, Kaldur, Roy/Red Arrow and Wally, went out to celebrate. The girls: Angelee, Artemis and M'gann, spent time in Gotham shopping and asking questions. Artemis and M'gann wanted to know how it felt living with Dick in Bludhaven and if they'd ever return to The Team. Angelee told them the same thing she told Wally; she wasn't sure. Dick had since returned to being Nightwing even though Angelee had hoped he wouldn't. He missed it more than he knew… more than she knew. It took him some time to get back into the rhythm of things but within days, he was back to his usual self. The Bludhaven Police Department was thrilled to have Nightwing back on their side and they quickly got to work on a case. There had been a long string of abductions but the BPD had no leads until Nightwing rejoined them. With his detective skills, they successfully found the person behind them; Killer Croc. Nightwing used as many tricks as he could to find Killer Croc's location and in time; it was found.

_~Bludhaven, September 4__th__, Angelee and Dick's POV~_

Coming home from her newly scheduled college courses, Angelee was in the kitchen preparing dinner; TJ at the counter doing his homework. Humming to a song, Angelee was cutting some vegetables while soaking some chicken in teriyaki sauce in a large salad bowl.

"UUGGHH…!" TJ grunted.

"What's the matter TJ?"

"I don't understand this question… it doesn't make any sense."

Chuckling, Angelee wiped her hands on a blue and white polka dotted kitchen towel,

"Here… let me take a look…" TJ handed her the sheet. Carefully reading it, Angelee's face grew into a smile, "alright, let me help you," going around the island counter, she hunched over the edge and showed TJ what to do, "okay, so you have to solve for 'X'… this is how you're gonna do it," she did the first problem for him then helped him with the second, "you got it now?"

Trying the next problem on his own, TJ understood,

"OHH…! I got it now! Thanks Ang!"

"Sure thing." Angelee went back around the counter to finish making dinner when the door opened.

"I'm home!" Dick came in and shut the door, "MMM what smells good?"

"Teriyaki chicken with rice and steamed veggies," Dick kissed her cheek, "how was school?"

"Long. After dinner I've got to go out; finally got a lead on the case," Angelee couldn't say anything; she wasn't too thrilled, "come on Angel… that's a good thing."

Angelee carried the chopped vegetable's over to a steamer and plopped them in then laid some foil on a cookie sheet for the chicken,

"If you think it's a good thing then fine…"

Dick knew where this was going; he knew they were about to argue,

"TJ go in your room please," the 11 year old silently got off the stool and went down the hall to his room. Waiting to hear the door close, Dick continued, "alright… let me hear it."

"Hear what?"

"How you hate me doing this again; how you hate me going out without you."

"What I hate Dick is you going back to your old life; the life you had when you were a teenager. You aren't a teenager anymore; it's time you start thinking of what you want to do with your life."

"I know what I want to do Angelee… I want to do what I do best; be a hero… first as Nightwing then eventually a cop."

Opening the oven door, Angelee put the chicken in for dinner,

"Dick… you've been a hero since you were 9. Don't you think it's time to put the mask away for good?"

"Are you ready to put the mask and cape away for good?" Freezing in her place, Angelee thought of the question. It's true; she's been thinking of wearing the mask and cape again. Even though she's loved being Angelee with Dick she's come to miss being Black Crane; going out at night wearing the red and black suit with accompanying mask, protecting Nightwing's and The Team's back… taking her anger out on the people who deserve it. But she couldn't decide to go back or not. Could she give up being Black Crane completely so early in her life? Or could she continue on for a bit longer? "See… you aren't ready either."

"I don't know Dick okay?" She felt herself getting choked up. Was she ready to give up one part of who she is to be another? Could she hang up her Black Crane days for good to be a girlfriend, a cousin… and eventually a Mother, so soon? Was she ready to take on all those responsibilities so early in her life? She isn't even 20 yet. Is she ready for the next part of her life?

Her thoughts of her life were interrupted by Dick's hands cupping her shoulders,

"Angel, you're only 19; a first year in college. I know you've seen a future where we give up being Nightwing and Black Crane… and I know you've seen one where I don't and our oldest son is killed; but… we… I'm… not ready for that life yet," her shoulders tensed so he turned her towards her; his ocean eyes meeting her hazel, "I do love you and I do want to spend my life with you. But I don't want to do anything until we know what we want; together."

Sighing, Angelee realized what he was saying and went back to cooking dinner. She knew there was still a lot to consider before they could take that next step; where would they live, where would TJ go to school, what would everybody say? But everything was perfect in their lives; they were happy.

The rest of the night was quiet. They ate dinner then Dick left for Nightwing duties while Angelee helped TJ with the rest of his homework. At around 10o'clock, Angelee put TJ to bed then sat on the couch in the living room. Flipping channels, a bold sign saying 'Reptilian abductor captured' caught her attention. Listening for a bit, the reporter went into detail,

"Thanks to Bludhaven's own Nightwing, the Bludhaven Police Department successfully managed to not only find the person responsible for the recent abductions, but also to bring him into custody. Who is the abductor? Sources say it was a reptilian/human hybrid that goes by the name Killer Croc. Not much is known about this Killer Croc; but the citizens of Bludhaven can sleep easier tonight knowing Croc is heading to Arkham Island thanks to Nightwing; and the Bludhaven Police Department. This is Natalie Utalma from Channel 8 news; back to you in the studio."

With a huff, Angelee turned off the TV and headed to her room. Brushing her teeth in the bathroom, she opened her closet to change. But instead, she pushed aside some coats to reveal a trunk. Taking a large breath, she unlocked the latch and pushed the lid open. There, gently folded, sat her old Black Crane suit. A whole year and 2months had passed since she wore it; let alone looked at it. Softly laying on the top was her mask. Picking it up, her fingers rubbed the edges; there was still a small tear along her right eye from fighting a joker clown in Gotham a few years back. Did she really want to? Did she really want to put it back on; even just to see if it still fits? Did she really care if it still fit? Truth is… she did care… and she did want to put it back on. One more breath of air and the old suit was lifted from the trunk and then slipped it on. Surprisingly, it still fit; it fit like a glove after all this time. She clipped the cape behind her; it swaying down to her knees. The only remaining piece was her mask; the black mask was raised to her face and placed over her eyes. Standing in front of a mirror, she stared at herself. Well… her alter-self. She looked like she did all that time ago; like she was 17 again.

"I thought you didn't want to go back?"

In the mirror, Angelee saw TJ standing in the doorway,

"I don't…"

"You could've fooled me. Ang, look at your face," Angelee looked in the mirror, "you miss it; you want to go back. Go find Nightwing… go be Black Crane again."

Could she do it? Could she still be Black Crane?

"You're supposed to be in bed young man."

Chuckling, TJ tugged on her arm to the window,

"Go."

He wouldn't let up,

"Alright… you win. Lock the doors and the windows; don't answer the door or the phone and you better be asleep when we get back."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine," TJ opened the window, "go on."

Angelee kissed TJ's head,

"Remember I'm only a thought away." Facing the window, the cool autumn air rushed through her nostrils. She was about to return to her old life for the first time since last year. She shut her eyes, took a large breath then flew out the window. TJ closed the window and locked it. He went around the entire apartment locking all the doors and windows. Smiling, he went back into his room and went to sleep.

Angelee, as Black Crane, hovered over a roof. Sirens echoed through the cloudy, dusty streets. With her wrist communicator, she pinpointed Nightwing's location.

"The Municipal Sewage Treatment plant… should've known." Flying from her rooftop in the Melville Section of the city, she headed southwest to the treatment plant. In the air, she looked down below her; looking at the state of the city. It had grown to be bad; crime had skyrocketed again. She didn't realize how much of a difference Nightwing made to the city; how much it needed him… needed their hero. Reaching the treatment plant, she wondered where Nightwing was, "The roof…" Rising higher, she flew around the building to the other side so he wouldn't see her. Her feet touched the metal roofing; Nightwing standing on the other side, "You know… you're not that easy of a person to find."

Nightwing turned around to see her there; a wide, large smile on his face,

"Angel…" Black Crane stood in front of him, "What… what are you doing?"

"Just breaking in the old suit again. You were right; I did miss this. Maybe… I will do this for a bit longer."

He couldn't believe it,

"Are you sure? I don't want…"

"Night… I'm not doing this because you got back in the game. I'm doing this to get it out of my system now. Because in the future; if my drawings happen, I don't want the urge to come back again."

"I can deal with that," Nightwing hugged Black Crane, "I love you."

Crane laughed,

"Let's save the affections for later Mister Big shot Hero. Where to next?"

"The Sewers," Crane raised an eyebrow, "Croc was hollering about tainting the water supply with some sort of chemical mixture. We… have to find the chemical mixture before it ends up in the water."

"So that means we need to go to the source. Alright, let's go."

Black Crane hovered off the roof while Nightwing leapt off leading the way. Together again, fighting crime in the city they quietly lived in for a year; this was supposed to be their life for a little bit longer.

Angelee and Dick continued their nights being Nightwing and Black Crane; fighting crime together again. Going to school during the day, taking care of TJ in the afternoon then going out at night; they made time for each other in between. Hearing the news of their return, The Team asked if they'd return. They were hesitant at first but they agreed but they were like Batman; Bludhaven came first. Their crime fighting duties in Bludhaven were priority; just like Batman's was Gotham's. In October, Artemis and Wally called Angelee and Dick to tell them they got engaged. Dick was thrilled and took Wally out to celebrate while M'gann and Angelee took Artemis out. Halloween came and TJ wanted to go trick or treating. Angelee and Dick agreed to take him so he dressed up in a younger version of Nightwing; his favorite hero. They allowed him to stay up a bit later than normal as long as he could get up for school the next morning.

November was filled with training TJ on flying and working on a case with Batman in Gotham. He was nervous about having the two back in the game after so long but they quickly proved to him that they still had it. In Mid-November, Angelee started her Christmas shopping and attempting to help Artemis with wedding planning. Artemis wanted Angelee's drawing skills to get the layout of the reception hall and seating right; not to mention her creativity. Angelee's first semester of college was coming to an end but she registered for spring classes. She signed up for calculus 2, drawing 4 and art of the early Greeks. She was still part-time for the time being to ease her into the swing of things but next year she planned on taking a full course load. She finally declared a major; art. However, she wanted to get degrees in criminal justice and computer sciences too. For Thanksgiving, Dick, TJ and Angelee went to the Manor to celebrate the holiday with Bruce, Tim, Alfred and Barbara. Tim loved having them around again; he began to miss his older brother being around all the time but Barbara was a bit cold towards Angelee. TJ loved running around the Manor and the backyard. Bruce even let him in the BatCave to look around; he just couldn't touch anything. The large formal dining hall was used for the first time in years as everybody sat in the leather dining chairs. Bruce carved the turkey and gave the first toast; saying he loved having the entire family together for a nice meal again and hoped they would be able to do it more often. After dinner, the adults: Dick, Angelee and Bruce, caught up on what was happening in their lives while Tim showed TJ some martial arts moves in the BatCave. At around midnight, Dick and Angelee said it was time for them to get back to Bludhaven. Little did they knew TJ had fallen asleep in Dick's old bedroom and Bruce felt bad about waking him so they all stayed the night in the old Manor; their old home. The remaining few days of November was more Christmas shopping and Nightwing and Black Crane working on a tough case. Soon December came which meant finals for Dick and Angelee in mid-December then Christmas. Angelee spent her free time wrapping and finishing her shopping. She, Dick and TJ were invited to the Watchtower for the holidays with The Team and the League.

Christmas morning, Dick, TJ and Angelee caught the closest zeta tube to the Watchtower with 10 bags of presents for everybody. Thankfully Angelee used her telekinesis to levitate them to the Mission Room where everybody was to meet them. TJ, Tim, Gar and Bel caught up and hung out together while the older members of the League and The Team caught up with Angelee and Dick. Presents were exchanged and then a huge meal was made by Angelee, Zatanna, M'gann and Black Canary in the kitchen of the Watchtower. Everybody was asking why Wally and Artemis wasn't there which led to Angelee and Dick to tell everybody they got engaged and were spending the holidays with Wally's family; which was why Barry and Bart weren't there on the Tower with them. Spending the night on the Tower with everybody, Dick and Angelee spent time with M'gann, Conner, Tim, Primrose, Jamie and Kaldur while TJ was with Bel and Gar causing all sorts of trouble. Until Captain Atom stepped in and kept his promise and played with TJ. Flying him all around the Tower and outside of it, TJ felt so special and lucky. Of course Angelee freaked out when they went out into space but Captain Atom reassured her he'd be fine. And fine he was; TJ kept talking about how cool it felt to be flying in space with Captain Atom. Angelee thanked the Captain for doing that; it meant a lot to her and to TJ. The next day they had to return to Bludhaven before the city fell apart even more so than normal. Saying good-bye, TJ thanked the Captain for playing with him and to the League for letting him join them in celebrating the holidays. Leaving, they left with 9 bags of gifts from everybody else; 3 bags each.

Returning to Bludhaven, Dick had one last present he saved for Angelee and TJ. For TJ, it was private lessons in martial arts with him, Tim and Bruce; which TJ loved. And for Angelee, Dick bought her an all-expense paid trip to the leading Spa Center in Metropolis for an all day spa package. Whatever Angelee wanted it was covered. It was perfect for her; she needed a day of pure relaxation. The remaining 5 days of December went fast and it was New Year's Eve. Another year had come and gone; so much had happened. What did 2018 hold for them? That was puzzling Angelee; what could possibly top the events of this year?

_And you'll have to read to find out! _

_Hey guys I'm going to start off with this; I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED THIS IN FOREVER! I just started a new job about a month ago and I've been working 30+ hours every week and when I have days off I just want to sleep and relax. But I finally have two and a half days off before I go back so I'm going to start chapter 3 right away. Next thing; the chapters will be long from now on. A lot is going to happen in the next few chapters like: Wally and Artemis getting married, Jaime and Primrose getting engaged, Dick graduating college, a couple of kids being born and a few weddings. The next chapter is 2018 then after that is years 2019/2020. I'm combining those years because not much happens that need a chapter of their own; a wedding, a child being born and an engagement. After that is 2021 which will be one chapter and a lot happens there; and a new character will be introduced. That character is the OC for Roy/Arsenal. So the fourth chapter; 2019/2020 is the final chapter to submit OC's for Virgil and Kaldur. I got a request for Kaldur and even though it sounds so interesting it would be too complicated for me to write I think. But I definitely need an OC for Virgil; he is my last one. If worse comes to shove for Kaldur, I can think of something; I've got a last resort idea in the back of my head. Now if you guys want the other three teens from Virgil's squad; Asami, Tye and Eduardo to play a part of the epilogue I can add them so I would need an OC for Eduardo. I'm going to keep the deleted scene from the DVD and have Tye and Asami be a couple. Anyways… I hope everybody liked the chapter; WALLY IS BACK! *GRINS* I had to bring him back; it was either that or have Artemis kill herself out of depression. And as much as I dislike Artemis I couldn't do that; thought it would be too dark. Which brings me to this; I got a message from another reader with a suggestion for me to do a darker plot… but I can't think of a dark plot. Do any of you have any ideas? If so, message me about it. Thanks! _

_Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to stick around for the later chapters. _


	3. Chapter 3-2018

_Hey readers how is everybody? Again, I'm sorry for not publishing the story in so long. When I had everything finalized I started a new job and now I'm working 30+ hours every week. Yes that means that updating will be more spread out than I would like. _

_Anyways onto business. This chapter is the year 2018; Wally and Artemis getting married, Raquel marrying her fiancé from Season 2 and Karen and Mal getting engaged. The majority of the chapter will focus on Wally and Artemis's wedding; it's also a preview for another wedding a few years down the line. The next chapter is the deadline for any OC suggestions and it's 2019/2020. Not much is happening in those two years that's why I put them together but the next chapter; 2021 a lot happens so it will be a chapter all its own. _

_I hope everybody enjoys this chapter and the rest of the story; and continues to read. Please review. _

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 3:January 1st, 2018-December 31st, 2018

_~March 7, 2018, Gotham City, Ladies POV~_

Every single female member of The Team stood behind a blonde in a white dress in front of a mirror. Artemis had called Angelee, M'gann, Zatanna, Cassie, Barbara, Raquel, Karen, Primrose and Jade to a bridal shop to try on wedding and bridesmaids' dresses. Wally and Artemis had finally decided a date for their wedding; May 20th, one year after she found out he was alive. She was having such a hard time deciding on a dress on her own so she needed help.

"What do you guys think of this one?" The dress was a halter top with a cathedral length train, pure white with such elegant beading Angelee wondered how it was done.

"I like it." M'gann carefully examined the dress.

Sitting on a chair was Angelee with her sketchbook on her lap; she had to capture this moment.

"Ang what do you think?" Angelee didn't respond; she was too caught up in the drawing, "ANGELICA!"

That got her attention. Shooting up, Angelee's eyes were wide,

"Huh? What happened?"

The other girls laughed.

"I asked what you thought of the dress."

"Oh sorry; was drawing," Angelee rose to her feet and circled the fellow blonde, "the length is perfect, the train is long enough but not super long and the halter looks great on your neckline. How do you like it?" Unsure, Artemis looked more closely into the mirror, "Remember… this is your day; how do you feel in the dress?"

"She's right Artemis; this is YOUR wedding day. How do you feel?" M'gann tried to offer some reassurance.

"This is the best one I've tried on today. I like it."

"So have you made a decision?" A 5'11" brunette in a business suit came over.

"Yes; I'll take this one."

"Beautiful choice. I'll be right back with the paperwork."

The woman left leaving the girls to themselves again. Artemis went into the changing room to change back into her clothes and quickly emerged again carrying the dress which she handed to M'gann. The rest of them went to go look at colors for their bridesmaids' dresses while Artemis dealt with the paperwork for the wedding dress. Between the rest of the girls, they picked three different colors: a bright red, a dark green and a light purple. Artemis didn't like the purple and had to see the red and green on each girl so that was next. Eventually it was settled on the dark green and those dresses were ordered too. After their time at the bridal shop, they went out for dinner where Artemis picked her Maid of Honor; it was so hard for her. Having to pick between Angelee and M'gann was difficult; M'gann was her best friend but if it wasn't for Angelee, Wally wouldn't be here.

"Artemis it's okay," Angelee sat between Primrose and Karen, "M'gann is your best friend. She should be your Maid of Honor."

"But Ang, you brought Wally back; you made all this possible." M'gann was supportive.

"Why not both of you?" Raquel suggested, "That's what I'm doing."

"Can I do that?"

"Girl you can do whatever you want; it's your wedding."

Feeling relieved, Artemis smiled,

"Then what's I'm going to do; I want both of you. You'll both be my Maids of Honor; you both deserve it."

Karen was the first to raise a glass,

"To Artemis and Wally!"

The others followed,

"To Artemis and Wally!"

The next day was the guys' turn. Wally took Dick, Conner, Kaldur, Roy/Red Arrow, Tim, Jaime, Barry and Bart to a tuxedo shop for their tuxes. Wally made Dick his best man giving him a lot of responsibility. But he was ready for it; he promised to be the best because Wally deserved it. They all had their tuxes with matching vests ordered and ready to go. The only thing left to do was finalize everything; the meal, the flowers, the reception hall and the music. Two months and counting.

Those two months came and gone.

_~May 20__th__, 2018, Gotham Cathedral~_

It was the morning of the wedding. The girls got their hair done then got dressed at Artemis's Mother's house; the guys were at Wayne Manor. The guys arrived at the cathedral first while the girls took their time making sure everything looked just right.

"You ready to go?" M'gann was fixing a loose strand of Artemis's hair.

"I think so."

"You look beautiful," Angelee was carrying the bouquets and the veil; well… more like levitating them, "Wally is one lucky guy."

Paula Crock, her mother, wheeled over,

"It's time to get going Artemis."

"I can levitate her to the car. Ang is focusing on everything else." M'gann used her telekinesis to levitate Misses Crock out the door to the long stretch limo waiting for them; Bruce and Dick ordered one for them.

One by one, the other bridesmaids and the bride walked out the door and piled into the limo. Arriving at the cathedral, they made their way to the bride room _(don't know what it's called but it's a room down the hall from the main area where the bride puts on her veil and goes over the last minute stuff…)_. One hour before it's supposed to start; guests would start arriving soon. Last minute preparations; the veil was placed on her head, the wedding planner went over the order then Dick came in.

"Hey," Angelee peeked her head through the door, "what are you doing here?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah we're fine; just getting Artemis ready. How's Wally?"

"For once… nervous… and quiet."

Angelee laughed,

"Who would've thought that would happen."

Chuckling, Dick held out a small box,

"Wally wanted to give Artemis this."

Taking it, Angelee nodded,

"I'll make sure she gets it."

"AHHH! ANGELICA! HELP!"

Angelee looked over her shoulder then back to Dick,

"Gotta go!" Giving him a quick kiss, she shut the door and ran over, "What's wrong?" Artemis held up a part of her dress that had a small tear, "Alright, it's nothing to worry about; I got it." Flattening the dress, she snapped her fingers; the tear magically disappearing, "There; good as new."

Examining that part, Artemis couldn't find anything. Exhaling, she smiled,

"Oh thank god. What would I do without you?"

"You'd manage." Looking at the clock, Angelee fixed a ruffled corner of the veil, "it's time. You ready?"

Catching her breath, Artemis nodded,

"Yeah, I think so."

Angelee held out the small box from Dick,

"Dick gave me this to give to you; it's from Wally."

Opening it, Artemis saw a bracelet with green emeralds,

"It's perfect. Can you put it on?" Angelee gently removed the bracelet from the box and put it on Artemis's right wrist, "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome." They hugged.

"Alright people let's get this show rolling!" The wedding planner, a mid-30's guy named Roberto, came bursting through the door, "First bridesmaid, Cassie, follow me dear," the other blonde with blue eyes hugged Artemis then followed Roberto. Next went Barbara, then Karen, Raquel, Zatanna, Primrose and Jade, "alright ladies," he addressed M'gann and Angelee, "you two Maids of Honor stand shoulder to shoulder right behind Jade here," Angelee and M'gann stood behind Jade, "and you Miss Bride, right here around the corner until your Maids of Honor are at the alter," Artemis stood impatiently around the corner, "do you have everything? Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?"

"I have a piece of my Mother's wedding dress in my dress; the bracelet is new, a blue handkerchief in my purse…" she stopped, "Oh no! I don't have something borrowed!"

Angelee turned around with a folded piece of paper in her hand,

"Here, use this." Unfolding it, Artemis began to tear, "It's a drawing of all of us back in the day."

"This will do it; thanks."

Roberto came back after telling the pianist and ushers everything was ready,

"Alright ladies, it's time. Open the doors and Cassie… go." Cassie, in the dark green dress, carefully walked down the aisle. Not usually in heels she needed huge practice from the other girls who had it, "And go Barbara…" Barbara went next. Down the line, one after the other went until M'gann and Angelee were next; "Maids of Honor, you two are next," Walking together, M'gann and Angelee were in sync. At the alter, they saw Wally to the left of the priest; Dick behind him then Roy/Red Arrow next to him. Joining the other bridesmaids, M'gann and Angelee anxiously waited for Artemis to come through, "and… go Artemis."

The music changed to the wedding march; everyone rising to their feet. Through the white doors came Artemis in the white dress and veil. Wally smiled; she looked so beautiful. She reached the alter and took Wally's extended arm,

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Dearly beloved," The Priest started the ceremony, "we are gathered here today to unite these two young hearts in holy matrimony…." The words jumbled in Angelee's head; she could only think of how beautiful of a moment this was. Her long-time friend and brother… marrying the love of his life. Catching a glimpse of Dick, he smiled at her and mouthed 'you look gorgeous'. Blushing, her attention went back to the Priest who just asked Dick for the ring. Wally said his vows then the Priest asked for the other ring; Angelee handing him the golden band. It was Artemis's turn; she said her vows, "If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be married, speak now… or forever hold your peace," everyone looked around; no one objected, "then by the power infested by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Artemis and Wally embraced in a kiss, "ladies and gentlemen, I present Mister and Misses Wally West!"

Cheers erupted in the cathedral; Wally and Artemis walking hand-in-hand back up the aisle as husband and wife. The groomsmen and the bridesmaids left together; M'gann leaving with Conner and Angelee leaving with Dick. Taking pictures outside before heading to the Pier for the reception, all the girls from The Team and the League took a group picture; the boys doing the same. Everyone boarded limos and headed to the Pier. The reception went on to late into the night; Dick and Angelee catching the bouquet and garter. The reception was so much fun and so many pictures were taken. Dick, Angelee, M'gann and Barry were the first ones to make speeches; all wishing Wally and Artemis a lifetime of happiness. The night ended around midnight and everyone headed home while Wally and Artemis stayed the night in a hotel before heading off on their honeymoon in the morning.

Returning home to Bludhaven, Angelee and Dick had to quickly change into Nightwing and Black Crane. TJ was staying in Gotham with Nicki for the day giving them some time to focus on the wedding and being the heroes. Batman left them a voicemail saying Joker was running crazy again and looking for them. After killing Jason all those years ago, Joker knew how to get the BatClan weak and he wanted to do it again. But why them? Why Black Crane and Nightwing? They went to the BatCave to find out anything Batman knew.

"My guess is because of you Black Crane," Batman was sitting in the leather chair in front of the BatComputer, "he seems fascinated in you lately."

"But why me? Usually he goes for you Bats. Why is he suddenly targeting me?" Crane was confused; why her? Why is it always her?

Nightwing stood next to Crane; arms on his hips,

"He wants to cause mayhem any way he can. He'll target us first; get under your skin. He knows your protective nature. He'll use it to make you vulnerable then kill you; then make us weak."

"But he knows how tough I am. Surely he can't be that stupid to think it would be that easy. There has to be something else; some ulterior motive behind all this."

"Well until we find out for sure; keep an eye out for anything suspicious. And make sure TJ is always with somebody. If Joker should know of him…well you can guess what will happen next."

Crane narrowed her eyes; they turning into slits,

"Yeah I know… and I won't let anything happen to him."

They said good-night then returned to Bludhaven. They didn't want to wake TJ up this late so they agreed to pick him up after school the next day. Another few months went by; it was September and Raquel was getting married. The entire Team was invited; Angelee and the other girls being Bridesmaids again. No one knew who her husband to be was since he wasn't part of the superhero world but they were happy for Raquel. This was a smaller wedding compared to Artemis's and Wally's but it was all they could afford. The ceremony and reception was perfect for the couple. At the reception, Jaime caught the garter and Barbara caught the bouquet. Everyone wanted Dick and Angelee to catch it again but they said it wouldn't be fair.

The rest of the year was dull; the only exciting thing was Karen and Mal getting engaged after so long. They finally moved in together and started to plan their wedding. All the girls went out for lunch in early October.

_~October 10__th__, Happy Harbor~_

Enjoying lunch, Karen looked towards the direction of where the old mountain used to stand,

"Can you believe it's been so long since the Cave was destroyed?"

"I know," M'gann looked in that direction too, "I miss it."

"We all do. It was the only place where we all of us could be ourselves; powers and all," Angelee began to remember all the good and bad times she had in that old Cave, "a lot of lives changed in that place."

"Speaking of lives changes," Karen nudged Angelee, "girl what is going on with you and Dick? Where are you heading?"

She couldn't hold back a smile,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Dinah giggled,

"Come on Angelica; the entire League and Team knows. We've seen how you two are. What is taking so long for you to tie the knot?"

"I could say the same for you and Ollie Canary; you two have been together longer than us."

"Come on girl," Raquel brought the attention back, "you two are made for each other. What is taking so long?"

"We just want to do it when we're both ready. And get the hero gig out of our systems before my drawings happen; it they do."

"They've been right so far," Artemis took a sip of her sparkling water, "it will happen soon. Your drawings haven't been wrong yet have they?"

Angelee shook her head no,

"Hey this day isn't about me; it's about Karen and Mal," raising her glass, she toasted them, "to Karen and Mal!"

They others followed and immediately began to talk about the wedding details. But all this wedding talk this year kept making Angelee think of her own. She's had a dream of her wedding day; and she is only 19. She was right about one thing; she wanted to get the Black Crane life out of her system before she got married and had children of her own; she didn't want that life to interfere with being a Mother. But would any of that actually happen to her? Would she or Dick ever be completely rid of the hero life? Or would they be forever trapped in it like Bruce? So many questions; so many deciding factors… with no way to answer them. She couldn't go to Dick about it; he's made it very clear that he's not ready for that next step yet and she didn't want to pressure him. She wasn't even sure if she was ready for that step yet.

**"Maybe I need to be spending more time with Bruce; distract my mind."**

Another Halloween and Thanksgiving came and passed; as did Dick's 21st birthday. To celebrate, Wally took him out. Let's just say that didn't end well; for both of them. Another Christmas went by and a birthday for TJ so now he was 12. He was adjusting well to his flying and his telepathy really well. Angelee promised to take him to Trivoyian in the next year after he was able to control his powers a bit more. He began to communicate with Amera on his own; getting to know his family line much better and the history of his mother. Learning about his Mother in her earlier years made him feel closer to her more than he ever felt before. But TJ would get sad after hearing stories that Dick would have to comfort him by telling him stories about she protected him when Tiberiick kidnapped him. If that didn't work Dick would take him training; that usually seemed to work which began to concern Angelee. She was afraid that TJ would begin to hide his pain like everyone else in the BatFamily did and she didn't want that for him; she wanted him to talk about his pain and openly express it. Of course Dick didn't push it; he understood that it was hard for a 12year old boy to talk about his pain; he knew that feeling. TJ understood why Angelee wanted him to talk about everything; but he couldn't most of the time. Occasionally he felt like he let his Mother down and he was a disappoint to her; that was never the case and Angelee knew it. She knew that feeling of letting down someone; she constantly feels like she disappointed her parents after returning to Earth instead of living on Trivoyian to be Queen and she would tell that story to TJ all the time. Dick would tell him how he felt like he was disappointing his parents by not carrying on The Flying Grayson legacy; although Angelee and TJ told him he was by using what he learned as Nightwing. The last two weeks of December went by slowly until it was New Year's Eve again. Another year gone; another year closer to leaving Black Crane behind for good.

_Alright that's chapter 3. The next chapter is 2019-2020 and it's the deadline for OC's. In coming chapters we've got more weddings, more engagements and babies being born; the first one in 2020… NO SPOILERS! I won't tell; you'll have to read to find out. Chapter 5 is 2021and A LOT happens there; including a new OC. We're only a few chapters away from a surprise! I won't say but it has to do with Nicki *grins* I'm so excited for it. I'm thinking of adding a more darker plot and I think I have a few ideas but I'd like to see what you guys would like so feel free to send some suggestions my way. I hope everybody continues to read and enjoy. Please review. Much appreciation and love. _


	4. Chapter 4-2019

_Chapter 4; years 2019 is here. This chapter is Karen and Mal getting married, another engagement and some turmoil for Angelee. I was going to make this 2019/2020 but then I started writing it and I added some other plots so I decided to make 2019 a chapter of its own. So that means 2020 is next and it might be short; depends on whether I add more plots or not. Either way, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. _

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 4:January 1st, 2019-December 31st, 2019

_~Gotham University, February 1__st__, 2019, Angelee's POV~_

It's already February of the New Year. School picked up again for the Bludhaven family; TJ in his last year of elementary school. Dick and Angelee decided to let TJ finish his schooling with his friends in Gotham. He'd start 6th grade in August at Gotham Junior High and graduate there with his friends; they didn't want to make him change schools. And this way Bruce, Alfred, Barbara and Tim would be nearby in case something happened and Dick or Angelee couldn't get there. Since his powers were getting stronger and his telepathy a bit uncontrollable at times, he was forced to wear the Amulet to make him blend in more. Even though he had some royal blood in him, the Amulet had to be reconfigured to fit his life force by Luxin. TJ hated wearing the thing; said it made him feel girly. But he listened to what Angelee and Dick said and he wore it. Although, on this particular day; something happened… something not good.

_~13:24~_

**"Angelee…"**

** "I'm in class TJ what's the matter?"**

** "You uh… you need to get here."**

** "Can Tim or Barbara go until I get out of class?"**

** "No. It has to be you and Dick."**

Angelee sighed in her head,

**"Alright we'll be right there."** she raised her hand.

"Yes Angelica?"

"I hate to interrupt the lecture Professor but I have a family emergency at my cousin's school. Can I be excused?"

Her Computer Science Professor, Professor Thompkins, was 6'4" with a muscular build, blonde hair and violet eyes. He expected a lot from his students and his grading showed it. He was Dick's Professor last semester so he expected a lot more from Angelee.

"Can it wait until after class?" Angelee shook her head no; Professor Thompkins sighed, "Alright. But I expect you to have the work done for Monday just like everybody else."

"Yes sir." Gathering her belongings, she left the class. Once she was in the halls, she messaged Dick, **"Hey you out of class yet?"**

** "I will be in like 5minutes why?"**

** "We need to get to TJ's school; I had to leave class early."**

Dick sighed too,

**"You know what happened don't you?"**

** "I'm hoping I don't… but I have a feeling I know what did."**

** "Alright I'll be right out."** Angelee waited outside Dick's classroom on the other side of the building. 5 minutes passed; the door opening and Dick walking out, "Let's go."

Together they walked out the building and around the corner away from the crowds. Angelee looked over her shoulders then teleported them to Gotham Junior High.

_~Gotham Junior High~_

On the steps at the front entrance stood TJ waiting for them,

"Angelee! Dick!" He ran over, "What took so long?"

"We were in class. What happened?"

"I uh… I lost the Amulet."

"YOU WHAT?!" Dick and Angele both exclaimed.

Shrugging, TJ repeated himself,

"I lost the Amulet…"

Angelee groaned,

"How? How did you manage to lose it?

"I… I took it off for gym class and left it in my desk. When I came back it was gone."

Sighing, Angelee rubbed her face,

"What did I tell you about taking it off TJ? You need to be more careful with it."

"Alright just calm down," Dick was attempting to keep the situation calm, "let's just split up and look for it. TJ go back to your classroom and look around there, I'll look in the gym and Angelee you look outside; you have the biggest range. We'll meet back in half an hour okay?"

"Fine." Angelee was annoyed. Why couldn't TJ just listen to them?

The three split up in search of the Trivoyian Amulet. No one knew what it was or what its purpose was; it wouldn't be of use to anyone if they found it. TJ went into the building to his classroom; it was empty. Thinking, he retraced his steps. He knows he put it in his desk before he went to gym class so where could it be?

Dick went to the gym to see if it mysteriously showed up there. He knew the Amulet would reveal itself to him because of Angelee's life force in him; he still didn't understand how that worked but Angelee told him the Amulet is more powerful than they all expected… she just didn't know how yet. Maybe Rukmell died before revealing the true power of the Amulet and Luxinin didn't know it. Searching every inch of the abandoned gym, he found nothing; it wasn't there.

Angelee searched the grounds. Maybe he dropped it somewhere without realizing it. The Amulet had a magical connection to her which meant that if it was anywhere around it would fly over to her. But nothing was happening and she walked the entire boundary of campus; it wasn't here. The half hour was up so she headed back to the front to meet up with Dick and TJ.

"Any luck?" She asked the boys; they shook their heads, "Me neither. TJ are you sure you put it in your desk before gym?"

"Yes. I unclipped the back, opened my desk and laid in the corner next to my blue notebook. When I went to look it was gone."

"Dude TJ," another boy with orangish/reddish hair and brown eyes came running over, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell… you what?"

Dick and Angelee glared at TJ; they were thinking the wrong thing.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked Shannon?"

TJ laughed; Dick and Angelee raising their eyebrows,

"Jake believe me when I tell you this… I DON'T like her."

"Really? Because she's going around telling everybody you do and holding out that weird green pendent necklace you wear."

"WHAT!?" TJ, Angelee and Dick went all together.

Jake nodded,

"Oh yeah. She's saying you gave it to her."

Quicker than them, TJ ran off into the building; Angelee running after him,

"TJ wait!" It was too late; he was already in the classroom. Dick was running beside her, "jeez he's fast."

"GIVE IT BACK SHANNON!" They heard TJ yell from down the hall. Picking up the pace, they got to the doorway only to see TJ veiled in red. They were too late; he exposed the truth about him.

Shannon had black hair, violet eyes and fair skin; she was wearing the Amulet around her neck,

"Oh TJ; this necklace is beautiful."

The red around TJ grew in intensity. Angelee had to do something before he lost control and hurt somebody. Stepping into the classroom, she stood beside TJ,

"TJ, deep breath," the Amulet around Shannon's neck began to rattle and hum as it recognized Angelee's life force. Ripping from her neck, it soared over to Angelee; she caught it in her right hand, "I'll be taking that thank you."

Shannon gasped,

"How dare you?! That's mine!"

"Actually it's mine. Why did you take this from TJ's desk?"

"I didn't take it! He gave it to me!"

"No I didn't! I would never give it to you; it's a family heirloom!" TJ's voice had a slight echo in it; he was annoyed.

Laughing, Shannon held her left hand out; the Amulet telekinetically going back to her,

"Oops… it's mine now."

Angelee was in shock,

"You're… you're Trivoyian aren't you?"

"What's the matter Your Highness; thought you and your little cousin were the only Trivoyians on Earth? Guess again Angelica; you aren't."

"SHANNON!" A young man with chestnut hair and grey eyes stood in the doorway, "I'm so sorry Your Majesty; Shannon hasn't been herself since her powers manifested," he walked over next to the girl and grabbed the Amulet from her hands and handed it back, "I suggested an inhibitor spell while she's in school but she constantly refuses saying she can control them. Obviously she can't."

"Who are you?" Dick was now in the classroom behind TJ and Angelee.

"Oh forgive me Your Majesties; the name is David. Shannon here is my little sister; I've noticed you two every so often picking TJ up. I've meant to introduce myself; it's humbling knowing there are other Trivoyians living here… and that one of them is going here too," David smiled down at TJ, "of course it would be better if Shannon wouldn't use her powers like TJ."

The red around TJ finally subsided,

"Why did you take the Amulet? If you knew who I was then why take it?"

Shuffling her feet, Shannon was afraid to answer.

"Shannon… answer the question." David's voice was stern and filled with disappointment.

"I just… I just wanted to let you know you weren't alone here. I see you sitting by yourself during lunch under the large oak tree. I know people make fun of you when you wear the Amulet so you don't have many friends. I thought if you knew another person like you, you wouldn't feel so… I don't know… alone."

TJ's body softened; Angelee and Dick laughed,

"You couldn't do that by just coming up to me? You had to steal my necklace?"

"It's not like I can show you after school; you leave right away," shrugging, Shannon opened her desk, "besides, it's not that easy trying to tell people you're an alien… even if you're telling another."

Nodding, Angelee understood,

"I can understand that… it's even harder telling an Earth person. I appreciate you trying to make TJ feel more comfortable; I know he's been having a hard time lately. But you could've done it differently."

"I know… and I'm sorry; all of you. I'll promise it won't happen again; and I'll fix everything I told people today."

"Yes you will young lady. Wait until Mom and Dad hear about this."

Shannon whined,

"Must they know about this? They already have an issue with me going to public school this will only make matters worse."

Chuckling, David took his sister's backpack,

"Yes they will hear it. Don't you want to tell them you know the King and Queen's cousin?"

"I guess," she sighed, "alright… I'm so getting grounded for this. See you on Monday TJ." Shannon and David left the classroom.

TJ went over to his desk and packed his backpack too; school was being released early due to a large snow storm that was expected to come in,

"Can we go to the Watchtower for a bit today? I wanna see BB and Kaldur."

Glancing at each other, Dick and Angelee shrugged,

"We guess we can go for a little bit," TJ smiled, "but we won't stay long; we're supposed to get a bad snow storm today."

With a large smile, TJ ran out of the classroom; Angelee smiled,

"What am I gonna do with that kid?"

Dick chuckled,

"Who does he remind you of?"

"You… that's what scares me," Angelee had a grin as she started walking out of the classroom, "So… the KING'S and Queen's cousin huh?"

"Long story…I'll explain later."

They caught up with TJ and took a zeta tube to the Watchtower to spend some time with the Team and the League. TJ, BB and Bandi ran off to do something while Angelee, Dick, M'gann, Conner, Tim, Kaldur, Jaime, Primrose, Bart, Batman, Superman and Black Canary caught up. The main topic was Wally and Artemis; everybody was wondering how they were doing. Since they got married they've been living their lives.

"RECOGNIZED KID FLASH B04! ARTEMIS B08!"

"Speak of the devils…" Angelee turned towards the zeta tubes to see Artemis and Wally materialize, "hey guys."

"Oh good you're all here…"

"Well most of you," Artemis had a large smile something was up, "the main ones are here. I've got something I'd like to tell everybody," everyone braced for the worst, "I'm retiring from the Team again," Angelee rolled her eyes while others: M'gann, Bart and Primrose gasped, "Wally and I want to start a new life; with no other life to hide behind. Which brings me to this… Rosie, how would you like to carry on my tradition?"

Primrose raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?"

"Would you like to become the new Artemis?"

"The new Artemis? How?"

Artemis laughed; Wally handing her a bag,

"In this bag is everything of mine; the old suit, my bow and quiver… everything you'd need to take over the Artemis name."

Primrose couldn't believe it; Artemis wanted her to take the mantle of Artemis the archer on the Team,

"But…I thought you said Artemis was Wally's partner?"

Now Wally laughed,

"The original Artemis is. But you were meant to be the new Artemis; and you can be anybody's partner."

In shock, Primrose softly took the bag,

"I… I don't know what to say Artemis."

"You say yes!" Jaime elbowed Primrose.

Looking at the bag, Primrose became nervous. Taking the mantle of Artemis meant she'd have large shoes to fill; Artemis had been on the Team for so long. How could she live up to the legacy Artemis had set?

"Primrose?" Bart bumped her, "Say anything."

"Right… sorry… I'd be honored to Artemis; thank you."

"Then it's settled; you are the new Artemis." Artemis, the original, hugged her protégé. It had always been her hope that Primrose would take up being Artemis when she left the Team. And now that she was married, she wanted to focus on her marriage and start a family with Wally.

Kaldur made a holo-keyboard and changed the information in the system,

"The computer is updated. All zeta tubes will now recognize you as Artemis."

Before Prim could say anything, Bart and Jaime were pushing her towards a door,

"Go try on the suit!"

Sighing, Primrose entered a changing room them emerged a few minutes later in Artemis's costume. It was different than her usual; instead of the light green with a white arrow she was used it was the darker green with a tree green arrow. The black combat boots and green fingerless gloves fit perfectly; almost like they were made just for her. Her blonde hair was a bit darker than Artemis's; but other than that, she looked exactly like Artemis.

"Wow…" Jaime just stared at her; he couldn't say anything.

"Man if I didn't know any better I'd say you were Artemis," Wally chuckled, "but I know the difference."

"You look great Primrose." Tim was trying to be supportive; he could tell by the look on her face that she was nervous. She was probably thinking the same thing he felt when he first took up the Robin name; he had two pairs of shoes to fill… Dick's and Jason's. Dick was considered the greatest Robin; the golden Robin. He started the entire legacy of being a Robin; set the high standards.

"It was made for you Rosie."

"Thanks Artemis." She felt funny; but honored. Now she knew how Bart felt when he took the Kid Flash name.

Wally and Artemis said good-bye; the Team preparing for a mission. It turns out Barbara got Intel about where Vandal Savage has taken the WarWorld and his next plan of attack. Kaldur asked for Dick's and Angelee's assistance in this one; they couldn't say no considering they were already there. They asked some Leaguers to watch TJ while they were gone; Plastic Man, The Atom and Green Arrow happily offered. They had to track down some Light scientists who were responsible for making the weapon and machines the Light used during the invasion. These scientists were higher up in the rankings so Kaldur hoped they would know what Savage's plan was; he was silent for 3 years and the trail went cold last year.

February was quiet; the Team researching anything Savage related; Wally and Artemis moving from Palo Alto to Central City to be closer to Primrose and Wally's parents; Dick and Angelee continuing their college classes and being Nightwing and Black Crane; and Jaime and Primrose talking about getting married and moving in together. They started attending college in Happy Harbor; close enough to be with the Team, each other and easy enough to get to and from home.

Between classes and being Black Crane, Angelee hadn't had a lot of time to talk with Lucinda or Luxin; it's been almost two years. She felt bad; she promised to stay in contact. So in mid-April; having the apartment to herself for a bit of time, she decided to connect with Trivoyian. Drawing the usual symbol on the floor, she stood in the middle and recited the old connection spell.

_~April 16__th__, 2019, 11:34, Bludhaven, Angelee's POV~_

"Connect me to my past, connect me to my future. Show the mast to the suture of this world and Trivoyian. Bring to me a friend who can tell me the way. Blend this world and the day!" From the bright light came Lucinda and Luxinin, "Lucinda! Luxinin!" They hugged each other, "Oh I am so sorry we have not talked in so long!"

"Angelica, we have missed you!"

"We thought something had happened to you," Luxinin smiled, "where have you been?"

Angelee smiled,

"I know and I am sorry; I went back to being Black Crane and I started college courses. And I spent a year looking for Wally's body."

"Any success in your search?" Lucinda was sitting on the floor; her Queen robes spread out around her.

Angelee's smile widened,

"I successfully found his body and reconnected his soul to it; he is back."

"That is wonderful!" Luxinin and Lucinda stated at the same time.

"How are things with you?" Angelee sat in front of Luxinin and Lucinda; she wanted to know everything that she missed.

Luxinin told her the greatest news; Kring was caught and charged for his part in the mirror incident. Lucinda talked about Peter and the increase in his powers; he now had flight and telekinesis. Hakime was spending most of his time with the mirror and discovered a highly probable location for the fabled ruins. He wanted to gather a squad of soldiers to investigate but Lucinda was worried; especially since he had no powers of his own. Angelee offered to go with him to provide more protection but Lucinda and Luxinin had to object; they couldn't allow the true heir to put herself in danger. She couldn't help but laugh; she had to when she fought Dremlick; this little exploration with Hakime would be a piece of cake. Angelee told them about Wally and Artemis getting married; Kaldur returning as Leader of the Team and she and Dick talking about the future. Lucinda asked if they plan on getting married one day.

"Maybe; we have talked about it. But he says he does not want to rush into anything. I understand and all but…" sighing, Angelee lowered her head, "it is complicated."

With a slight nod, Lucinda put a comforting hand on Angelee's shoulder,

"Love is a complicated thing Angelica; no matter which race you are… human or alien. I am sure Richard wants to marry you; but he wants to make sure you both are ready for that step. Give him time. Besides, he needs time to get Nightwing out of his system; just like you need time to get Black Crane out of yours."

"I know. I have been trying; I thought I was done with the hero game. But with all honesty, I have… missed it. Protecting those who cannot protect themselves, doing the right thing… using my powers."

Lucinda grinned,

"That is the royal blood in you. It is a Queen's job to protect her people; you are protecting the people of Earth against threats they could not face on their own. It will never be easy to put Black Crane behind you; no matter how old you are," she looked over her shoulder, "I am sorry Angelica but I have to go; Kring has requested an audience with me."

"Of course, I understand. We will speak again soon; I promise." The three quickly hugged before Lucinda and Luxinin disappeared; the candles blowing out. Angelee stood up again and brushed off her pants. Checking the clock, it was only 1:45; she still had another hour before she had to pick up TJ from school and two hours before Dick came home. What could she do for an entire hour? "I guess I could bake some desserts; haven't done that in a while." So she headed to the kitchen to bake some of her famous desserts; mainly her raspberry pineapple upside down cake.

The hour quickly passed making her head to Gotham to get TJ from school. Meeting him outside, TJ was talking with Shannon and Jake. Ever since the incident back in February, he and Shannon had become close friends. On the way home, TJ told Angelee about his day; how much homework he had and how this boy in his Science class got in trouble for cheating on a test. Angelee told him she had a surprise for him when they got home; of course he wanted to know right now what it was; but she refused to tell him. Returning home, TJ ran inside to find desserts in the kitchen. Wanting some, he tried to sneak a brownie,

"I don't think so young man," the brownie tin levitated away from TJ, "not until you finish your homework and after dinner."

"Awww… come on Ang; just one piece."

"No way; you'll spoil your appetite." Letting out a small whine, TJ sat at the counter to start his homework, "Alright," a small piece of brownie was held out to TJ, " just one small piece and that's it."

"Thank you!" TJ took a bite and hummed; it tasted so good, "MMM… so good."

She couldn't say no to him; she gave in. Shaking her head as he ate the brownie, she washed some dishes and got a start on dinner; she was making her famous stir-fry. An hour later the front door opened; Dick coming home from school,

"I'm home! I smell sweets," he came around the corner, "and that explains it… you baked didn't you?" Angelee nodded, "What did you make?"

"Oh some cakes, pies, brownies. I have the last batch of cookies in the oven now while I'm making dinner. How was school?" Dick deeply exhaled as he plopped on the couch, "Uh oh… that doesn't sound good. What happened?"

"You know that big project in my criminal justice class; the design your own case with all the suspects, the crime and such?"

"How could I forget? You've been working on it for weeks; why?"

"Well one of my group members LOST all the work we did!" TJ and Angelee gasped, "Uh ah… I was so angry! Everything we did… GONE! He had it for one day!"

"So what are you going to do?" TJ put down his pencil and looked up.

"I have to talk to the others and make sure they have copies of their work."

Angelee opened the oven to pull out the cookie sheet,

"Don't you have copies of their work? That's usually something you would do." Dick was silent, "That means no… that is so unlike you. Did you talk to your Professor?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna talk to the others first; see if they their copies and if this guy is gonna stay in the group. I was SO angry when he told me he lost it."

Angelee knew he was furious. She quickly put dinner in the oven then went behind the couch,

"Everything will work out," massaging his shoulders, it took all her strength to get deep into the tissue, "you'll see. Call the others before dinner and sort it all out. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Finally his shoulders began to relax; a kiss was planted on his cheek, "If not, I'll help you if you have to redo it."

He deeply exhaled and rubbed his face,

"Yeah… I'm gonna go make those calls." Dick got off the couch leaving Angelee and TJ alone.

TJ went back to his homework; Angelee going back to making dinner. The rice was being cooked while red and green peppers were being sliced. Tonight wasn't going to be a good one. Dick would spend most of his time taking his anger out on open cases; mob crimes, Joker and Deathstroke. That meant she and TJ would be pushed aside while he worked out his issues.

"Hey Ang…" TJ interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

Treading lightly, TJ expressed his thoughts,

"Is there… something else bothering Dick? Besides this project he'd been working so hard on?"

"I don't know Tj," tossing the sliced peppers into the rice, she opened the fridge and pulled out packages of round steak and chicken. Angelee was afraid that maybe… something else was bothering him, "but unless he tells us… we'll never know."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" TJ looked towards Angelee's and Dick's bedroom. He hated when Dick got like this. Something else had to be upsetting him; he rarely acted like this anymore. Since TJ had been living with them, Dick tried to remain calm and openly talk about his troubles to set a good example for TJ. He looked up to Dick… and there was no way Dick was about to let him down. But this time was different; something big was upsetting him. Hoping to forget about everything, TJ went back to his homework while Angelee continued to make dinner. A half hour later, Dick came back into the living room and turned on the TV to drown out his annoyance. Both of them wanted to ask what the others said; but they knew it wouldn't be a good idea. The timer went off for the cookies. Taking them out, the sweet smell brought a small smile to Dick's face; though no one could see it. Soon dinner was ready and the three ate in silence. TJ helped with the dishes then finished his homework. Dick had escaped to the old warehouse right after dinner; only saying he'd be there for a while. At 10 o'clock TJ was sent for bed, "You should talk to him."

Angelee froze while shutting off the TV in his room,

"I don't know Tj; he's in a dark place right now. I'm not sure why and I don't think it would be smart to talk to him about it."

"But if something serious is going on, wouldn't you wanna know about it?"

"Of course I would. But I can't pry anything from him; he'll tell me when he's ready."

"What if he never is?" Climbing under the blankets, TJ looked at a family picture he had pinned on a wall.

"Well," Angelee sat on the edge of the bed, "if that should happen… then I'll use my telepathy and read his mind okay?" TJ nodded, "Alright kiddo, time for bed. You have school tomorrow." She tucked him in, "I'll see you in the morning." She turned off his light and headed for the door.

"Angelee?" TJ muttered out; she turned around, "Save Dick… please?"

A small smile appeared on Angelee's face,

"Of course. Now go to sleep." Shutting the door, a heavy sigh escaped her mouth. Something had to be done about Dick; she had to help him. Returning to her bedroom, the jeans and orange short sleeved shirt was replaced with her Black Crane suit. Teleporting herself, she thought of Nightwing's location only to find herself in the BatCave.

_~The BatCave, April 16__th__, 22:34~_

"The BatCave? What am I doing here?"

"Good, you got my thoughts." Nightwing appeared from the shadows; arms folded.

Batman came next; his eyes were slits as he stared at her.

"What's going on?" Batman pressed a button on the Bat Computer; an image of a large circular object appearing, "What is that?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," his voice was soft but harsh; "does anything look familiar to you?"

Black Crane flew over to the screen to get a better look,

"No… Should it?"

The image zoomed in,

"How about now?"

"…That's… that's a Trivoyian symbol. It's the symbol of the royal line. What's it doing here? Where is it?"

"It was spotted on the outskirts of the solar system," Nightwing's voice was skeptical and somewhat annoyed, "what is it?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"Because it's Trivoyian and it has the royal line symbol. You of all people should now what is it!"

Not believing what Nightwing was implying, Crane stared at him; her eyes getting a reddish tint,

"You wouldn't be suggesting that I'm behind that thing entering the solar system... would you Nightwing?" Batman and Nightwing glanced at each other than at her, "Because if you are… then you and I… are going to have a REAL problem."

Nightwing opened his mouth. But before one word could escape Batman cut him off,

"He isn't suggesting anything Black Crane. He called you here at my request. You need to tell us what you know about whatever that thing is."

"Look… I don't know ANYTHING about whatever that is," Black's voice was loud enough to cause an echo through the cave, "I have never seen that before in my life! I don't even know what it's called! How do you expect me to tell you about it when I don't even know about it?"

"Well you have to know something Crane! It has your blood line symbol on it!"

"I'm telling you I don't know! And I can prove it," turning to Batman, Black Crane tried to calm herself down, "give me a chance to prove it. I can contact Lucinda right here; she can tell you I don't know anything about that object." Batman sighed then nodded his head. In a blink, Crane was gone then returned with a bag. In it had the chalk and candles. She drew the communication symbol, placed the candles on the edges and lit them. Removing her mask, she entered the center and recited the communication spell, "Connect me to my past, connect me to my future. Show the mast to the suture of this world and Trivoyian. Bring to me a friend who can tell me the way. Blend this world and the day!" The usual bright light to Black Crane and Nightwing forced an unaware and unfamiliar Batman to shield his eyes. Fading, he looked on to see two figures standing before Crane in the symbol.

Leaning closer to Nightwing, Batman had to ask,

"What just happened?"

"This is how she communicates with her Godmother and Royal Advisor; it's magic. Trust me you wouldn't understand; I barely do." Nightwing informed him on the basics. They impatiently waited for Black Crane to introduce them. Finally, Crane moved aside.

"Batman, allow me to introduce my Godmother, the Queen, Lucinda and the Royal Advisor Luxinin."

Batman bowed in respect; he was familiar with royal customs as he and his alter ego have met many dignitaries over the years. Luxinin and Lucinda smiled in acknowledgement,

"You are the Batman Angelica has spoken so fondly of. We have heard much about you."

"I wish I could say the same." Batman's eyes glared at Crane who just shrugged.

Lucinda, in a simple red dress and her hair curled, looked around her surroundings,

"If you do not mind me asking, where are we?"

"I will tell you another time. There is something you two need to see," Crane nodded to Nightwing. He pressed a button on the BatComputer and the image of the Trivoyian object appeared, "Do you know what that is?" Lucinda's eyes went wide as she gasped; Luxinin remained silent.

"By the silence…"after zooming in on the image, Nightwing folded his arms, "I'd say they do. What is it?"

The two Trivoyians stared at each other.

"Lucinda… Luxinin… please do not make me say it. I do not wish to go there."

Go there… they knew what that meant. There had been a few times that Angelica went True Heir mode and demanded she'd know something. She'd shout, 'I am the True Queen and I demand to know what is going on!' then realize what she said and immediately apologized. Knowing it was time she knew the truth, Lucinda took a large breath then spoke,

"Angelica, there is… a lot more about Trivoyian that you do not know. Trivoyian was not always the planet you or your parents knew. I believe you are familiar with the Period of Suffering?" Black Crane nodded her head, "In earlier times, when the Period of Suffering was first researched, many of our people did not survive to see the next year like we do now."

"What is this Period of Suffering?" Batman interjected.

Black Crane began,

"It is a time when Trivoyian's sun explodes and a smaller one, the size of ours, is there in its place. It will take about two or three years for things to return to normal. That is why when I am here, I am colder than you; my physical anatomy is used to warmer sun rays."

"I see. Carry on Your Majesty."

Nodding, Lucinda continued,

"Because people were dying and we had no clue as to why, we had to act quickly to find an answer… or find a new planet to live on. So, we got to work. We researched the Period of Suffering and began to find a new home; just in case. We discovered that we had a moon; one of many moons actually, that had a magical barrier set up by the ancients to protect the Trivoyian people from the unusual event of our sun bursting. The King and Queen; far before you know of, agreed that during the time of the regrowth of the sun, the people would live on this moon. Every thousand years, the entire planet would move to that moon and wait it out. Over the generations, it had become equipped with highly advanced military defenses and homes. A second palace was even built for the royal family. The magical barrier was held together by the royal line. Over time, it transformed into a thriving and sustainable sanctuary."

"So what happened?" Nightwing was now next to Crane when she asked. She never knew this about the Period of Suffering. She had always assumed the people hid in their homes during that time. Hearing this new information about intrigued her.

Now Luxinin spoke,

"There was a Head of the Kingdom Defenders 6generations before King Tymlion _(time-leon)_ that thought the moon, that The King renamed Trivoyian 2, should have been used for offensive tactics instead of defensive. He wanted to make the moon mobile to make the Trivoyian way of life known throughout the universe. The King, King Hydmick, refused; said Trivoyians were a peaceful race and did not want to cause turmoil. This Kingdom Defender was not accepting of that and challenged Hydmick to a power dual for control of the throne. Of course Hydmick won and the Defender was banished. Years later, the Defender returned to seek vengeance against the royal family. During the years he was banished, many of his followers were actively making his wish… a reality. So when he returned, Trivoyian 2 had been made mobile by magic and the Defender fought for control. He succeed by killing the King and Queen forcing the remaining members of the line; their two sons and daughter, to be brought back to Trivoyian 1, by guards and defenders who still believed in the royal line. The people were kicked back here as well; well, the ones who did not agree with his plans. Anyone who agreed with his plans was allowed to live on Trivoyian 2. Leaving the Trivoyian atmosphere, Trivoyian 2 flew through the galaxy."

"It is like the WarWorld all over again," angry that she never knew, Black Crane deeply exhaled, "so what is Trivoyian 2 doing here? And how is it still mobile?"

"The Defender, whose name was Adam, still controls the magical barrier."

"How? He has to be thousands of years old!"

"The magical barrier…" Crane said; Nightwing looking at her, "Rukmell had told me that Trivoyians have a long life span as long as they live on Trivoyian. That magic barrier keeps that rule intact."

Luxinin nodded in agreement,

"Adam, and everyone who follows him, is still alive on that moon. It is no longer called Trivoyian 2 however. Once Adam gained control, he renamed it."

Now Batman was standing next to Nightwing,

"Renamed it to what?"

"It was renamed to Mearion."

"Mearion? I'm somewhat familiar with the Trivoyian language but that's new to me. What does it mean?" Nightwing wondered. He had learned some of the Trivoyian dialect over the years to keep up with Angelee but he was so far behind in his lessons.

Mearion… it couldn't. Black Crane lowered her head to remember her own studies she did with Rukmell after she first defeated Dremlick,

"It is Trivoyian for war. If memory serves me correct," Luxinin smiled, "how do we stop it?"

"You must shut the systems down from the inside. It will not be easier to get through the barrier however. Nightwing, if you will put up the details of Mearion please," nodding, Nightwing went to the BatComputer and pressed some buttons. Just then, the schematic of Mearion appeared to the left of the image, "there is a control room in the palace where all the defenses are manned. Adam will be on the Throne controlling the barrier; it is the only thing keeping him alive. The minute that magical barrier disintegrates, the years he traveled in space will catch to him… and he begin to rapidly age until he turns into nothing; the people with him."

Batman examined the schematics,

"What's the quickest way to take down the barrier?"

Finally Lucinda spoke; she had remained quiet for the past few minutes to allow Luxinin the time he needed the history or Mearion,

"The only way to get past the barrier is for it to recognize one of its own. The barrier was designed to allow passage to its own people freely but to reject any outsiders."

"So that means…" Black Crane began but couldn't finish her own sentence. She had to do this on her own; she was the only person who could.

"Once you are inside, you will have to defeat Adam; make him lose focus on the barrier for a split second. It takes a lot of focus and power to keep it up around the entire moon; which technically is now a planet in Adam's eyes. There will be guards and Kingdom Defenders protecting the palace and 'The King'" Luxinin made air quotes; very earthly of him forcing Crane and Nightwing to snicker, "shut down the defenses first then head for Adam. Make a distraction for the other guards and Defenders; allowing you clear access to him. It is a slow moving object so it will not be there for another few years; if Adam should go there at all."

The three Earth people were confused,

"A few years?"

"It takes our Cretichers, which are fast flying ships; similar to your jets, 25 Earth years to get Trivoyian to Earth. Mearion is no way as fast as those so it will take much longer to there. Now if he had one our Cretichers, it would take him mere months to get there."

Silent for a minute, Batman was carefully examining the schematics in more detail,

"How long can we expect that thing to get here? If it should at all."

"Batman that can be hard to estimate. It depends on what Adam has planned for your solar system." Luxinin or Lucinda really had no idea exactly how long it would take.

"How long?" His voice was harsher and stern.

Looking at each other, Luxinin and Lucinda began to speak in Trivoyian; Black Crane picking up words here and there,

"Anywhere from 3-9 Earth years. That is if he decides to head for Earth at all."

His eyes narrowed to white slits,

"I have to head to the Watchtower to tell the League about this," Batman sent the details of Mearion to the League so he can pull it up later. Turning to Black Crane, he stared directly at her, "we will discuss this later," now he was facing Lucinda and Luxinin. Bowing low, he thanked them, "thank you for the information."

"We are glad we could be of assistance. Now if you excuse us, we must return to our duties."

"Thank you Lucinda and Luxinin; I appreciate it," Crane hugged them good-bye, "we will talk again," the three nodded to each other then Luxinin and Lucinda disappeared; the candles blowing out, "see," the candles were picked up, "told you I didn't know anything about that thing." Not saying anything, Batman left the BatCave for the Watchtower; they needed to know about the possible intrusion to Earth's air space in the near future. Grunting, Black Crane shook her head, "Oh it's okay Bats… I didn't expect any sort of apology or something from you. Just leave without saying anything."

"Did you really expect him to apologize?"

"Don't say anything to me Night," her hand was held up to block him out, "don't EVEN try to justify thinking I had something to do with that thing. You can sleep here tonight." In a blink of rainbow, she teleported herself back to Bludhaven for the night. It was late and she had class in the morning. With a large art project to do in the morning, she had to get some sleep.

Weeks passed; Dick/Nightwing staying at Wayne Manor to let things pass between him and Angelee. TJ began to wonder about Dick so he took a vacation to the Watchtower after school one day.

_~The Watchtower, May 10__th__, 15:58~_

"RECOGNIZED TJ A14!" TJ materialized from the zeta tube near the Mission Room. There he saw Kaldur, Beast Boy, Bandicoot and Primrose; the new Artemis, and Nightwing talking with Batman, Black Canary and Captain Atom.

"TJ?" Batman was the first to look at him, "What are you doing here? Where is Angelica?"

"She doesn't know I'm here," TJ joined them in front of the giant window; "I came here on my own. I need to borrow Night for a bit; is that okay?" The Leaguers and senior members of the Team caught glances of each other before they all stared at Nightwing. All wondering the same thing, Black Canary nudged her head for them to go talk. TJ and Nightwing went off to the side, "What's going on?"

"Just League business that's all."

"That's not what I mean Dick. What's going on between you and Angelee now? It seems ever since you two went back to being heroes… nothing's been the same. What happened?"

Nightwing stared down at the 12 year old. His hair was short; he just got a haircut, and his body was getting toned from the martial arts training. TJ had the look of a young hero to be and Nightwing was ready to let him become part of the Team,

"It's complicated Tj."

"It's always complicated with you. Let me rephrase it, what did you do?" TJ knew better; he knew Dick caused a rough patch between them.

"Something happened and I thought she had something to do with it but she didn't. But you know her… she doesn't let me forget it."

Grunting, TJ threw his head back,

"Why am I not surprised? What made you think she had anything to do with it?"

"I think he should know Nightwing," Black Canary had joined them; "after all… he is Black Crane's cousin."

An eyebrow was raised on TJ's face,

"I should know what? What's going on?"

"Follow me," Canary led TJ to the others, "you are related to this."

"Canary he's too young to know. If Crane wanted him to know she would've told him." Batman knew Angelee would've told TJ about Mearion if she wanted to him, "It's up to her to tell him."

"Trust me… Angelee won't tell me anything; she treats me like a kid. What do I need to know?" Holo-screens of Mearion appeared in front of TJ. He stared at them all confused, "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"This is Mearion; a Trivoyian moon that is like the WarWorld," TJ's eyes went wide, "Batman discovered its presence on the outskirts of the solar system. He and Nightwing brought it to Crane's attention; thinking she knew… or was responsible for its appearance. It turns out; thanks to some information from Lucinda and Luxinin from Trivoyian itself, Black Crane knew nothing about it."

Snorting, TJ folded his arms,

"I could've told you that. She doesn't know much about Trivoyian; I left when I was young so I don't remember much. But I do remember learning about this in Ancient Trivoyian History class while my Parents were schooling me before we came here. They said it was originally named Trivoyian 2 but after it was taken over by an old Kingdom Defender, it was later named Mearion; which is Trivoyian for war," Batman narrowed his eyes, "I told you, I know more about Trivoyian and its history than Angelee does," Nightwing smiled; he had learned from Angelee, "I don't know why it would come all the way here; there's nothing here that's useful to it or the Kingdom Defender controlling it."

"What do you mean?"

"My Father and Uncles used to tell me that Trivoyian 2 is protected by a magical barrier that's used to keep the controller alive. A Trivoyian's life force; which gives us life and our powers, only lasts so long before it grows old and runs out. If we stay on Trivoyian, we can last thousands of years. If we leave, we live the normal lifespan of a regular Earth person because our life force weakens and adjusts to the environment. That barrier around Mearion, or Trivoyian 2, whichever you want to call it, takes A LOT of life force to keep it powered. If that Defender who took control is still controlling that barrier, then that means he drained the life forces of everyone living on that surface to keep him alive." Wow… he did know more about Trivoyian history than Angelee did.

In shock that this 12 year old knew so much more than the 20year old he knew for years, Batman stared at the young boy. TJ had become quite the physical fighter over the years and had adapted to his Trivoyian powers quite well. Batman was surprised TJ hadn't become part of the hero game yet; surely Nightwing would train him,

"So you're saying this Defender; Adam, according to Lucinda and Luxin, is draining the life forces from the people who is living there with him, and his life force is powering the barrier… then there is only one reason why he'd be here."

Everyone put it together; Captain Atom breaking the silence first,

"But he would have to know they're here. How could he know that? And if he can't leave the barrier, how does he intend to get their attention?"

"He already has," Nightwing finally spoke, "we brought Mearion to Angelee's attention. Now she knows she has to do something to stop it. She doesn't know what TJ knows. Batman, it's a trap."

"You're right Nightwing. Black Crane needs to know the information TJ has told us."

"I'll tell her at home. She'll be angry that I came here myself but once she finds out what I know about Mearion, she'll be fine. I do think you two should apologize to her though; she's been pretty upset that you guys accused her of knowing about it these past few weeks." TJ headed for the zeta tube, "I have to get home; before Angelee freaks out that I'm not there and starts looking for me. I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks for the help TJ." Black Canary ruffled TJ's hair. Even though he was 12 now, he was still the youngest. TJ nodded then went through the zeta tube. Once he was gone, Canary returned her attention to the others, "We have to do something about Mearion. It can't just stay in our solar system; it will cause a bunch of gravitational changes in the other planets."

"What do you suggest we do? None of us can get through the barrier. Only another Trivoyian has access."

Black Canary grinned at Nightwing,

"But you have some of Angelee's life force. The barrier will recognize you and allow you through. You know how to combat Trivoyian powers more than we do; you, Kaldur, M'gann and Conner. If this guy wants TJ's and Angelee's life forces, then we can't let her go inside to stop him."

"What do you suggest we do? We can't just go up to the barrier and demand entrance. And we can't ask Nightwing, TJ or Black Crane to do it." Captain Atom was thinking the same as everyone else.

Finally addressing the news, Nightwing lowered his head,

"We know who's going to do it," the Team and the League looked at him; "we know Angelee's going to handle it. Especially since Batman and I brought it to her attention. And thought she was to blame for it. If and when Mearion comes to Earth, she'll be the first person to enter it."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Batman's eyes were small white slits again. What would she do? Would she have the will to destroy the moon? Or would she stay there to learn about her people?

That night, Dick finally returned home to Bludhaven only to find Black Crane on a rooftop overlooking the commercial city docks.

"Black Crane," Dick, dressed as Nightwing, landed behind her after dropping from his line, "what are you doing here?"

"SSSHHh!" She shushed him, "Be quiet!"

Leaning next to her, Nightwing watched silently at an incoming freighter,

"What are we supposed to be watching?"

"I got Intel of a buy going down tonight. Don't know by whom or for what. But according to the Intel, whoever is buying that freight; has huge plans for it." Silently they watched the freight get unloaded followed by a car pulling up, "That has to be the buyer. I'm going in for a closer look." Crane went invisible then floated down behind some cargo. Not being able to hear anything from there, she inched closer.

"Is this it?"

"Yes sir," the voice sounded nervous, "everything's here."

Getting a better look, Crane wanted to see the buyer's face.

"Good! Load the truck! Now!" The nervous men quickly started to load the truck that was parked to the side near the bow of the freighter, "And make sure none of the product gets damaged or else he'll have your head!" Now in front of him, Crane tried to recognize the face. But she couldn't see anything; the man had a red hood with eye holes over his face. She couldn't see his face; she couldn't tell who he was but something felt familiar to her. Flying a bit higher, she headed for the truck to get a glimpse of the cargo. Reaching the edge, she felt something tug on her ankle; pulling her to the ground, "I had a feeling you'd be here cupcake," the line became electrified; shocking Crane; she became visible, "and if you're here… that means lover boy isn't far behind." Crane looked over her shoulder; grunting from the line, "Oh yes little girl, my boss told me ALL about you and your lover boy before I took this job. Said I better prepare for you two to interfere. And lo and behold, here you are."

Chuckling, Black Crane gleamed,

"And you think you know ALL of my moves don't you?"

"I've been educated cupcake; I know it all."

"Men… always so cocky," in a flash, Crane spun; jerking the line from the hooded man's hands; him standing in shock, "bet you didn't expect that huh?" The line was kicked off her foot as she brushed dirt off her, "Aww… you got mud on my knee. You're going to have to pay for that." A large grin crawled on her face; the man backing up, "Oh go ahead… I'll give you a three second head start before the lover boy catches up to you," oh her smart-allic remarks; Nightwing missed those over the weeks, "you're not going to run? So I get you to myself?" Getting into a battle stance, Crane was ready, "Oh goodie." The hooded man charged for Crane before a line was roped around him and he was hulled back; Nightwing landing behind him, "You're no fun you know?"

"Behind you!" Nightwing warned her as a punch from the hooded man landed on Nightwing's face.

Crane peeked over her shoulder to see the other goons pulling out their guns and aiming at her,

"You won't be needing those," her hands were extended as each gun was snapped in half then thrown into the ocean water, "Who's first?" No one stepped forward, "No volunteers?" Shrugging, Crane laughed, "OH well, I'll just have to pick." One by one, the goons were defeated just for Nightwing to finish with the hooded man, "Who are you working for?" Crane had a telekinetic hold on the man, "What are in those crates?"

Grinning, the man laughed,

"You really think this hold will stick? The boss told me all about this too." A grenade dropped in front of them; knock-out smoke emitting from it. Crane lost focus on the telekinetic hold allowing the man to escape. Falling to the floor, the last thing they heard was the sound of tires squealing off.

Hours passed before they woke; seeing the truck and cargo gone. Refusing to speak about what happened, Nightwing apologized for thinking Crane had anything to do with Mearion appearing in the solar system. They talked about school and TJ after returning home to the apartment. TJ woke up when he heard footsteps coming from the bedroom. Angelee and Dick taught him to defend the place while they were gone and he had grown to be a fairly light sleeper. Thrilled to see Dick back home, TJ hugged him and wanted to know everything but Dick said he had to go back to sleep.

Dick and Angelee only had a few weeks of classes left at Gotham University. Dick's last year started in August; he'd be graduating next May with degrees in Criminal Justice and Computer Sciences. The rest of May went fast and soon they were out of school. TJ was doing better in school this year since he had made some friends thanks to Shannon and paying attention to his studies. He actually wore the necklace but hid it underneath his shirt so people couldn't see it. In June, Dick and Angelee spoke about allowing TJ to join the Team; if he would want to. Angelee was hesitant. But after talking with TJ… and finding out he wanted to be part of it, she allowed him to join. Taking up the name Black Illusionist, his power was making illusions around his enemies; illusions powerful enough to cause mental instability; he learned the ways of the Team. Since he was 12, Angelee put a lot of conditions on him. His schoolwork came before the Team or any mission; she wasn't about to let his grades drop because of him joining the Team. Beast Boy and Bandicoot were happy to have their friend finally join the Team. He already felt like he was part but this was even better; he was an actual member. He wouldn't be A14 anymore; he was now B27 _(Again… have to look to see if this is right. It might be 26, 27 or 28… there are so many and it's been a while so I have to look.) _Angelee helped him to control his powers more and more and in no time, he didn't have to wear the Amulet anymore. Black Canary, Angelee, Dick and Kaldur taught him martial arts; Kaldur and Black Canary filling in when Angelee and Dick couldn't. Conner took on the responsibility of keeping an eye on 'the kid' during missions and training; especially during missions. But Angelee wouldn't let him go on any missions unless she or Dick was there first. Mearion was closely monitored; it hadn't moved from Saturn's orbit since they got word of it and that began to worry the League. Why hasn't it moved yet? If Adam wanted TJ's and Angelee's life forces, he should've started to make his way by now.

July came and gone; it was quiet for a change. TJ was beginning to spend all his free time on the Watchtower with the Team and the League; training and getting close to everyone. Angelee took TJ to Trivoyian in Mid-July to meet his Aunt Amera and to see what has become of the planet he left at a young age. Amera said TJ looks actually like his mother Himera; making TJ to become saddened. He missed her; but doing right and joining the Team was his way of making sure she was proud of him. August came and school started again; TJ in 7th grade. He had one more year of junior high then he'd be in high school. Where had the years gone? One minute he's 10 and now he's almost 13 in 7th grade! Angelee couldn't believe it's been almost 3 years since she found out about him and took him in. He had grown up so much since that time; maybe it was time for him to join the Team he had been around for so long. Slowly she began to let TJ go on missions without her or Dick; he proved himself and listened to instructions effectively. The red hooded man from the docks in Bludhaven hadn't shown himself since that night and Angelee or Dick couldn't find any trace of him. Who was he? And who was the boss he worked for? In early August, Wally and Artemis called everyone to the Watchtower with big news. Once every member of the Team and the League was there; they shared the news. Artemis was pregnant! Everyone cheered and shook hands; M'gann and Primrose hugging them. She was 6weeks along so she still had a long way to go. Dick and Angelee took everyone out to celebrate. Wow; Wally was going to be a father; and Artemis a Mother. The first ones of the Team to start a family of their own. Who would've thought Wally, the guy who would hit on every girl he saw, would be the first one married, out of the hero life and going to be a father before Dick or Mal. But Dick wasn't about to let anything ruin his best friend's news; he made it all about them. Hearing the news made him begin to think about his life with Angelee more than he ever had before. Everyone expected them to be the first ones to marry and have a family; and now, he was beginning to understand why everyone thought that. Going back home after celebrating, he looked at Angelee's old sketchbooks; she had filled up a dozen more since 2016. Flipping through one of them, he came to the drawing she made of her; him and their four kids she dreamt about all those years ago. She had that dreams 3 years ago; 3 years ago she saw a possible future with him. What was he waiting for? What was holding him back from proposing; from marrying the love of his life? He didn't know; and he hated that.

Dick's first semester of his last year of college was filled with moderately easy classes; two computer sciences classes and an elective. He chose gymnastics since it would be easy for him. Angelee's semester was a bit more difficult. She enrolled in three art classes, a math class and a criminal justice class. The criminal justice course was more about detective work and collecting evidence than the course Dick took which focused more on corrections; overcrowding of jail cells, prisoner rights… all that good stuff that Angelee didn't need to know. Her art classes were Advanced Drawing which focused on more lifelike art and two art appreciation classes; one from modern times and the other from prehistoric times to the renaissance era. Her math was calculus 3; her final math class ever. Things were going smoothly for once in a while. Until one day at school, Dick and Angelee had break between classes so they were sitting on campus under a tree. It was a chilly September day; a few weeks into the semester.

_~September 10__th__, 10:27, Dick and Angelee's POV~_

Sitting under a tree, Dick and Angelee already had a class done for the day. Laughing and talking about their class, they didn't realize a young man named Jimmy sitting on a bench 15feet away from them.

"So how was Art Appreciation of Prehistoric times this morning?" Dick had to ask; she hated that class and she was disappointed. She thought she'd enjoy it but she doesn't. Glaring at him, he chuckled, "That bad huh?"

"For one… the Professor was almost 20minutes late. So a bunch of us was gonna leave like we're allowed to but when we got to the doorway, he had the nerve to ask where we're going! Like we had no right to leave! Then he gave us a pop quiz on everybody's name in the class! We don't care! Everybody but one person in that entire class hates him. As if that wasn't bad enough, he assigned the first paper of the semester. How many pages? 20! With at least 10 different sources!" Angelee sighed, "Thank goodness I have the other Appreciation class that I actually enjoy later. How was your Computer class?"

Chuckling again, he rubbed the back of his neck,

"I got hit on…" Now Angelee laughed, "Wait… you're laughing? You're not angry?"

She laughed harder,

"Dick… look at you. You are one if not the most attractive guy on campus. Did you really expect for that not to happen? You have ALWAYS attracted the ladies. Do I have to remind you of how many girls you had over the years?" He shook his head, "I know you're going to get hit on; it always has and it always will. Besides, I did too."

This caught him off guard. Sitting up, he narrowed his eyes,

"By who?"

"See that guy on the bench right there? The one in the jeans and red shirt?"

"Him? Do you know him?"

Angelee nodded,

"His name's Jimmy; I've had him in a couple of classes the past few months. I've got him in drawing and calculus. This morning after class, before you and I met up, he saw me and asked me if I'd like to have dinner with him one night. When I told him that you and I were still together, he just shrugged and said 'he doesn't need to know'. He's been trying for a while."

"And I'm just finding out about this now why?"

"Because I can handle it. I don't need my over-protective boyfriend to fight my battles. He hasn't tried anything drastic. If he does, then you have my permission to get involved okay?" Dick glared at Jimmy on the bench, "Dick? Promise me you won't get involved. Please?"

Letting out a long sigh, Dick wrapped his arms around her,

"Alright… I promise."

"Thank you," Angelee kissed his cheek, "I appreciate it."

Too bad Dick couldn't keep his promise. He tried for two weeks; but he couldn't do it. Constantly being aware of his surroundings, he would see Jimmy following them while he'd be taking her to class or her taking him. But, on this particular day, Jimmy took his… interest, another step further. Catching Angelee outside waiting for him, he made a move.

_~September 25__th__, Angelee's POV~_

Sitting under their tree, Angelee was waiting for Dick to get off class. He was done for the day but she still had one more class so he was going to sit there until she finished; doing homework to pass the time. Angelee was working on her Drawing 3 assignment. She had to draw a busy environment. The campus grounds were always crowded with students; the perfect setting for the drawing. But with all the people moving, she placed the spell on the pencil to draw the people faster; before they moved.

"Hey Ang," a voice distracted her, "I was looking for you."

Looking up, she saw Jimmy standing over her,

"Jimmy… what do you want?"

"Oh you know… wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine; waiting for Dick to meet me before I go to my next class." Angelee went back to her drawing.

Jimmy sat down in front of her,

"So I wanted to ask you. I'm going to a party this weekend, wanna come with me?"

"No."

"Oh come on; it would be fun. Music, dancing… he's got a beach house," leaning in closer, Jimmy had a smile on his face, "and I know how much you love the beach."

"Jimmy," Angelee stared at him; her eyes narrow, "I've told you before, I have a boyfriend whom I'm extremely happy with. I've asked him to not get involved with this but he will if he has to. I'm telling you right now… you don't want him to. So for your own sake, back off!"

But Jimmy didn't care. Instead, he inched closer until he right next to her,

"He doesn't deserve such a brilliant, beautiful… intelligent woman like yourself. You deserve better; you deserve a real man… not some pretty boy," Angelee snorted, "come on, you can't deny the attraction between us."

Now letting out a full laugh, the drawing pad was set down on her lap,

"Go away James… NOW!"

"Not until you agree to go out with me. I'm telling you Angel; one date with me and you'll forget all about what's his name."

Before another word could escape her mouth, Jimmy was pulled up; Dick right in his face,

"She said to leave her alone!" Dick threw him back, "I promised her I wouldn't get involved but you forced my hand. This better not happen again. If it does, I WON'T be as nice. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

"You don't deserve her pretty boy," Jimmy rose to his feet; ready to fight, "she deserves to be given the world; anything her heart desires. You get all the attention from every other girl; you don't hers. No way… you're every other girl's."

"Back off now; you have no idea what I'm capable of."

Jimmy chuckled,

"And you have NO idea what I'm capable of." In the blink of an eye, they began to fight. Angelee expected for Jimmy to be taken down right away; however, he wasn't. He was holding his own, "You see, I know martial arts myself." The fighting intensified, "I always get what I want." A punch was landed to Dick's gut followed by a knee to the face. Where did Jimmy learn these moves? They looked familiar. Finally, Angelee had to step in and stop it.

Stepping between them, she ducked an incoming punch from Jimmy intended for Dick,

"STOP!" The boys froze, "I won't stand around anymore and watch you two fight like little boys," she faced Dick first, "hon stop… please," he gritted his teeth, "Richard…"

His face softened then lowered his fists,

"Fine… just for you."

"Thank you," Angelee now looked at Jimmy, "I hope this proves that I don't like you. And no matter what you say or do will change that. I love Dick Jimmy; that's never going to change. He and I have been through too much together for me to just throw it away for you," Dick's and Angelee's arms went around each other, "we're made for each other. Now please… leave us alone." Double taking them, Jimmy was ready to fight both, "You can't take both of us."

She was right; he couldn't. He had no choice; he had to back off,

"Fine… you win pretty boy. I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you deserved cupcake." Full of rage and hate, Jimmy stormed off.

It was over; Jimmy was done trying to split them up. Dick and Angelee exhaled; Dick with a few bruises on his face and torso. Gingerly he sat under the tree; Angelee sitting next to him. Resting against each other, they took in the moment; they could finally relax. Angelee skipped her next class to be with Dick; and to make sure Jimmy doesn't attack him while she isn't around. They went home where his wounds were healed and talked about their cases. The red hooded man hadn't been seen in a while and that was starting to worry them. Whatever was in those crates that night were still out there; and there was no clue as to their whereabouts. The only thing they could do was wait until they got Intel about it. Mearion hadn't moved either; Angelee wondering why not. It was too far for her to travel but the longer it stayed in the solar system, the more dangerous it became. Something would have to be done soon; before severe gravitational shifts began to occur.

Two days later, Karen and Mal were married. Members of the Team and the League all attended as did family and friends. The ceremony was small and simple; yet extremely elegant. The reception went late into the night; everyone having a good time. Karen and Mal hoped for Angelee and Dick to catch the bouquet and garter; but they avoided it. Having already caught them from Wally's and Artemis's wedding, they got the hint loud and clear. Maybe it was time for them to start thinking about. But that meant bringing the drawings into play again; reminding Angelee about them. But they have been a couple for three years now; loved each other even longer. This was his last year of college; his last year becoming responsible for himself… fully responsible. Bruce was paying for the apartment even though Dick didn't want him to. But Bruce couldn't let his son pay for anything; even if he wasn't living at home anymore. The festivities of the wedding died down a few days after the wedding and things slowly began to return to normal. Missions continued, Batman monitoring Mearion's location, Dick and Angelee training TJ, and TJ becoming more and more comfortable by himself on the Team. October came; the nights becoming cold. Nightwing and Black Crane switched to warmer suits to ensure they didn't get colds while on patrol. All their cases turned cold like the nights. Nothing was happening which was odd; even by Gotham standards. From all his training with Batman, Nightwing had a bad feeling about everything; something big was going to happen… and happen soon.

But he would never find out in this year. October quietly passed and November quickly started. Jaime and Primrose got engaged on the 21st and hosted Thanksgiving for the first time as a couple. Everyone from the League and the Team were invited and came. The poor house was packed that everyone had to eat outside. Which was okay since it was nice in El Paso but there were so many people Angelee helped serve with her telekinesis. Another wedding to plan for two more members of the Team. Who would be next?

The first snow storm of the season occurred in early December; burying Gotham and Bludhaven in over 4feet of snow. The large amount of snow knocked out the power to everyone in Bludhaven; scaring TJ half to death. In order to stay warm, TJ, Dick and Angelee went to the Watchtower for a week while the storm passed. TJ absolutely loved it. Being around the League and the Team all the time was perfect for him. Seeing the interaction between everyone at all hours of the day added a new dynamic for him. He couldn't believe he was part of this life after so long. Seeing and hearing the stories on the news; and knowing his cousin was part of it… and now him… it was nothing like he ever felt before. School ended for the semester; TJ on winter break, Dick and Angelee done with one semester of college. Bruce hosted Christmas at the Manor again. With the growing families, the extra space was needed. Artemis was 4 months pregnant already. Man how time flew. Wally was beginning to worry about what kind of father he'd be for his child. He wanted better for his children; he didn't want them to get involved in the life he did. Many nights Dick would sit up with Wally to talk him through the nerves; tell him how great of a father he would be. Dick promised to be there for Wally as often as he could. And for that, Wally asked Dick to the baby's Godfather; he happily agreed. Soon the New Year came; a whole new year again for all. What would 2020 hold for them? Only one way to find out.

_So I was going to make this 2019/2020 but I added some new plot for 2019 so the next chapters is going to be 2020; Artemis's baby is born, Dick graduating college and the red hooded figure makes an appearance after months. Now I know what you guys are thinking; no it isn't Red Hood/Jason Todd. This red hood is just a red beanie with eye holes cut out. But… as fans of the DC world know, Jason is alive and I will add him in soon; sooner than you think. Maybe in 2020… or 2021; we'll see. So after 2020 is 2021; two babies, the new OC, another Graduation and an engagement… I'm looking forward to writing that chapter and introduce the new OC. This chapter is the deadline for any OCs you guys want me to add so if you want your OCs in the story, this is the last chance to submit them. I'm sorry for not updating too often; work had been crazy. But now my hours have been cut so I should have more time to write; as long as I'm in the writing mood. I have so much planned that I can't wait to write everything. I do hope everyone is enjoying it so far and I promise to update more than one chapter at a time. So please enjoy and review with suggestions, opinions and thoughts. Much appreciation._


	5. Chapter 5-2020

_Hey readers, here is 2020. Not much is planned for this chapter except a graduation, Artemis's baby being born and the appearance of the red-hooded man again. We learn more about who he is; and it shocks Angelee and Dick. Old friends are reunited for the first time in years and a new villain is introduced. I hope you all enjoy and continue to read. _

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 5:January 1st, 2020-December 31st, 2020

It's the year 2020; another year of surprises and happiness for everyone else but Angelee and Dick. They still haven't talked about getting their own happiness yet; but they knew it was time. The winter was abnormally harsh this year; 6feet of snow blanketed New England. Combined with below freezing temperatures, it became too dangerous for Black Crane and Nightwing to go out and patrol. Which meant it was dangerous for any criminals to act. January was dead silent; school didn't happen too much on account of the large amounts of snow. School was easy for this semester for Angelee and Dick; Dick only having one class to get the credit he needed for graduation. And Angelee taking two; one elective and another computer science course. Having much more free time meant they'd be able to spend a lot more together and with TJ. He loved playing in the snow and sledding just as much as Angelee did when she was that age; being carefree with no worries once so ever. February hit with everything it could; blistering winds, freezing temperatures and more snow; not much more but added to what was already there… people couldn't leave their homes. The ones who could would bring food and water to the people trapped in their homes. Mainly Dick, Angelee and TJ were the ones who were out and about thanks to her teleportation. She and Dick would go to the store to get groceries and water for the people of Bludhaven who couldn't get it themselves. Together, they saved the lives of the trapped people; and they did it as Angelee and Dick. In March, the snow began to melt. It was a slow process; but enough of it melted to let Nightwing and Black Crane to go out on patrol. It was March 13th; a chilly early spring night. It was their first patrol since December; which meant crime would increase. The criminals were ready to get out there again and cause all sorts of trouble and chaos. The first Intel Nightwing and Black Crane received was about the red-hooded man. He was back for action; and he had a lot planned.

_~March 13__th__, Bludhaven Airport, 01:11~_

Finally… some Intel about the red-hooded figure and the plans for the stolen cargo. Nightwing and Black Crane eyed the tarmac and the skies; waiting for a cargo plane.

"There," Black Crane's voice was soft and low, "from the south."

Nightwing turned his binoculars to the south skies. There a large cargo plane began its descent to the runway. No sooner after the wheels landed, a blue sedan drove onto the tarmac,

"There he is. Let's go."

They too began their descent to the tarmac to engage the red-hooded figure. Crane made them invisible so they could spy on the figure.

"Everything is ready boss," a new goon; one much stronger, "shipment is secure. The unloading shouldn't take more than two hours."

"Very good. You're much more capable than the others were. Make sure the loading goes smoothly; I want NO disturbances!"

"Yes boss!"

The red-hooded boss stood and watched the plane unload. Invisible, Nightwing telepathically communicated with Crane,

**"We need to figure out what's in that shipment. Any way you can find out?"**

** "I can scan them; get an image of what's inside."**

** "Do it."**

Crane took a large breath of the cool air; calming her mind. Her eyes turned white as she scanned the crates. Inside were small devices,

**"There's… some sort of small devices inside. I don't see any recognizable markings; they look smooth and plain,"** Nightwing didn't respond back right away, **"what do you wanna do?"**

** "If this guy is interested in them, then it can't be for anything good. We can't let them get their hands on it. We move on my word,"** watching the action, Nightwing waited for the right time to strike. The first two boxes were loaded onto a luggage carrier off the tarmac, **"go check those boxes. I'll deal with the red guy." **

Separating, Crane followed the luggage carrier to check the boxes; Nightwing to engage the red-hooded figure. Off the tarmac, Crane attacked the driver of the carrier and the goons protecting the cargo. Quickly, she opened one of the crates to discover small microchips used for some sort of technological weapon. But what kind? There are so many different possibilities; and without any sort of lead, there would be no way to find out until it was too late. Grabbing the collar of one of the goons, Crane began to interrogate him,

"What are you planning!?" He grinned and laughed at her. Using her telekinesis, she held him against the ground, "I WON'T ASK AGAIN! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?" The pressure of the telekinetic hold increased; the goon whimpering, "ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"I DON'T KNOW I SWEAR! I'M A LOW LEVEL GUY. I'M NOT TOLD ANYTHING! PLEASE… DON'T HURT ME!"

He was telling the truth; he didn't know anything. After a loud grunt, Black Crane threw him to the side then pushed off the ground; flying. She had to tell Nightwing what she found… and maybe pick the mind of the red-hooded man.

After splitting up, Nightwing immediately threw a Birdarang past the man; distracting him from watching the cargo come off the plane.

"No surprise you showed up tonight lover boy," Nightwing lunged, "where is cupcake? I'd LOVE to see her again." A slight chuckle escaped his mouth while he dodged the lunge, kicked him then slammed him into the ground, "Bet you didn't see that coming did you?"

Nightwing clenched his teeth,

"Who do you work for? What do you have planned for the cargo?"

The man laughed again,

"Even when I have you held against the ground you still think you're in charge. Typical… even at your lowest moment… you continue to think you're in control. You are such a control freak; I don't know how Black Crane and the rest of your little Team stand it. Let me tell you something kiddo, you aren't in control… never have, never will," a knife was held against Nightwing's throat, "I need you to deliver a message for me. Can you do that? Can you be a friend and relay the message? I need you to tell a girl… a girl that I am very fond of… that I'm coming for her. You see, she's with this… pretty boy and… she refuses to get rid of him. Let her know… that if she won't get rid of him… I'll have to get rid of him for her."

"And who is this… girl… I'm supposed to relay this to?"

Leaning close to his face, the man was smiling under the hood,

"Her name is Angelica."

Angelica… pretty boy… it couldn't be. His detective skills did it again; he knew who this man was.

"NIGHTWING!" Black Crane flew into the red hooded man then landed next to Nightwing, "Are you okay?" Extending a hand, Nightwing took it and was pulled to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine. Did you find out what's in those crates?"

"Only that they're filled with microchips for something technological. But the goon didn't know anything when I tried to ask."

"We need to get one of those chips so we can… UUHH!" Nightwing was tackled by the man.

"That won't be happening lover boy," the man pinned Nightwing, "see, my boss is already tired of you little kids interfering in his work."

"Who are you? How do you know who we are?"

He laughed,

"I guess we haven't been formerly introduced. You can call me… Red Warrior."

"Get off him!" Black Crane used her telekinesis to throw Red Warrior, "If you won't tell us who your boss is… then I'll just find out for myself," her eyes became white; fighting her way into Red Warrior's mind. Screaming in agony, Warrior fell to his knees; gripping his head, "let's see what you're hiding." It didn't take long before Crane exited his mind; Warrior falling over unconscious, "I got it… let's finish up here then head back."

Nightwing nodded, cuffed everyone then looked down at Warrior,

"Hold on; I need to check something."

"Why? Let the police handle it."

Kneeling in front, Nightwing gripped the top of the hood,

"He told me something; gave me a message to deliver to an Angelica… and called me pretty boy," that caught Crane's attention, "I need to see," The hood was removed to reveal his face, "I was right."

Under the hood was Jimmy; he was behind all of this. Crane couldn't didn't understand,

"Why? What did he hope to gain from this?" Nightwing stared at her, "It doesn't matter… let's just hand them over to the Police and get out of here. We still have to figure out who his boss is. And right now, we don't have a single clue to his… or her… identity."

Soon Bludhaven officers arrived on the scene and took Jimmy with the goons away. The BPD confiscated the microchips for evidence; but not before Nightwing could take one for his own investigating. They reported to Batman in the BatCave to explain their findings. Now that Red Warrior was behind bars, Batman would focus on discovering who his boss was; Nightwing and Black Crane were finished with that case… according to Bats. But Crane knew Night; he wasn't done… not until he found out what the microchips were going to be used for. Nightwing spent many nights alone in the warehouse that he turned into their own base looking into the microchips. Getting the manifest from the cargo ship; thanks to his hacking skills; he discovered they were made from one of the leading electronics company in Gotham; one of Bruce's competitors, and they were made as control chips for something. That something… he hasn't found out yet. April came; which meant Angelee's birthday. On the 18th she turned 21; which wasn't special for her but of course Dick made a big deal of it; he always did. He surprised her with breakfast in bed and wrapped presents in the living room. The breakfast was composed of chocolate chips pancakes, fruit and a tall class of milk. Enough was made for her, him and TJ then they went into the living room to open her presents. TJ got her new material for her Black Crane suit and new shoes to match. Dick's presents were a necklace, a full spa day for her and three friends and new technology for her suit. The girls took her out to party for her 21st; it was THE birthday they said; the birthday of birthdays. They wanted to take things to the extreme; like Dick's 21st birthday but she couldn't, she had Black Crane duties that night. Since it was Saturday, she or Dick didn't have classes so they decided to spend the day with TJ. They went to the zoo, the marina and the city park. But that night, Black Crane and Nightwing had to go out; much to Angelee's dismay. She was hoping to have the night off and spend it with Dick; but of course that couldn't happen. A new villain called Nightwing and Black Crane out. Maybe it was Jimmy's mysterious boss he was working for. Angelee and Dick said good-night to TJ then suited up. Going over the usual routine, every room was locked up as they left their apartment. TJ wanted to come with; fight alongside Black Crane and Nightwing; but Angelee refused. The villains in Bludhaven were more ruthless and dangerous than the ones he fought with the Team; and he had the entire Team to watch over him. By themselves as usual, Black Crane and Nightwing set out to find this new villain.

_~Municipal Train Yard, April 18__th__, 23:20, Black Crane and Nightwing's POV~_

The train yard; it had to be the train yard. If there was one place besides the sewers she hated to go to it was the train yard; never knowing what could come at her… it was the perfect place for an ambush.

"Of course this newbie would pick the train yard," Crane was flying behind Nightwing who was leaping from car to car, "perfect place for a surprise attack."

"Which is why it was picked. Whoever this new guy is sure knows his way around the city. Be alert; we don't know what to expect."

"No kidding." Black Crane, for the first time in a long time, was nervous. It has been a long time since a new villain entered the city. Maybe all the commotion and interfering they caused over the years gained the attention of other criminals from other cities. Who was this new one? Black Crane and Nightwing had made a lot of enemies over the years; it could be anyone. They've been lucky that there haven't been more since they moved to Bludhaven. _(So this new villain is from the new 52 comic book series and I know it happens later in Dick's life but since I don't plan on having Dick return as Nightwing after he and Angelee have children I'm adding this villain here.) _Black Crane kept looking around her; hoping to find anything suspicious. To her left, she saw a small group of people emptying a cargo car, "Night… over there."

Nightwing turned to her direction and saw the commotion,

"Let's move. You take the right; I got the left." She nodded; went invisible and flew off. Nightwing leapt over the cars agilely until he was on the left, **"You in position?"**

** "All set over here."**

** "Alright, levitate the box that's coming out right now."**

Crane levitated the box that was being handed off,

"AAAHH! I TOLD YOU THIS PLACE WAS HAUNTED MAN!"

"Oh shut up and finish the job!" He must be the guy in charge.

Crane couldn't resist,

"You know," she became visible above the men, "not only are you stealing but I believe you are trespassing on private property. The stealing alone will get you at least 5 years in prison and trespassing adds… how many years would you say?"

"Oh I don't know," Nightwing leapt behind them, "depending on their record… it could add anywhere from 5-20years."

"Tsk tsk…" shaking her head, Crane giggled, "maybe you guys should quit while you're ahead. This way we won't have to hand you over to the police."

One of the men laughed,

"You two think you're so cunning. If only you knew who you're messing with."

Now Nightwing and Crane laughed,

"You have no idea who you're messing with. Should we show them Black Crane?"

"It's time for some fun."

The guys began to shoot at the young heroes who easily dodged the incoming bullets. Nightwing used his agility and martial arts to take out two while Crane used telekinesis and force fields to take out the remaining three. Soon all five were lying on the ground but quickly recovered.

"Wow…didn't expect that so soon. Round two?" Nightwing asked.

"After you good sir." But before anything was landed, the five were back on the ground with darts in their shoulders. Both heroes were speechless; where did the darts come from? Black Crane flew down to the ground to pick one of the darts off… and to feel for a pulse, "They're not dead. The pulse is faint though."

Looking around the train yard, Nightwing tried to find the source of the darts,

"They came from the east end of the yard come on!" Taking off, Crane followed right behind him. But by the time they got there, nothing was there, "Dang it! Search for clues." Crane followed his orders; she could tell he was angry about the entire situation and she wasn't about to disobey and make matters worse. A few minutes passed, "Anything?"

"No… nothing," he growled, "We'll figure it out. Let's go back to the cargo car and take those idiots into custody."

"Yeah… I guess you're right." They headed back to the cargo car expecting to see the men there… boy were they wrong, "THEY'RE GONE!" Where could they have gone? "Something strange is going here… and I don't like it."

They had no choice but to return home. Dick recently started teaching a self-defense class and Angelee had homework to do. Returning home, they cleaned up, changed into street clothes and went to bed. The next morning, Dick ate a quick breakfast before heading to the dojo for his self-defense class. He wanted Angelee to teach it with him but she didn't have the time. She would be a usual guest though to assist with the lesson but she couldn't do it all the time. Instead she stayed home and did her homework; and helped TJ with his. That particular day in Dick's class, one of the women he taught actually landed a blow to his body; an unexpected blow. She was much more agile than he thought and he was surprised by it. After class, he had to go to the library to work on his own homework and he needed viable sources for a paper. He lost track of time and ended up staying later than he wanted; until 9pm actually. Since the library wasn't too far from the apartment he started walking home. What a mistake. Turning the corner three blocks from home, he heard shuffling in a nearby alley. Thinking it was just a cat, he thought nothing of it; which was totally out of character for him and he paid for it. In a flash, he was attacked by someone in a green and black body armor suit with a black mask and sharp blades on his hands.

"Dick Grayson…long time."

Dick tried to fight off the assailant; but this one was faster than Dick. He never would've expected to meet anyone faster than him. A punch from the attacker landed into Dick's gut. Dick was getting annoyed so he attempted to fight back. In a valiant effort, Dick managed to separate them by two feet; but the reach of his attacker was longer. He went to slash Dick's cheek when bullets from newly arrived Bludhaven Cops distracted him giving Dick enough time to slip into the alley and change into his Nightwing suit. By the time he came back, the two officers were dead; gutted to death. This infuriated Nightwing/Dick. Blaming himself, he immediately attacked this new criminal in Bludhaven.

"Who are you?" Nightwing demanded then landed a kick to the gut.

The attacker escaped; escaping up a building very quickly. Going up several stories faster than Nightwing, he yelled below him,

"Stay out of this!"

Nightwing couldn't do that; he had to know why Dick was being targeted by this guy. Night attacked him again; this time demanding to know why he attacked him… well… Dick,

"What do you want with Dick Grayson?" Swings were exchanged, "Answer the question!"

"Richard Grayson is one of the fiercest killers in Gotham City! That's why I targeted him!"

Dick… one of the fiercest killers…? He wasn't expecting to hear that. He froze in place and the man took advantage of it. Using the blades mounted on his wrists, Nightwing's cheek was slashed. The agile assailant went to slash Nightwing again. Managing to dodge it, the blades landed in the water tower behind him; he was never the target. The force of the slash caused the water tower to collapse over; water spewing out. The pouring water pushed Nightwing off the wall. Free-falling, he wasn't quick enough to pull out his grappling hook; he crashed into a pile of garbage that was below. Attempting to move, a loud moan escaped his mouth,

"ARGGHH!"

"Looks like you have a broken rib or two," a small laugh of amusement echoed the alley, "told you to stay out of this."

"Who are you?" Nightwing was hoping to figure out who this mysterious attacker was; he had to know why he attacked him… well Dick. The mysterious man didn't say anything. Instead, he tried to kill him again. Thankfully Nightwing added a new feature to his suit; electricity. Low on stamina at the moment, the suit was reconfigured to carry an electrical charge and would shock anyone who came in contact.

"The name… is Saikoooo…" The whole body shock as in he came in contact with Nightwing's suit. It was strong enough to daze him; but not enough to stop him. Knowing he couldn't fight at his best after the shock, Saiko fired a rocket at incoming car. It was immediately engulfed in flames with a family inside.

He couldn't just sit there and watch while the family was trapped inside of the car. Finding an ounce of strength, Nightwing rose to his feet and ran over to the burning car. Quickly pulling the car door open, he helped the entire family out; a mother and two kids in the backseat,

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes," The mother tightly held her children "Thank you Nightwing. Kids what do you say?"

"Thank you Nightwing!" They both recited.

"All of you head on home; and be careful." Nightwing charged back to alley; expecting Saiko to be there waiting for him. However, he was gone; Saiko was gone. Growling, he hunched over with a hand over his rib cage. Saiko was right; he did have a broken rib or two. He had to get home; Angelee needed to take a look at his wounds. It took every bit of willpower to use his grappling hook to pull himself onto the roof and leap across the rooftops home.

_~Dick's Apartment, April 19__th__, 23:21~_

She was facing the wall; her back to the window. She was tired and had class the next morning. TJ was already asleep; homework completed and dinner eaten. He began to worry about Dick; he should've been back by now. Angelee wasn't fully asleep yet so she heard the tap on the bedroom window. The usual tap indicting he was home; the window was opened with her powers,

"Hey…" she halfway leaned over to look at the window, "where were you?"

"Long story." THUD! He fell onto the floor.

"Dick!" That made her jump out of bed and run over, "What's wrong? What happened?" Dick couldn't mutter a word. All he could do was hold his torso; and that's when Angelee noticed the slash across his face, "Oh my god!" His mask was removed and she began to ease his suit off. There, she saw a large bruise on his right side. Remembering her biology classes from high school and the two she took in college, she lightly pressed on the breastplate. What a mistake as Dick yelled out in agony, "How did you break your ribs? What happened?" She gingerly led him over to the bed and laid him down, "I don't know if I'll be able to fix them… but I'll see what I can do." Her left hand became yellow. Slowly, she waved it over his chest to attempt to heal the broken ribs; it worked but Dick screamed out in pain, "Sorry… They're healed but you'll have to take it easy for a few weeks."

Dick gently sat up again,

"Thanks," he moaned in slight pain, "sorry to wake you."

"What happened? How did this happen?"

"I was attacked on the way home from the library by some guy in a green and black suit named Saiko. Claimed Dick Grayson is the fiercest killer in Gotham," Angelee raised an eyebrow, "that's what I thought. I fell from a building and landed on piles of garbage. It was agony to get home… and to save a family from a burning car."

"Who is this… Saiko? Why is he targeting you?" Dick shrugged, "He targeted the wrong person. No one messes with my family and gets away with it. You go to sleep; I'm going to work on this." Angelee went to leave; but Dick grabbed her arm.

"No… he's faster than I am Angel."

"I have my powers," He tugged harder; he didn't want her to go. She sighed, "alright… I'll stay." She climbed back into bed and laid next to Dick. He didn't have to say he was worried and scared; she could tell by his heart rate and by the mental link. Nightwing rarely ran into people who were more agile and quick than him… and that freaked him out. They laid there together; Angelee trying to comfort him and keep him calm. Not to mention control her own anger. She wanted to get more details. But when she looked up at him, he was sound asleep. A smile crept upon her face, **"He must be tired from tonight. I'll just let him sleep."** Shutting her eyes, she was quickly asleep.

The rest of the week was spent with Dick recovering and Black Crane taking over patrol. He need more rest for the ribs to fully heal. Angelee took TJ out on his first patrol on Wednesday; Black Crane and Black Illusionist. Hesitant at first, she carefully watched Illusionist move; of course he whined and said he knew what he was doing… but she wasn't taking any chances. Batman and Robin closely monitored her the first time she went on patrol and she planned to do the same. Illusionist did well for his first patrol in Bludhaven. She reported the news to Dick and Bruce; and thanked Bruce for being so tough on her when she first started. It turned out it helped her train TJ in patrol; and he responded positively. The next few days were quiet; nothing big. Until Saturday and the biggest news hit the Team and the League. No it wasn't anything about Savage or Mearion; it was Artemis and Wally. Wally called the Watchtower and said Artemis was labor; the baby was coming. Everyone rushed to Central City Memorial Hospital to wait for the arrival. At 10:36, Wally came into the waiting room to tell the news. He was a father to a son named Zeke. _(The very first baby of many babies to come; and I have plans for all the kids.)_ He had Wally's red hair and Artemis's grey eyes. This was the baby from Angelee's wedding dream; he would be Dick's ring bearer. Everything she saw in the many dreams she had over the years was happening. Did that mean she and Dick would get married one day in the future? Artemis's room was too small for everybody to fit so they went in small groups; 3 Leaguers and 3 Team members at once. Dick was made Zeke's Godfather and Primrose the Godmother. Everybody finally saw the new baby by noon then let Artemis get some rest. The first baby of the Team; Wally and Artemis were so lucky. She and Zeke were released from the hospital a few days later. Dick, Conner, Kaldur, Barry and Bart all helped Wally set up the nursery in his new place in Central City. Bart, in all his spoilerness, said Zeke would be one of the many great speedsters in the long line of speedsters. Great... that meant Zeke would eventually get Wally's speed. Wally and Artemis came home with Zeke for the first time on the 29th; Artemis looked so natural carrying a newborn in her arms. She and Wally expressed their concerns about being new parents; to which Paula replied,

"It's natural Artemis. The best thing you can do for your baby is to try to be the best parents you can."

Artemis smiled down at the little boy in her arms. She was a Mother now; it was time to put all her personal fears aside to raise Zeke to the best of her ability.

"All of us are going to be here to help," Dick had a hand on Wally's shoulder, "whenever you two need help with anything; just call us. One of us will rush right over and do what we can."

"Thanks Dick. Means a lot. Thanks all of you; we want Zeke to know all of you. You guys are part of his family just as we are." Wally shook Dick's hand.

The entire League and Team said their good-byes to let Artemis and Zeke settle in. Artemis adjusted to parenthood rather easily. The women began to say she was meant to be a Mom while it took Wally a big more time to adjust. He didn't know how to change a diaper, prepare a bottle or anything. Luckily Barry, Iris, Paula and Wally's Parents were there. Barry and Iris's twins were almost 4 already; little Dawn and Don _(His name is never said during the show so I had to do some research.)_ Don would eventually become Bart's Father and that was just weird to see; grown Bart interacting with his toddler Father. The League continued to find a way to send Bart home back to his own time. The longer he stayed, the more potential harm could be done. In mid-May, Dick graduated from Gotham University with degrees in Criminal Justice and Computer Science. He planned to enroll in the police academy as soon as possible so he could become a Bludhaven Police Officer. Angelee finished her courses two weeks later. She had one more year then she'd be graduating. Wally, Artemis and Zeke visited the Watchtower every so often. They were a little worried about using the zeta tubes at his young age but they couldn't stay away. Wally and Artemis adjusted to parenthood perfectly; it looked so natural for them to be carrying a baby. Seeing everyone interact with the baby made Angelee wonder about her children… and the granddaughter Bart told them about. She had to know why they had the same way; she had to ask.

_~The Watchtower, May 15__th__, Angelee and Bart's POV~_

Angelee arrived on the Watchtower to drop TJ off for training with Kaldur and Conner then went off to find Bart. She found him the kitchen; of course… that should've been the first place she looked.

"Bart?" His head was in the refrigerator, "Bart?"

"OH Ang!" He quickly shut the door, "I didn't hear you come in. What's up? Is TJ here?"

"Yeah he's in the Mission Room with Kaldur and Conner," Bart smiled then tried to run off, "but I'm hoping I can ask you something before you run off."

"Sure… what's up?"

"Why… why does my Granddaughter have my name?"

Bart exhaled,

"Angelee… I can't say too much you know that. It could ruin the whole time stream. Time travel 101 you know."

"I know I know but… I need to know. And who is her Father?"

Bart ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he shouldn't say anything; but he had to… she had a right to know,

"She's the daughter of John; you're oldest son. She has a bit of powers like the telepathy and telekinesis. But since John won't have any, she won't have that much. When John is 18, something happens… something that causes you to… die."

Die…? She…

"How? What happens?"

"A large weapon from your home planet is brought here to destroy the Earth. You sacrifice yourself to stop it. When that happens, you will your powers to Dick first; but then he dies," Angelee gasped, "so then your kids get them. When John gets married and has their child, they name her after you… to honor your sacrifice to save them and the entire world."

Shocked at what she heard, Angelee leaned against a counter,

"I… I don't…What kind of weapon is this? Is it Mearion that's sitting near Saturn?"

Bart shook his head no,

"It's another weapon; one that was said to be lost. History has it that you helped unveil it," Angelee knew what he meant now, "you felt responsible. That's why you sacrificed yourself. Your kids are raised by TJ then; you and Dick wouldn't let him go against the weapon."

Beside herself, Angelee almost regretted asking. But then she thought of the good side; she now knew the lost weapon on Trivoyian existed… and that it needed to be destroyed. She had to let Lucinda and Luxin know right away,

"Thanks Bart." Running out of the kitchen, she ran past everyone to the zeta tubes. Returning to Bludhaven, she had to communicate with Lucinda and Luxin.

_~Bludhaven, May 15__th__, Angelee's POV~_

Teleporting home, she arrived in the apartment. Dick was over at Wally's to help watch Zeke while Artemis was out shopping. Rushing to the bedroom, she pulled out the chalk and candles and drew the symbol. She placed the candles on the corners, lit them then recited the spell,

"Connect me to my past, connect me to my future. Show the mast to the suture of this world and Trivoyian. Bring to me a friend who can tell me the way. Blend this world and the day!" The usual bright light; Lucinda and Hakime appearing, "Where is Luxin?"

"Good to see you too Angelica." Lucinda sounded disappointed.

"He needs to be here; it is important."

Hakime could see the worry in Angelee's eyes,

"I will get him," he disappeared and came back with Luxin, "he was in a meeting with some farmers. What seems to be the matter?"

"The weapon exists."

"I knew it!" Hakime and Luxin were thrilled to hear that little bit of news. All their hours of research paid off.

"But it comes to Earth to destroy it in 23years," Luxin, Lucinda and Hakime froze, "Dick and I sacrifice ourselves to shut it down; killing us both but we manage to stop it."

"How do you know this piece of information?" Lucinda asked.

"One of members of the Team is from the future; two generations down. He told me this weapon comes here looking to destroy Earth; Dick and I destroy it… but at the risk of our lives. Our children are taken in by TJ and my granddaughter is named after me."

Hakime become disheartened,

"Then this weapon must not be found. If what you say is true… then it can never be found to cause that kind of destruction."

Angelee shook her head,

"On the contrary… it has to be found."

"WHAT?!" All three other Trivoyians hastily responded.

"It has to be found… to be destroyed. If we do no find it, then whoever attacks Earth at that time finds it. We have to find it first so I can destroy it forever."

Nodding in agreement, Luxin smiled,

"I have to agree. Hakime and I will continue our research as to location of the ruins which house the weapon. When we find something, we will contact you immediately."

"Thank you. I will try to find out who is responsible for bringing the weapon here. Although I have a feeling I know who it might be."

"As do we. Good to see you Angelica." Hakime hugged Angelee.

"Good to see you all too. I am sorry for rudeness Lucinda; but what I had to say was important."

"It is alright; I understand the rapidness to relay the message," Lucinda and Angelee hugged, "good luck."

The three disappeared; the candles blowing out. Angelee leaned against the bed. That's why their granddaughter has the same name as her; that's why Bart was afraid to say anything. But there was no way Angelee was about to let that lost weapon come to Earth; no matter how many years it happens. Noticing her sketchbook on the dresser, she levitated it over. Flipping through, it held her recent drawings from the past few months; TJ training with the Team, Dick and TJ training together, them working on homework together and Artemis holding Zeke. Artemis and Zeke… Angelee still couldn't get over that. Of course she was happy for her; but Wally being a Dad… that took some getting used to.

In June, TJ finished 7th grade. In August he'd be in 8th grade; the last year of Junior High. Next year he'd start High School; Angelee and Dick deciding where they'd send him. They thought about sending him to Bludhaven High to stay in the area… but then they considered Gotham Academy. If he attended the Academy, there would be people close by to help him out if Angelee or Dick couldn't get to him; and all his friends would be in Gotham. Could they really take him away from him friends after all these years? They knew Bruce would give TJ a scholarship to the Academy; but did they want him to be that far away? It would have to be something they'd have to discuss. Dick enrolled for the Police Academy and his classes started in July. He got a recommendation from Commissioner Gordon; which was considered the golden ticket to the Academy. TJ had become a big part of the Team now; even if he was still treated like a child. He was allowed on more dangerous missions as long as he listened to the senior members; Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle and Artemis, now Primrose. Black Crane would participate in the missions as often as she could; but most of her attention was on Mearion. It was still sitting beside Saturn… almost like Adam was observing Earth before he came closer. She wanted to communicate with Adam; get him to leave the solar system. She didn't need permission. Next to Dick, she was the highest senior member of the Team; she knew what needed to be done, she knew how to handle herself. Mearion was from Trivoyian; it was her problem no one else's. It wouldn't be fair for anyone else to deal with it; it had to be her.

On July 13th, Dick started at the Police Academy. It was a 25week course which meant he'd be out in late December. He'd be one of the cops who wouldn't use a gun; he'd be forced to carry one but he'd never use it. He quickly made a statement in the Academy as being "The Prodigy"; skilled, quick and knowledgeable. All the other cadets grew to hate him and tried to sabotage him. Of course being trained in Nightwing their efforts were futile; Dick showed them up and easily foiled every idea they thought of… which only made them hate him even more.

In August, TJ started 8th grade and Angelee starting her final year of college. Her last year was filled with all easy classes; two art classes and a speech class. It would be an easy class but she hated public speaking. She was walking through campus on her way to class when she bumped into someone,

"Oh… I'm so sorry I didn't see you."

"Oh it's my fault I was studying and," the red head looked up, "Angelee?"

Angelee got a good look at the face; it was Nicki,

"OH my god Nicki!" They tightly hugged, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking graduate classes for psychology. You're taking classes here too?"

"Yeah for art and criminal justice. Dick just graduated in May."

Nicki whined,

"Ahh I'm sorry I missed him. How are you? It's been forever."

"Yeah the last time we talked you said you were going to study in London. I've got time before I need to be in class; let's catch up."

"OH totally!" The two old friends went over to a bench to catch up.

They caught up for a half hour before Angelee had to head to class but they agreed to go out for dinner and fully catch up that night. Oh man Dick would love to hear the news about Nicki. Dick came home from the Academy Friday nights and stayed until Monday morning. He was working so hard; and making quite a statement around the Academy. Excelling at the tasks and physical training, he expressed his concern with gun training. He wasn't looking forward to it. He knew and understood every cadet in training had to do gun training but… with the training he had from Bruce… and Bruce's openly expressing his dislike of guns, it would be hard for him. TJ was taking Dick being gone extremely hard. The 13th year old began to miss having his mentor around all the time; even though Angelee was around. They caught up every weekend he came home; TJ getting one day to himself and Angelee getting the other. Dick always asked how she was handling Bludhaven on her own and if Saiko came back. Luckily he hadn't and nothing major happened she couldn't handle on her own. Dick was thankful and began to feel bad about leaving them. Angelee understood; Dick was pursuing his dream of being a cop.

Another two months passed; fall in full swing. It was two weeks until Halloween and Angelee thought TJ would want to go Trick or Treating.

"No I don't wanna go this year."

"Why not? You love Trick or Treating." Angelee was working on dinner while TJ was working on a book report.

TJ shrugged,

"I just don't feel like going this year."

"Do you think you're too old or something? Dick and I went every year we could until we were both 18."

"Halloween is one of the most dangerous times to be out at night; a lot of crimes happen. Black Crane and Black Illusionist are gonna be busy; especially since Nightwing won't be there."

That's why he didn't want to go; he felt like he had to pick up the slack from Dick not being there. Angelee dried her hands on a towel,

"Tj… Dick and I don't want you to put your life aside to be Black Illusionist. He and I did that when we were that age and we missed out on a lot. If you want to go Trick or Treating then go; go with your friends. Black Crane can handle the city herself."

She was almost right. Black Crane had no problem handling all the issues at night… until Saiko attacked Angelee on the 24th. Saiko had been observing Dick for the past few months; learned who was close to him to learn his weak spots.

_~October 24__th__, 10:30~_

Saturday night; TJ was at a friend's house for the weekend and Dick couldn't come home that weekend. Angelee decided to spend some time with old friends from high school; Nicki, Heather, Valerie, Robert and Tyler. The old Student Government back together again all catching up; it was just what she needed. Turning the corner, she entered her neighborhood; only four blocks until her apartment when she was tackled to the ground with a blade held against her throat,

"Hello Angelee."

"Who are you?" She tried to fight her way free but the blade was pressed harder against her throat.

"Where is Dick Grayson?" It was Saiko.

She knew his name but she couldn't say; it would give Dick's identity away,

"You're the man who attacked him months ago," Saiko laughed, "what do you want with him? Why are you trying to kill him?"

"That doesn't concern you. Where is he?"

"Not here," Angelee groaned out, "he's out of the city."

Saiko growled,

"Then I guess I'll just have to settle for your death; make him weak."

Now Angelee let out a mumbled laugh,

"You have no idea what I'm capable of doing." Pulling her legs into her chest, she curled into a ball and forced Saiko off her; the blade gently scratching her. If what Dick said was true and Saiko was faster than him then she didn't stand a chance as Angelee; she needed to get away to change into Black Crane. She was pretty quick and all she needed was find a black area to hide in for a minute. So she took off running to an abandoned black alley; Saiko right behind her. Just making it into the blackness, she was free to use her powers since he wouldn't be able to see. Her telekinesis sent him slamming into a wall giving her an extra minute change. Just as she put on her mask she heard the sound of the blades screeching against the brick walls. She had to do something. But what? Wanting to gain his attention, a rock by her feet was kicked into the lit up street; Saiko rushing after it. Looking around, he didn't see anything. That's when he was hit with white energy from the black alley.

"WHO DARES ATTACK SAIKO?!"

"I do!" Black Crane came flying in and fired more energy at him, "You're causing a ruckus in my city Saiko. That's not the brightest thing to do."

Saiko chuckled,

"So you're the heroine in this city huh? I was expecting you to be… older… and more experienced."

Black Crane laughed; both fists veiled in white,

"I have plenty of experience. Allow me to show you." The white energy was fired; Saiko easily dodging them, **"Wow… he is faster than Dick. Even he can't dodge all my bolts."** This was going to be more difficult than she thought. It was time to up her game. Growing angry, the white changed to red and she fired red bolts. Dodging them again, one finally landed. Saiko was pushed back a few feet before he was slammed into the ground by the telekinesis, "Give up Saiko; Nightwing told me all about you. You don't stand a chance against me!"

"On the contrary Black Crane," a rocket was armed, "you don't stand a chance against me." The rocket was launched; Black Crane using a force field to block it but the telekinetic hold was released. Now free, Saiko used the smoke from the exploded bomb as a cover to attack Crane. With blades slashing, Crane deflected most of the slashes. But like Nightwing before her, she got a slash across her cheek and one across her forearm, "The pain will begin to set in in a few seconds. Blood will being pouring out even sooner."

He was right; the pain was increasing and she was bleeding. Pushing the pain aside, she grinned at Saiko,

"You continue to underestimate me," her forearm and cheek became yellow as she healed the wounds, "I am not from Earth; my power is endless," the slashes were healed; all that remained were scars, "still think you stand a chance?"

Black Crane could tell Saiko wasn't expecting healing powers,

"Another time." Bombs were launched; three knockout and two smoke. The smoke bombs provided a clean escape for Saiko while the knockout attempted to knockout Crane who quickly protected herself by a force field. Once the smoke cleared, she saw Saiko was gone.

"Dang!" Hurrying home, she needed to wash the scars. What does he want with Dick? First he attacked him and now her; what if he went after TJ next? If he wants Dick weak, he will surely target TJ next. Being this late, she knew TJ would be asleep. She didn't want to wake him or the house by calling so she agreed to tell him about everything the next day after she picked him up. Finally home, she stripped off the dirtied Black Crane suit and took a shower to clean up before bed. She was alone… after being attacked by Saiko. There was no way she would be sleeping tonight. With her hair in a towel, she grabbed her sketchbook and went into the living room. Turning on the TV, she caught the news; even though she really wasn't paying attention. She was drawing her attacker; Saiko, into the sketchbook to show TJ so he knew what to expect if he would be attacked by him. Which hopefully he wouldn't be but she wasn't about to risk anything.

The next weekend was Halloween; Dick allowed to come home. He took TJ trick or treating first before sitting down with Angelee and getting the updates. She told him Saiko attacked her the previous weekend; that made him angry and feel guilty that he wasn't there to protect her.

"Dick it's not your fault. You couldn't leave the Academy; I survived… I'm here."

"But he attacked you to get to me. He's been studying me; watching Dick's every move. He knows who's close to me and he'll target them. What if he goes after TJ next?"

"I haven't let TJ out of my sight this past week; unless he and I are in school. But he knows I'm a thought away if Saiko should attack him at school. I haven't left TJ alone since the attack."

Dick got off the couch and began to pace the living room,

"I have to confront this guy."

"How? How do you, Dick Grayson, intend to get any answers out of this guy when Nightwing can't even slow him down?"

"The circus," Dick exclaimed, "Mister Haly is going to be in Gotham for the circus next weekend. He has a will for me I need to pick up anyway. Saiko will surly follow me there and I'll stop him there; on my turf."

Angelee wasn't sure,

"Dick I don't know. Are you really going to risk everything?"

"Ang he attacked me, he attacked the woman I love and he's bound to attack the kid. I can't let him get away with this. He needs to be stopped."

Sighing, Angelee covered her face with her hands,

"I don't know… something doesn't feel right about this."

But there was no use in trying to change his mind; Dick was going to the circus next weekend. And that he did. He went alone of course which Angelee HIGHLY objected to. And that turned out to be a disaster. He got the will with no problem; however, when he was getting ready to leave, he got a call from Saiko that he had Haly and would kill him unless Dick stopped him. Dick had no choice; he had to go back and save Haly. After fighting for some time, Dick managed to block himself off from Saiko and save Haly before the circus was engulfed in flames. Returning home to Bludhaven, Angelee healed his wounds and gave him a lecture about his recklessness and just pure stubbornness. If she would have been there with him, nothing would have happened.

_~Bludhaven, November 7__th__, 14:47~_

"If I would've been there like I should've been, none of this would've happened."

"Oh come on Angelee. Saiko would've been there if you were there too. Everything that happened would've still happened and you know it."

"Maybe Jack wouldn't have been held hostage," Dick glared at her, "even if he was, I could've gotten him out while you tried to figure out why Saiko wants you dead," his wounds were fully healed, "all healed. You'll have some scars for a while; these were deeper than the others."

Dick put his shirt back on,

"Thanks."

"Dick… Saiko is getting too dangerous. It's only a matter of time before he comes after you again. If not you than me… or worse… he'll go after TJ," Angelee was scared. This Saiko was fierce, quick and ruthless. He was bound to stop at nothing to kill Dick, "it's not safe here anymore."

"Angel," Dick tightly wrapped his arms her, "I promise you… I won't let Saiko hurt you or TJ. This won't last much longer; I'm going to give him what he wants."

Angelee's eyes began to water,

"No… you can't let him kill you. What about us? What about your family?"

"If it means he'll stop targeting you two… then I have to," a tear fell down Angelee's face, "but it won't be until after the holidays. I'll be here for those; then I'm giving Saiko what he wants."

It wasn't meant to be like this. This wasn't supposed to happen. Tears rushed down her face as she rested her head against Dick's chest. That meant they only had a month and a half left together; that short of a time to be a family before he confronted Saiko for the last time. Dick only a month left at the Police Academy and he had the highest ranking of the cadets.

Thanksgiving was spent at Wally's and Artemis's new place in Central City. It was Zeke's first Thanksgiving so they wanted to make it special. The nights in Bludhaven became colder and colder heading into December. Angelee started her Christmas shopping late this year; early December. Usually she starts either in October or November. But with the Saiko problem and trying to spend at much time with Dick as possible, she put shopping off. In mid-December, Dick graduated from the Police Academy with highest marks and was offered a job with the Bludhaven Police Department. He happily accepted; even if it was for a few weeks. Angelee's semester ended and Christmas was celebrated. Dick and Angelee decided to keep the secret of Dick's decision to give Saiko what he wants to themselves; TJ would never be okay with it and would object until he was blue in the face. Not to mention depress him beyond repair. They hated lying to him but it was for the better. Angelee decided she would tell him he died while on duty; either Nightwing or Police duty… she hasn't decided which one yet. New Year's Eve came; the last New Year's Eve Dick and Angelee would spend together. Tomorrow was the final show of Haly's Circus in Gotham; the day Dick would give in. At the stroke of midnight, Angelee and Dick were sitting on the rooftop of their apartment; fireworks going off over the lake.

"This is it…"

"Our last night together…" Angelee whimpered. It was really happening; he was going through with it.

Wrapping his arms around her, Dick tightly held her for the last time; his head resting atop hers,

"I want you to know… I love you with every ounce of my being. I always have and I always will." He was getting choked up; Angelee could hear it in his voice and feel it in his muscles.

"I love you… I always will. I will never love anyone else; no one will ever replace you."

Under the fireworks they shared what would be their last kiss. 20 hours to go.

_And that's the end. I'm sorry it took so long to get up; things have been a little bit crazy. I do plan on getting the next chapter, year 2021, up in the next two days to make up for the lack of updating. A LOT happens in 2021. When I say A LOT… I mean A LOT! One marriage, another baby, a new OC, a comic character, a graduation and an engagement. I might add Angelee traveling to Trivoyian to look for the weapon; if not then it will be in 2022. I apologize for the depressing ending but I seem to finish the chapters off on a happy note all the time so I wanted to change things up a bit. Since I didn't get an OC for Kaldur then I'm making up my own; probably gonna either an Atlantean or one of the girls from Angelee's old Student Government panel; I'll decide that by the next chapter. The next chapter is 2021 and after that is 2022 which consists of one wedding, another engagement, a baby and the BIG surprise I have. One of my readers has figured out the surprise; you know who you are, so no spoiling it for the others please. I have an awesome idea which you kinda started on. The engagement is a surprise but it involves Barbara and unexpected blast from Angelee's past. And like I said, I might add the traveling to Trivoyian. 2021 is packed with enough stuff as it is so I will most likely add the traveling in 2022. I know I've been a horrible writer with my lack of updates and I'm terribly sorry about it so I'm going to make that up this week by putting out at least two, if not three, more chapters. I'm aiming for three but definitely two. I hope everybody is enjoying what I've written so far. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions. You guys are the best! _

_P.S. I know Saiko doesn't come in until the new 52 series but since I don't plan on having Dick return as Nightwing after the kids are born I decided to add it here. _


	6. Chapter 6-2021

_Hey readers how is everybody today? How did you all like year 5? Here is year 6; 2021. This year is a busy year and a lot begins to change for everyone lives. We have two kids, a graduation, an engagement, a new OC, a comic character and a wedding. This will be a long chapter since a lot happens. After this is year 7-2022 where a huge BIG surprise happens. I don't want to spend a lot of time talking here so I'm going to shut up and start writing. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review. _

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 6: January 1st, 2021-December 31st, 2021

Today was the day; the day Dick would confront Saiko at the circus. He said good-bye to Angelee then left for the circus in Gotham. He knew Saiko would follow him there; and that's where Dick will finally end everything. He brought his Nightwing suit just in case he'd need it; he never knew if he needed it. The circus; his old life again… and the place of an old flame. Raya; was she still there? Was she still living the life of an acrobat for the circus? That was one thing he didn't tell Angelee about; she probably wouldn't mind but… he wasn't about to risk it. Arriving in Gotham, there it was; the stadium housing the circus. Taking a long breath, he walked into the stadium to his old life. Everything was how he remembered it from all those years ago. Walking deeper into the stadium, there she was; Raya. She saw him too,

"Richard? Richard Grayson? Is that you?"

"You still look the same Raya. After all these years, you still look the same."

Raya smiled and she hugged him,

"It's been too long Richard. How have you been?"

"I've been well. How is life in the circus?"

"Same old."

Dick laughed; it's always been like that. This time was bound to be different; Saiko was around… and out for blood. Raya tells Dick that Haly's is doing a tribute performance to the Flying Grayson's that night; which Dick suspects is all part of a plot for Saiko to kill him. Dick and Raya caught up for a little bit before he went to search for Saiko. He tried to convince the other performers to cancel the performance; but they wouldn't. He had no choice; he volunteered to take part of the show. The routine would be the same as when he performed as a little boy so he didn't have to learn it. He put an alarm on his phone to notify him if Saiko entered the circus. At 8pm, everything was ready. Dressed in a suit, he gave the opening speech; welcoming the crowd, saying who he was and giving the rundown of the performance. The crowd cheered as Dick headed back stage to change into his leotard for the performance. Instead, he noticed the alarm went off on his phone; Saiko was there. Forgetting the performance, he changed into his Nightwing suit. This ended tonight; whether Saiko died…or he died. Screams came from the big top; Nightwing took off. There was Saiko on top of the overhead scoreboard then jumped to an acrobat platform when he noticed Nightwing enter the main stage,

"You again!" He yelled down, "Didn't the last time I fought you teach you enough?"

"I'm not that easy to get rid of Saiko," Nightwing used his grappling hook to pull himself onto the ledge with Saiko, "How about we have another go?"

Saiko laughed,

"It wouldn't even be fair. But just to teach you another lesson." He swung the blades at Nightwing who barely dodged them.

"Who are you?" Nightwing landed a punch to Saiko's gut, "Why are you doing this?" Saiko removed his mask; Nightwing's eyes widening. It was his old friend Raymond. Ray was there when Dick's parents died; was an acrobat just like him. He was in shock he couldn't move another muscle. Saiko took advantage and knocked Nightwing off the platform; the crowd screamed in horror. Regaining his attention, Nightwing fired his grappling hook at the scoreboard but Saiko's excellent throwing of knives cut through the line; he began to free fall again

"Dick Grayson made me this way; so did this circus!" Bombs were detonated on the circus floor; a large hole was made. Nightwing had to do something. Arming another grappling hook, he aimed at the scoreboard again. This time it saved him as his feet landed on top of the large scoreboard. Soon, he was joined by Raymond. They continued to fight, "Grayson never knew the truth about this circus!"

"What truth!?" Nightwing blocked incoming slashes.

Saiko continued to attempt to slash,

"This circus is training ground for killers; trained assassins. After Grayson's parents' accident and Dick got adopted by the big billionaire, he was the next in line to become a Talon from the Circus. But since he wasn't here, the Talon's eyed me; but I wasn't good enough for them. They cast me out to die. I proved them wrong… I proved everyone wrong! Look at me now! Am I good enough now?" The agility of Saiko increased; Nightwing barely standing his own. But using a quick flip, Saiko fell off the scoreboard; hanging on with his one hand. Below them, a fire was raging out of control where the bombs exploded. Thinking fast, Nightwing severed the cord supporting the scoreboard and braced himself. The scoreboard soared into the floor beneath them; the sand from inside pouring onto the fire and putting it out. The impact from the crash sent Nightwing and Saiko into the pit from the scoreboard, "Raya and I are in this together. She and I planned to kill Grayson together."

Unaware to either of them, Raya pressed a button; unlocking the exits of the circus to allow the trapped people inside. Running for their lives, the GCPD were waiting outside. Down in the pit, Nightwing tried to pull himself out.

"Raymond," Nightwing looked over his shoulder, "it doesn't have to be this way."

"How do you know my name?"

Nightwing removed his mask; the blue eyes staring down at Raymond,

"Because I know a different life."

Raymond recognized the eyes. But instead of being happy, he was angrier,

"It does have to be this way," he began to slip off the scoreboard; Dick using another grapping hook to save him, "you don't get to save me. It's too late for that." Raymond sliced the grappling wire and fell into the pit to his death. It was over; he survived. Replacing his mask, he said good-bye to Raya and gave Commissioner Gordon his report. It was time for him to return to Bludhaven; Saiko was over… him, Angelee and TJ were safe again.

He used his keys to enter his apartment in Bludhaven. It was a Friday so he knew Angele would still be up. How would she react to him being alive? She didn't expect it. The door was unlocked and the door was opened. She was sitting on the couch watching TV; it was the news about the circus. Quietly closing the door, she heard the click of the lock. Turning around, she saw him.

"DICK!" She jumped off the couch and ran into his arms, "You're alive! How?"

"It's a long story," he yawned, "can I explain everything tomorrow?"

"Of course. Go to sleep; I'll be there in a bit."

They kissed then he went to bed. He was there; he was alive. But how; he was supposed to give Saiko what he wanted. She'll find everything out tomorrow; for now, she was going to be happy he was alive. Dick explained everything the next day; who Saiko was, why he wanted Dick dead and the truth about the circus. Angelee couldn't believe that the circus was a training ground for Talons; Haly's Circus… Dick's history. Even though she felt bad that Dick's friend fell to his death, she was happy everything was over. She wouldn't have to worry about Saiko coming after him, her or TJ; they could return to normal. They sat on the couch and held each other when they never thought they would again. January remained quiet except for a few Black Crane and Nightwing duties. In February, Jaime and Primrose were married at the ages of 21. Raquel told the League and the Team she was pregnant. That made the second baby; first Zeke and now this one. And to make it even better, Karen and Mal informed everyone Karen was pregnant. Two babies this year; two more future heroes. Jaime's and Primrose's wedding was a moderate sized celebration with Hispanic flares. The wedding party was smaller compared to the others; only three bridesmaids and four groomsmen. Primrose looked so elegant in her dress; it had a halter top with a short train. It was held outside in El Paso in the nice weather instead of Star City where it was cold and snowy. Another happy marriage; that made a fourth wedding between members of the old Team. March came; the beginning of everything changing. Bruce called Dick and Angelee in Bludhaven to come to Gotham; he had some news they needed to hear. And it was bound to cause a stir.

_~Wayne Manor, March 10__th__, 20:25~_

Angelee and Dick drove up the large Manor gate for the first time in a long time. Dick still carried a button to open the gate from inside the car so he pressed it and the gate swung open. Driving up the long driveway, they wondered what the big news could be. Was he retiring from Batman? Did he want Dick to take up the mantle?

"We'll find out when we get inside." Angelee said from the passenger seat. Dick stopped the car and shut it off. He and Angelee unhooked their seatbelts and got out. Hand in hand, they walked up to the large doors, "Do we knock? Or do we still go right in?"

"We are part of the family still. I guess we can go right in." Dick opened one of the doors and called out, "Hello?

Alfred came around the stairs,

"Master Dick, Miss Angelica!" The three hugged, "How wonderful to see you."

"You too Alfred." Angelee missed being around the old man; her grandfather figure.

"So… do you know anything about this news?"

Alfred shook his head,

"You know Master Bruce; hides everything. Hasn't even said a word to me."

That's when Dick and Angelee knew it was serious.

"Ah good, you two are here. Tim is already in the study," Bruce came into the foyer, "if you three will follow me into the study."

Alfred, Dick and Angelee followed Bruce into his study. Tim had grown up significantly in recent years. Now 19, he had grown taller and more muscular than he was. He was now 5'10"; Angelee's height and had more revealing abs, pecs and biceps; it was obvious he had been taking care of himself.

"Angelee! Dick!" Tim was surprised to see them back at the Manor, "What are you two doing here?"

"The same reason you're here Tim."

"So what's the big new important news Bruce?" Dick folded him arms.

Bruce sat on the edge of his desk,

"Do any of you remember a woman by the name of Talia?"

"The chick you had a fling with? Ra's' daughter?" Angelee snickered, "Who could forget her! She was just as crazy as her Father was. Why?"

Bruce frowned at her,

"It turns out… she… had a child."

"So what does that have to do with you?" Tim asked.

Bruce waved his hand; a short boy with black hair and blue eyes came in and stood next to Bruce. Angelee and Dick's mouth dropped open. Angelee was the first to point it out,

"Oh…my… god… Bruce… he looks just like you."

"Is that…?"

"Angelee, Dick, Tim, Alfred… meet my son, Damian."

Silence engulfed the study. Bruce… had a son; a biological… blood related son.

"How… how old is he?" Dick looked down at the young boy.

Bruce nodded at Damian,

"I'm 10. What's it to you?"

Oh that was definitely Talia's son; he had her bad attitude and Bruce's looks…. One deadly combination. Angelee couldn't believe this; Bruce adopted three sons over the years and he treated them as such. But knowing he had a blood son with Talia; no one expected that.

"Damian, why don't you head on outside; allow the adults some time to talk," Damian abruptly left, "trust me I'm more shocked than any of you."

Angelee and Dick laughed,

"Seriously? You have a 10year old BLOOD related son that you never knew about… with TALIA! Does he know you're Batman?"

Bruce nodded,

"Talia told him everything about me. About me, you, Dick… all of us."

"What's he like?"

"Stubborn, hot-tempered, quick to react."

"Sounds just like you." Dick had to make that comment.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at him,

"But he's also agile… he's had training."

"From the League of Assassins no doubt."

Nodding, Bruce continued,

"Talia hid him from me because she thought I wouldn't accept him."

"But you have," Angelee looked towards the hidden panel behind the bookcases, "we can see it on your face."

Tim became melancholy; he knew what that meant,

"I know what's going to happen Bruce just say it."

"Tim… you're still going to be Robin; I don't plan on having Damian become part of Batman's life. I showed him the Cave already and told him what I do. Until Damian grows older and learns my ways and not the League of Assassins; he will NOT be Robin."

But Damian had other plans. He felt it was his biological right to fight alongside his Father as Robin; that's how it is in the League of Assassins. Damian would prove to his Father that he should be Robin by fighting Tim and Dick; Tim for the mantle of Robin and Dick to prove he would be better than him. The League and the Team were told about Damian. They all reacted the same way Tim, Dick and Angelee did; complete utter shock. Bruce refused to introduce Damian to the League and the Team; Damian needed to change his mindset first. Bruce spent his free time trying to get Damian to understand Bruce's rules and guidelines. Damian seemed to be positively responding. Until one day in April, Damian attacked Tim in the BatCave to prove he was the better choice for Robin. After Bruce found out, he grounded Damian. But Damian never listened. He would sneak into the Cave and made his own Robin suit. Taking Jason Todd's old suit from the case, he would wear it over his assassin outfit which consisted of a black and white unitard. But over the old Robin suit, he would wear a hooded cape to make it his own. Damian was persistent to prove to his Father he was the rightful owner of the Robin suit. Damian met TJ in April as well and TJ did NOT like him at all. Something felt off about him and TJ didn't like it; he didn't trust him. In May, Angelee graduated from college with degrees in Art and Criminal Justice and TJ from Gotham Academy. Dick took them out to celebrate. TJ was finished with high school and was getting ready to start college. She was done with college forever; and she had the degrees to prove it. Bruce was proud of Dick and Angelee for getting college degrees; not just one but two. He bought both of them an expensive congratulations presents and bought them an all expensive trip to wherever they wanted to go together. Wow… an all-expense paid to wherever they wanted to go; anywhere in the world. Where would they go? They thought to themselves well into June. It was a comfortable June night in Gotham; Dick asking Angelee out to an elegant dinner at one of the most prestigious restaurants. Thanks to Bruce pulling a few strings, he managed to get them a reservation. They were talking about their trip,

"What about London? We've always loved London." Dick suggested.

"We've been there too often. What about Switzerland? Go skiing, enjoy the view. It's one of our favorite winter destinations."

Shrugging, Dick took a sip of his red wine,

"We could always go someplace tropical; like Tahiti or the summer house on Geliah. We haven't been there for 11years."

"But we could go there anytime we wanted. All we have to do is take the plane and go."

Dick sighed; this was harder than he thought. They continued to eat and talk about possible vacations when the host came over,

"Excuse me sir. I believe you requested this." He held out a package.

"Thank you. There is no damage right?"

"None at all Sir."

"Thank you."

The host bowed then returned to his post. Dick began to open the package,

"What is that?" Angelee noticed a box under the paper.

Dick opened the box, stuck his hands inside then smiled,

"This… is just a little something." the pianist began to play 'I Swear' by All-4-one. Angelee listened to the music and smiled.

"It's our song."

Dick smiled at her beautiful smile. He had made up his mind in the past few months; he knew what he wanted,

"Angelee?"

"Hmm?" She lightly acknowledged while listening to the pianist.

"We've been together for 5years now. And those five years have been the best years of my life."

"Mine too."

Dick held Angelee's hand,

"And I know we've had our ups and downs over those years," Angelee nodded, "but we've always pulled through them together. We'll always continue to pull through anything together. I know we've talked about this and I said I'd want it to happen when we were both ready. But really, it was more when I thought I was ready. And I'm ready." Getting off his chair, got down on one knee.

"Dick…" Angelee started.

Opening the smaller box that was inside the box on the table, a small velvet box was held in his hand,

"Angelica Frederick... I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," the top of the velvet box was opened to reveal a 4 carat diamond ring with platinum banding, "will you marry me?"

Oh my god… it was happening; it was really happening,

"Oh Dick. Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Dick slipped the ring onto her finger; she got off her chair and they kissed, "I love you!"

The entire restaurant began to clap. It really happened; Dick really just proposed to her. Word quickly got around to everyone on the Team and the League. Artemis and M'gann were the first two to confront her on the Watchtower the next day.

_~The Watchtower, June 12__th__, 18:21~ _

Angelee was on the Watchtower with Batman, Robin; still Tim and TJ. Mearion had finally moved away from Saturn; now it was halfway between Saturn and Jupiter. It was getting closer; after so many years it finally moved. Why now? Why did it wait so long to move? Why was it taking its sweet time to get there?

"Why now? Why would it suddenly move?" Angelee wanted to know. She hated the idea that the thing was still around; but now that it moved.

"My guess is because Adam is running out of life force to power the barrier. Figures he doesn't have much time left before it runs out. He needs more within the next few years," TJ pointed out, "And now that you and Dick are engaged, he knows that means Trivoyian children. And Trivoyian children…"

Batman finished,

"Means more Trivoyian life forces; enough to keep him sustained for a while. If not for another few thousand years."

"He needs to be stopped before then," Angelee was watching the slow moving object move, "my life force itself is enough to power him for a few hundred years. You add the amount of mine in Dick's and any future children… Batman's right. He'll have enough to keep him alive for thousands of years. And that's not even if he goes back to Trivoyian and takes everyone's there too. Batman, I have to…"

"RECOGNIZED ARTEMIS B08! MISS MARTIAN B06!" The two girls emerged from the zeta tubes and screamed in joy. They ran over and threw their arms around her.

"AAAAHHH! WE JUST HEARD THE NEWS!" Artemis was hollering.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" M'gann was bouncing.

Angelee pushed them off; she was being suffocated,

"OK okay, take it easy. Jeez news travels fast in this group."

"It's the best news ever! What took so long?"

"You should've had that ring a long time ago! Speaking of which let's see," Artemis fiercely grabbed Angelee's left hand to see the ring, "OH MY GOSH! Now THAT'S a ring!" She showed M'gann,

"I'm not even going to ask where he got the money for it… or how many carats that thing is. Can you still fly with that big rock on your finger?"

Angelee laughed,

"Of course I can; it doesn't weigh me down that much." Batman, TJ and Robin chuckled.

Angelee was pulled away from the Mearion business as Artemis and M'gann wanted to know all the details and how far along she was in wedding planning; which was nowhere, she hadn't been engaged for more than 24hours. That night, Angelee called Nicki, Heather and Valerie, and told them the news. The three of them were thrilled for her and wanted to take her out to celebrate. Bruce talked to Dick earlier in the day and had a Father/Son talk; the Father/Son talks while the son plans a wedding with his fiancé.

_~Wayne Manor, June 12__th__, 14:45_

"Now Dick, I don't want you to worry about paying for anything; as your Father and Angelee's father-figure, that's my job. I want you two to have the best day; I won't say anything in the planning. You just tell me where I have to and what time; and I'll be there."

"Bruce… I… we… couldn't ask you to do that."

Bruce smiled and placed a Father like hand on Dick's shoulder,

"Dick, you two are my children. You never have to ask anything from me you know that. You two deserve the best wedding you could have and I'm going to provide that because, not only is it my duty as a Father, but mainly because I want to."

That was the closest thing Bruce would get to saying, 'I love you'; Dick knew that. And he knew Bruce would want to pay for everything; even if Dick would feel horrible,

"Thanks Bruce." They smiled at each other; Bruce ruffling Dick's hair like old times. From the doorway, Damian say the interaction between his Father and Dick; the man his Father looked as more of a son than him. _(So I know Damian comes after Red Hood but I'm changing it up a bit to fit in with the movies Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Parts 1 and 2.)_ That was the final straw for Damian; he wouldn't tolerate being second rate to Dick any longer. Like Tim, Damian cornered Dick in the BatCave and attacked him; claiming he's the rightful son of Bruce Wayne not him and Bruce should have that kind relationship with him. Alfred tried to intervene by hollering and throwing a silver plate at the young boy causing Damian to yell and attempt to attack Alfred; only to be stopped by Dick and a returning Tim from the Watchtower.

"That's enough Damian!" Dick yelled at him, "This isn't the way to prove anything to Bruce!"

"Get off me imposter! You aren't Bruce's son; neither of you aren't! I am!" Damian thrashed in Dick's and Tim's arms.

Tim rolled his eyes,

"He really needs to have a go with her Dick. That will teach him to behave."

"She'd never hurt a child Tim you know that," Dick tightened his grip on Damian's arm; Alfred escaping away to tell Bruce, "especially Bruce's son."

"Yeah but he needs to learn his lesson and she's the best chance we have!" Damian got free. Flipping back, he regained his composure then laughed.

"You two are fools! My Mother told me ALLL about your precious Angelica; told me all her weaknesses. She wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Now Dick laughed and folded his arms,

"You know what Tim, I think you're right. I think he does need to have a go with her." He saw Damian's body tense up; he was getting ready to attack again.

"DAMIAN!" Bruce came walking down the stairs before Damian could do anything; his body immediately loosened again, "What are you doing? What is going on down here? Alfred told me you attacked Dick then tried to attack him!" Damian shuffled his feet, "Answer me young man!"

"I saw you and him in your study! The way you look at him, the way you talk to him! I'm your son not him! You should be that way with me not them!"

Bruce looked at Damian, Dick and Tim; his three sons,

"Tim… Dick, can you two give us some time?" Dick and Tim left to go talk about the wedding plans. It was time for a Bruce/Damian talk, "Damian, I know you're my son; my biological son. But Dick and Tim are my sons too. This little petty jealousy problem you have isn't going to solve anything; it's only going to make matters worse. There something's you need to understand… your Mother kept you a secret from me thinking I wouldn't accept you as my son; but I do. But adjusting to having you; it's not going to be easy for anyone involved… you included. You are my son and I accept that."

"Then why aren't I Robin? The League of Assassins follows blood line; the next in line follows the head. You're Batman and I'm your blood son; I should be Robin!"

Bruce gave a slight chuckle,

"And that's one reason why you aren't. Damian, being Robin isn't a right… it's a privilege. And Batman doesn't operate the way you've been trained in the League of Assassins; and Robin is taught my way. Batman doesn't kill; you've been trained to do that your whole life. If you should become Robin, you need to show me you deserve it by following in the footsteps of the Robins before you; Dick, Jason… and Tim," Bruce turned towards the steps, "think about that. And don't attack Dick, Tim… or anyone else again." He went up the stairs to let Damian think about what he said. Maybe that finally got through to the thick-skulled 10year old.

Damian watched his Father go up the stairs. Growling, he threw his arms in the air before catching Jason's old Robin suit in the case. What made him, Tim and Dick so great that they deserved to be Robins? He had to find out. Going over to the BatComputer, Damian began to dig.

Up in Bruce's study, Tim and Dick were talking about the wedding when Tim changed to the subject to the Robin problem,

"Maybe Damian's right. Maybe he should be Robin."

"What?" Dick exclaimed, "Tim you can't be serious? He's too rash, arrogant and dangerous; nothing like you, me… or even Jason! Damian needs to prove himself like we all did."

"But he is Bruce's son Dick; his real son."

Dick took great offense to that,

"Hey! We're just as much Bruce's sons as he is! Bruce knows that; even Jason knew that. Why are you suddenly so willing to give up being Robin?"

Tim laughed,

"Oh come on Dick. Don't you think I'm getting too old to be Robin anymore? I'm older than you were when you became Nightwing. We all outgrow the Robin suit sooner or later; I think it's my time."

"Then what would you rename yourself then Tim? What alter-ego would you go under if you won't be Robin anymore?"

With a small smile, Tim looked out the window,

"I was thinking something like… Red Robin."

Dick shrugged then had to leave to head back to Bludhaven to be home in time for Angelee and TJ to get back from the Watchtower. Now that TJ was out of junior high, he planned to spend the whole summer on the Watchtower with the Team. Saying good-bye to Alfred, he left the Manor and returned to Bludhaven. Upon returning home, there was a voicemail on the phone from the Bludhaven Police Department; they'd like to offer him a job as a rookie officer. Quickly calling them back, he happily accepted the job. His life was coming together; he was going to marry the love of his life and become a Bludhaven Police Officer. Things couldn't be better.

Some new recruits joined the Team in July; Tye Longshadow, Asami Koizumi and Eduardo Dorado; Virgil's old friends. They finally coughed up enough courage to join the Team; and admit that they acted irrationally all those years ago. Everyone asked about Arsenal but the three said he had some "personal matters" to do before he did anything else. What kind of personal matters?

_~Arizona Desert, July 6__th__, Arsenal's POV~_

It's been so long since he was here; he can't even remember how long. Would they still remember him? Would he still be welcomed? He had to try; Ollie or the clone Roy knew nothing about her. _(So here's the idea… I'm cross-referencing Arsenal's past in the show with the real history where he is taken in by a Navajo chief named Brave Bow. That's where Roy meets the new OC that is about to be introduced.)_ He could remember her face, her smile… how she made him feel welcomed. Hiking through the dry Arizona Desert, he remembered how he ended up there with his Father; how his Father died. His Father was a Park Ranger and was killed in a fire on the reserve; the Chief was kind enough to take Roy in. There, Roy learned how to use a bow and arrow for the first time. Those skills is what made Green Arrow take notice of him; what made him become Speedy. In the distance he could see their stone houses; smoke rising from their ceremonial fires. Faster he walked until he broke out into a run; he was finally going to see her again. Entering the edge of the reserve, he slowed down and caught his breath. Walking through town, he noticed the looks on the Navajo's faces; a white man in their reserve was not taken lightly. Soon, Arsenal was surrounded by warriors with spears,

"State your business here white man!"

"I'm here to see Chief Brave Bow. My name is Roy Harper; I used to stay here when I was young."

Laughs erupted around him; one of the warriors aiming his spear at Roy's throat,

"No white men have set foot on this reservation for nearly 18years."

Roy can do the math; he was the last white man on the reserve. Roy was hoping the warriors would allow him to prove he was telling the truth. But before he could get the chance, an old woman pushed through the crowd of warriors,

"Go!" She swatted at the warriors, "All of you! I recognize this boy. He speaks the truth."

Roy looked closer at the old woman; it was the medicine woman that healed his wounds after the fire,

"I remember you. You were the medicine woman who healed me after the fire that killed my Father. Kai!" The woman smiled and nodded.

Kai grabbed Roy's normal arm and led him away from the warriors,

"Come with me; I will take you to the Chief."

Expecting it to be Brave Bow, Roy smiled and followed Kai to the head house. Kai went in first to request his presence then brought Roy in. Wanting to see Brave Bow, Roy was stunned to see a younger man on a cushion.

"This is Chief Ashkii."

"What happened to Brave Bow?"

"Our Chief Brave Bow died many moons ago," Ashkii rose to his feet. Towering at 6'10", he was the tallest of the Navajo's on the reserve, "who are you white man?"

"The name is Roy Harper. I used to stay here when I was a boy… after my Father was killed in a fire." Remembering the respect taught by Brave Bow, Roy bowed to show respect for the Chief.

"I remember the little boy. My fiancé used to protect him. But you… look nothing like that little boy."

Roy chuckled and shrugged,

"I've changed. And lost an arm," his bionic arm was held out, "long story."

The curtain leading into the head house was pushed aside; a woman rushing inside,

"Ashkii I have heard the news that a white man has come onto the reserve! Is this true?"

Ashkii nodded,

"Yes My Dear. But I can assure you there is no threat. He will not be staying long."

Roy turned around to look at the woman and to introduce himself. It was her! He found her!

"ROSE!"

The woman stood in a daze; her dark brown almost black shoulder length gently blowing in the light wind from behind her. Her green/grey eyes danced in the half light, half dark room; her tan skin basking in the sunlight. And just above her right eyebrow sat the scar she got from protecting him from a rock. She wasn't sure how to address Roy; but she had to ask,

"How do you know my name white man?"

"Rose it's me… Roy. We used to learn archery from Brave Bow together 18years ago."

Rose stepped closer to Roy until she was right in front of him. She stared into blue eyes. The eyes were windows to the soul; and a reminder to her of who he was,

"Roy…" a hand rose to his cheek; it confirmed her hesitation, "it is you!" Her eyes began to water, "I thought I'd never see you again!" They embraced in front of Ashkii who tensed, "How… how are you here? I thought you were dead!"

"I was for a while believe me. But look at you! What happened to the little 8year old I remember running around with?"

Rose laughed,

"She grew up," grabbing his hand, Rose led him to the door, "come; we shall talk and catch up!"

Ashkii watched Rose and Roy disappear,

"What has happened?"

Kai was smug,

"I believe you know what has happened Ashkii." Kai bowed then left the head house to return to her own home.

Turning to his advisor, Ashkii snarled,

"Who is this barbarian?"

"The spirits had foretold of an old love from Rose's thought long forgotten past would return to whisk her away. That man who just left is the same boy you threw that rock at; and who your fiancé protected. That white man is the same love the spirits foretold about; the same love that will take Rose back from you."

That angered Ashkii. Roaring, his nose flared,

"That will not happen. I want him dead. Do you understand me? Dead enough for me to feed him to the coyotes at night!" _(Dark and cruel I know but just go with it.)_

Ashkii's advisor bowed then exited the head house to give the orders to the warriors.

Walking through the reserve, Rose and Roy were talking about what happened,

"So what happened to Brave Bow? He was fairly young when I left; and healthy."

Rose put her head down in despair,

"Brave Bow became fatally ill 5years ago. Of course Kai and the Shaman did all they could; the strongest natural remedies Kai knew and the pleas to the spirits. But it was too late; he was too sick."

"What did he have?"

"Liver Cancer." Roy laughed, "Why are you laughing? You really should not be laughing."

Clearing his throat, Roy stopped,

"I'm sorry I wasn't laughing at that; I was laughing at you actually," Rose glared at him, "for a person who never left the reserve, sure knows a lot about the outside world."

"In actuality, I did leave the reserve at one point."

Another surprise; today was full of them,

"You did?" Rose nodded, "When? Why?"

"After you left… and you promised you'd come back for me and never came, I waited for some time. When you never came, I was 10 at the time; I left the reserve to find you. For 7 years I looked and lived outside of here."

The promise he made her; the promise to take her away from the reserve to be with him and Green Arrow; if Green Arrow took him as his partner… the promise he couldn't keep.

"I'm sorry about that. I can explain."

Rose shrugged,

"I thought you had forgotten about me; forgotten about your history here."

"Rose," Roy gripped her right arm with his left, "I NEVER forgot about you. I had every intention to come back for you. Green Arrow took me as his partner, Speedy, and I had plans to come back for you. But I was captured and held captive for 8years on ice. I was cloned," he showed her his bionic arm, "and lost an arm in the process," Rose gasped, "Rose… I wanted to come back and take you with me. Maybe the life I've lived in the past few years wouldn't have happened."

Rose put everything together. Looking over her shoulders, she dragged Roy to her home and locked the door behind her,

"We must be quiet. There is something I must show you," walking over to the rug in the middle of the floor, a corner was removed followed by a slab of stone flooring. She pulled out a folded pile of clothes, "you are not the only one who bore a new name," the pile was unfolded and held out in front of her, "I did as well."

Roy examined the piece of clothing. It was a black unitard with red up the sides and long sleeves. Below it were black combat boots with red laces and black fingerless gloves accented with spikes on the knuckles,

"What were the gloves for?" Grinning, Rose put one of them on. When she opened her hand and held it out, around the palm was a black swirled sun with a red circle on the inside. Noticing a shadow in the corner from the wall, Rose aimed her glove at it. Just then, she shadow moved and morphed into a cat, "What are you doing?"

"It's called Shadow Manipulation," the shadow was now a coyote howling at the moonlight, "it is an ancient power handed down from the spirits; very rare and very dangerous is not handled with care," she released control on the shadow; it returning to its normal shape, "it was part of my name, Scarlet Shadow," she removed the glove and folded up the unitard again, "I took the name when I was 12 and used it to find clues into your disappearance. For 5 years I was Scarlet Shadow. At 17 I gave up hope and gave up Shadow. I returned here as Rose; avoided all contact with the outside world. I blamed all the outsiders for taking you away; that's why no white people have been here since you left. The Elders and Ashkii began to think you took me away against my will."

"That explains the cold welcome." Roy folded his arms.

Rose smiled and put the old outfit back in the floor. Replacing the stone slab and rug, she brushed her cotton knee length skirt to remove any dust possible,

"They did not know what I knew. Or what I know now."

Rose and Roy stared at each other again just like old times; like nothing changed between them. As far as Roy knew, nothing had changed between them. She was still the protective 8year old he remembered; and loved. Using his one hand, he tightly embraced her,

"I've missed you Rose."

"I've missed you too Roy."

"Rose… there's something I should've said all those years ago," Rose's green/grey eyes met his blue again; "I love you. I always have." No… why did she have to hear that now. Turning away, she held her right hand to her neck, "Come back with me. Come to Star City with me; we can still be together." Her eyes began to water. After all these years, he finally came to take her away. But could she? "Rose? What is it? I thought you'd be happy?"

"I am."

"But?" Rose turned back around and showed a green and red necklace with a wooden coyote pendent, "Is that…?"

"Yes. It's an engagement necklace; I'm engaged to be married to someone else Roy."

He was too late; he lost her. Turning his head, he put two and two together,

"It's Ashkii isn't it?" Rose nodded, "Why? How could you do this?"

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT THE BLAME ON ME! I waited for you, left the reserve to look for you! I tried to find you so we could be together! I couldn't find you and you never came back. What did you expect me to do Roy? Sit around and wait for you; even if you never showed."

"You don't love him; I know you don't. I can see it in your eyes. Why won't you tell him you don't love him?"

"Because I don't know if I still love you."

Ouch… hard blow. His body softened; his eyes lowered,

"Well then… I guess that settles everything. I'll just… see myself out and be on my way home. I'm… sorry for intruding on your reserve." Roy left Rose's home; the door slamming shut on his way out.

Oh no what did she just do? Rushing over to the door, she reached for the handle; but froze midway through. What if what she said was true? What if she didn't love him anymore? What if she did love Ashkii? What if she didn't? She had to speak to Kai; she has been like a Mother to her since hers died. Making sure Roy was out of sight, Rose headed through the reserve to the medicine house,

"Kai? Are you here?"

"Come in child," Kai was sitting at her table mixing some herbs into a remedy, "how wonderful for you to stop by for a visit. How are you enjoying being with Roy again?" Rose sniffled, "Oh dear… are you getting a cold? I have just the herb for that."

Rose giggled,

"No… I'm not sick."

"Then what is it child. You can tell me anything you know that."

"Roy… told me he loves me," Kai beamed, "asked me to go back to his city with him; like he promised before he left."

"Oh Rose that is wonderful! When do you leave?"

Sniffling again, Rose dried her cheek,

"I don't."

"Well why not child! You love him don't you?"

"That's just it Kai; I don't know if I do anymore."

Kai laughed,

"Oh Rose, I can take one look at you and tell you you're still in love with that boy. You were so much in love with that boy when you were 9 that you were always talking about leaving with him and exploring the outside world. Does this have to do with Ashkii?"

"He'll kill Roy if I leave him. No one leaves the Chief."

"Oh… that would be a problem."

If only Kai and Rose knew that Ashkii put an order for Roy's head already. Rose was right about one thing, no one leaves the Chief and lives to see the next sunrise.

Roy walked around the reserve for a while; remembering running around with Rose right beside him, learning archery from Brave Bow and going out for their first hunt together. Ollie may have taught him how to be agile; but Brave Bow taught him the skill and silence. He wasn't there when Brave Bow died; and he didn't keep his promise to Rose. Who was he kidding? How could he think she still loved him after all this time? Maybe all the time with Angelee and Dick began to implant silly thoughts in his head. One of the Elderly men offered him a place to stay for the night to rest up before he headed back home. Roy was grateful of his hospitality and graciously accepted. The elderly man told old stories of legends in the Navajo Tribe; many which Roy hadn't heard before. Brave Bow used to tell plenty of stories during his time so Roy assumed he heard them all. Turns out he only heard near half of them. The man passed out early giving Roy some time to himself to think. Listening to the sounds of the desert, his mind went back to his childhood after his Father died and he was first taken in here. The sounds were the same as he remembered them; coyotes howling in the moonlight, crickets were chirping and the sand shuffling. The old man began to snore; Roy smiling and shaking his head. He rose to his feet and left the house to go explore. Knowing where it was safe to go at night, Roy headed to just the north outskirts of the reserve and sat on a rock. Thinking to himself, memories of his life on the reserve flooded his mind. Remembering the countless hours spent with Rose and Brave Bow; learning the art of the bow, running through the reserve with Rose beside him… everything.

"You know… being out at night is not safe unless you know how to protect yourself." One of the warriors joined him.

"I've been trained."

The warrior sat beside Roy,

"The name is Tahoma."

"Roy."

"I know who you are Roy; I have heard many stories from the Elders about you. I also know you asked Rose to return home with you."

Roy stared out into the desert,

"It's none of your business."

"That is fair," Tahoma got off the rock, "but just to forewarn you… Ashkii does not take lightly to intruders; especially one who tries to take his mate." He left. What did that mean? Was that possibly some kind of a warning?

The howling of the Coyotes came closer signaling it was time for Roy to head in for the night. He headed back to the Elderly Man's house to turn in for the night; the old man still sound asleep. He climbed into the spare cot and listened to the sounds of the desert before shutting his eyes.

The next morning, Roy was up at the crack of dawn to get an early start home; and to say his good-byes to Kai, the old man and Tahoma. Gathering his little bit of belongings he brought with him, he left the old man's house. Bright sunlight beamed onto his face warming it.

"Good morning Roy!" Kai waved at him as she came closer with a basket of herbs, "Are you heading out?"

"Yeah; it's time I head home. Nothing left for me here." Rose strode behind Kai heading for the head house. Roy's eyes softened; Kai tried to comfort him.

"Roy, there is still hope. The spirits appeared to me in my dreams last night; told me of an event that involves Rose… a dreadful event. You must protect her."

"Kai; I appreciate you trying to help. But Rose doesn't want me; she wants Ashkii." Kai hit him with her walking stick, "OW! What was that for?" He rubbed his left arm, "That's the only arm I have left!"

"Don't sass an old woman. Roy; you must trust the spirits. Stay for another few days; remind yourself; and Rose, of the old times. Remind yourselves of what brought you two together." Kai winked at Roy and returned to her medicine house.

Stay… stay and relive his good old days.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Roy agreed to stay which Ashkii disagreed. The children of the reserve adored Roy and spent all their free time around him. He showed them his bionic arm, his martial arts skills and told them his stories of his life. How he became Green Arrow's partner, how he was cloned, losing his arm, joining the Team and what he's been doing from 2016 to now. All the kids loved him and wanted them to teach what he knew.

With a laugh, Roy ruffled one of the boy's hair,

"Alright, I guess I can teach you little munchkins."

"YAY!" They all cheered.

From a rooftop Rose watched.

"Why has he not left yet?" Ashkii joined Rose.

"I don't know Ashkii. I thought he was supposed to leave and head home."

Ashkii glared at Roy from the rooftop; the kids laughing and smiling,

"He has overstayed his welcome. It is time I take care of this pest… myself."

"Ashkii no, please!" Rose got to her feet, "Please don't hurt him; I'll… I'll get him to return home."

"You better. Or else you won't be breathing any longer." Ashkii left Rose to think about that. If he was going to lose her, it'd be by his hand; not by a white man.

Why was Ashkii behaving this way? Rose looked down at Roy and the children again; he had to leave for his own safety. It had to be brought up just right. Deciding to invite him over for dinner, Rose would hint as to why he was still there. Jumping down from the roof, she glided over to the group.

"Rose!" One of the kids greeted her, "Roy is teaching us some martial arts!"

Roy laughed,

"Oh she knows Sahkyo; I noticed her watching from the rooftop," Rose and the kids stared at her, "part of being Green Arrow's old partner; learn to be observant."

"Uh hm…kids, why don't you head home to your Mothers and Fathers; it's almost time for the hunt," the kids said good-bye to Roy and ran off, "those children love you."

"They're great kids; good listeners. Must be a Navajo thing; I rarely listened to Green Arrow. Is everything okay? You seem worried about something."

"Everything's fine."

Reminding her of how much he knew her, Roy reminded her of a secret,

"I know everything's not fine; your right eye always twitches when you lie."

Rose smiled; he couldn't get anything passed him. Not even Ashkii knew of that flaw,

"I… I would like to invite you to dinner; at my house… tonight."

Startled, Roy folded his arms,

"I don't think Ashkii would be alright with that."

"I cleared it with him; it's alright. At sunset; my house… I'll make all your old favorites."

Navajo cuisine; his taste buds salivated,

"Alright; I'll be there."

"Great. I'll see you then."

Dinner; just them. Maybe she remembered how much she cared and loved him; maybe she realized she wanted to be with him and not Ashkii. Roy knew better; he wasn't about to get his hopes up. He needed to get cleaned up. Going down to the oasis, he cleaned himself up then dried off in the hot and dry desert. He only had two hours until sunset; and Arizona sunsets were always beautiful. The next two hours were spent by Roy panicking and over analyzing the invitation. Why would she invite him for dinner after so many weeks? Why just them? It had to be because she wanted to tell him she was wrong and that he was right; that she did want to go with him back to Star City. The sunset was the only thing that reminded Roy it was time to head out. With large breaths of the dry air, he knocked on Rose's door.

"Right on time; as usual. Come on in." The table was set on the large ornamental rug hiding the stone slab; hiding the one part of her life Ashkii didn't know about her, "I made all your favorites; wild turkey with wild berries and squash."

The first meal he ate with Brave Bow after his Father died. It took a while to get used to the taste and idea of eating a wild turkey. But with time, it became one of his favorite dishes,

"You remembered; I'm flattered." He sat across from her at the table. They sat in awkward silence through the meal; taking quick glances at the other. Finally Rose broke the silence,

"You must miss Star City."

Shrugging, Roy took a bite of his turkey,

"Yeah at times. But… being here; reliving the childhood I've almost forgotten; it's a nice change of pace."

"But doesn't the City need its hero?"

"They have Green and Red Arrow; they can handle anything the City throws at them."

Drat; it wasn't working. It was time for a more… direct approach,

"Your family and friends are there; not here. Why are you staying?"

"I'm reliving a happy time from my childhood," Roy chuckled, "Rose… I know what's going on; you can stop pretending."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know Ashkii plans to kill me if I don't leave," how did he know, "I know it all. But why are you trying SO hard to get rid of me? It's almost like you want me to go."

"… It's for the better; and your safety.

Laughing again, Roy stood up,

"I can fight my own battles. I've taken down bigger guys than him trust me. I could tell you stories about the bad guys I faced on the Team! Rose, Ashkii will have to face me himself if he wants to kill me."

Rose grunted,

"Why won't you just leave?! It'll be better that way why don't you see that?!"

Roy stared at her; remembering what Kai said,

"He threatened you didn't he?" Rose withdrew into herself, "What did he tell you?!"

"…He said… he said he'll kill me if I don't get you to leave," now it was Roy's turn to growl, "Roy don't you see. If you stay any longer, Ashkii will kill us both. If you leave… we both live."

"But we'll be apart. Is that really what you want?"

"If it means you live… then yes."

It meant she'll live; he was putting her in danger,

"It's not too late; we can still run off together. He'll never follow you; the Chief will never leave the reserve. We can be together; like we always talked about."

Shaking her head, Rose leaned against a wall,

"He'll send the warriors you and I know that," she did want to go; she did want to be with him, "Roy you have to leave. It's the only way we both can be happy."

Walking over, Roy held her shoulder with his left arm,

"But we won't be happy; we'll be miserable. I can't leave again knowing you'll be unhappy with him."

"What do we do?"

"Let him try to get me; let him try to kill me," the bionic arm was held up, "this baby's still all powered up."

Eyeing a trunk in front of her cot, Rose smiled,

"You won't be alone," rushing over, she opened the old trunk and gently lifted a bow with arrows, "I still know how to use it."

A large smile crawled on Roy's face,

"Does this mean…?"

"Yes Roy; I want to go with you. And… it means I love you."

That was it; he reminded her. They embrace again; this time they shared a long awaited passionate kiss. A plan was devised. They recruited Kai, the elderly man who was sweet enough to allow Roy to stay with him and Tahoma. Turns out the elderly man and Tahoma were grandfather/grandson; and both knew how to use a bow. And were deadly with it. Tahoma was happy to partner up with Roy and Rose; he always had an issue with Ashkii and remembered Rose all depressed after Roy left. In the dark of night, the small group headed towards the head house. Roy would go inside and say he planned to stay; permanently and request a place to build his house. Rose knew Ashkii would agree in front of his advisor and other elders; then call the warriors to kill Roy on the given land. Tahoma would be part of the warriors until the time came when he'd turn on them and protect Rose and Roy; the elderly man and Rose shooting arrows from a far. Kai would act as the informant; running into the head house screaming in fear. Everything was in place. Roy and Rose shared one more kiss before separating to their posts. Roy knocked on the head house door,

"Enter!" His loud voice echoed the stone house.

"Chief Ashkii," Roy bowed, "thank you for taking time to meet with me."

"What can I do for you Roy?"

"I came here to inform that I have decided to stay; permanently," Ashkii's eyes narrowed, "being here on the reserve after so many years, it's made me realize just how much I loved it here. I have more history here than I do back home; and I plan to stay. I request some land to build my house."

Ashkii was not pleased; it was all over his face,

"Very well; we would be honored to have you here. You may have the land on the East side of the mountains; plenty of space to use your… arm."

Bowing in respect, it was all going to plan,

"Thank you honorable Chief. I am humbled by your generosity." Roy left the head house; it was working. He knew why Ashkii gave him the east side and it had nothing to do with his arm; it had to do with that was coyote territory. It was on the outskirt of that clan's land. No homes were built there because of the close proximity to the coyotes and their mating grounds. Many Mothers and their cubs roamed that open land; it was considered off limits at night and was even dangerous during the brightness of day. That's why Ashkii gave him that land; and Roy could use that open space to use his arm when the warriors attacked. He got to the edge of his land and froze; footsteps in the sand and they weren't Rose's. She was too agile and quiet in the sand and rocks; no… that was a warrior's footstep. The creaking of a bow being bent caught his ears through the wind; the warriors were there just as they planned. He counted in his head… one… two… three… four… five… five warriors; all with arrows aimed at him. This would be risky and close but he could dodge all five. TWANG! The arrows were released; Roy rolling through the dirt to dodge… one barely missing his shoulder. Jumping to his feet, he flipped his way closer to the warriors and knocked their feet from under them. That was the only problem with using bows and arrows; it took a little longer to reload and aim than his arm. ARGH! An arrow hit one of the warriors in the shoulder; it was Rose's arrows. Another warrior grunted in pain from the elderly man's arrow. From Roy's left, he saw Tahoma rising to his feet. Acting normally, Roy readied himself to dodge his arrow. Right on cue, an arrow soared over Roy's right shoulder and landed in one of the other warrior's heart; killing him instantly. Nodding to one another, they went back to fighting. The last one was knocked down; Roy and Tahoma getting ready to shake hands when one last arrow came and landed in Tahoma's chest. It was Ashkii; he saw Tahoma kill the other warrior.

"You foolish little white man; did you really think I was stupid?"

"Well I was hoping…" Roy armed his bionic arm.

"Ah ah, I wouldn't," Ashkii came closer; Rose captured with a knife held to her throat, "you wouldn't want to accidently hit her now would you?"

"Let her go Ashkii!"

Ashkii chuckled,

"What a pity. She was just a rare blossom; too bad she could not see who the better man was. Not now; not even 18years ago when she protected you from that rock I threw at you. She still has the scar to prove it." Rose's scar was gently rubbed.

That's it; that was how Roy knew Ashkii. When Roy first came to the reserve, there was a little boy two years older than him who hated him; said he angered the spirits from being there. That little boy threw a rock at him to scare him away; but Rose protected him and got hit in the face because of it. The little boy… was Ashkii.

"Why? Why do you have such a strong hatred for me? I never did anything to you!"

"You never had to. You being here was enough; and add stealing Rose's heart… you have always been the vermin that would never go away. When you did, I thought you were gone forever; but yet, you came back. Not again! Tonight… I finally do what should have been done a long time ago! FIRE!" Nothing came; "I SAID FIRE!" But still nothing.

"Looks like I'm still here. Now let Rose go and let's settle this like men!"

Smirking, Ashkii had an evil look on his face,

"Gladly. But first; I have one more matter to deal with; the traitor. Now my dear Rose… any last words?"

Rose was scared but Roy nodded to her,

"Just one… NOW!" Elbowing Ashkii in the gut, he lost his grip on her. She fell to the ground just in time for Ashkii to be hit with a red laser from Roy's arm. The laser was enough to weaken him permitting Rose to safely stand beside Roy; bow armed and ready.

"It's over Ashkii; you can't take both of us."

Rose tugged back on her string; Ashkii laughed,

"You would not kill me Rose; after everything we've been through together."

"I never kill. But I am considering shooting your leg so that you may never walk again; or your arm so you can use it again… but your eye is looking pretty good too."

"Give up; it's done." Roy disarmed his arm and turned his back to check on Tahoma who was barely alive.

"IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT IS OVER BOY!" Ashkii charged for Roy. Roy turned around ready to fight; TWANG! Rose's string bounced; her arrow now in Ashkii's heart. She protected him again. This time for good.

Falling to her feet, Rose began to cry. Roy came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder,

"I had to; I couldn't let him hurt you." Roy felt horrible; she killed her fiancé for him. Remembering Tahoma, he turned to him. He was alive but barely; he needed treatment. Throwing the muscular man over his shoulders, Roy headed back towards the reserve to Kai'. Her medicine would be able to keep him alive long enough to give Roy time to get in contact with Angelee. Her healing abilities would be able to save Tahoma; and they did. The next morning Angelee arrived on the reserve. She was able to teleport a few miles away then fly the rest of the way. Wanting to ask so many questions she didn't. She had a job to do and it had to be done fast. With her hand yellow, Tahoma's wound was mainly healed. Thanking her, he fell asleep. Roy was requested to stay and be Chief but he couldn't; it was time he returned home. Rose happily agreed to go with him; go live in Star City with him. Packing bags, she and Roy said their final good-byes to the reserve. Angelee willingly offered to stay until they were ready to leave and give them a lift home. Rose was nervous and didn't know what to expect and Roy not knowing either didn't help. With faith and each other, they trusted Angelee to take them home. With her teleportation, she dropped them off in Star City then returned to Bludhaven.

Roy took Rose to his apartment to gather her mind-set. She was in a new place for the first time she was 17 and he wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. They laid low for the next few months. So low that he wasn't there to see the next two babies join the Team's world. In September, Raquel had a son named Tyler and in October Karen and Mal had a daughter named Kelly. Tyler took after Raquel in the face and hair while Kelly resembled Mal more. Everyone was happy for them. Three babies now.

Angelee and Dick continued their wedding planning throughout the year between work. He was an Officer for the BPD and she was working for an art studio. She was the head artist even though she was young; but she had the most talent. TJ attended High School at Gotham Academy; they couldn't take him away from his friends. He excelled in Literature and Writing and joined the Academy's weekly Newspaper as an editor. TJ was actually enjoying High School and time managed much better than Angelee or Dick ever did. He had plenty of time to do his homework, work on his article for the paper and be Black Illusionist; and STILL have time to get more than 6hours of sleep each night. Angelee and Dick were lucky to get 6; most of the time they lasted on less than 3 or in Bludhaven fluctuated between really bad and nothing. For some reason, when crime would pick up again, it would only last for a few weeks then suddenly nothing for a while. Tim talked to Bruce in November about letting Damian becoming Robin and him taking up a new name. Bruce said no; Damian wasn't ready for the Robin name yet. Damian was still causing problems and behaving like his Mother. That was the only thing holding him back from becoming Robin; and Bruce was sticking to his guns.

Kaldur began to date a new girl for the first time since Raquel. Surprisingly enough, it was Heather; Angelee's old friend from High School. Heather was studying to be a Marine Biologist and asked Angelee if she could ask Aqualad to show her amazing animals of the oceans. Hesitant at first, Aqualad eventually agreed and that blossomed into a relationship. He promised her he'd take her to Atlantis one day; as long as Aquaman was okay with it. Heather understood; not many surface dwellers got the opportunity to see the legendary Atlantis.

Everything was going right for everyone; everyone was happy. Garfield returned to his normal goofy and happy self over the years; especially after Wally came back; Belinda grew into a beautiful young woman with a promising future in Biology; Conner and M'gann moved into together in Happy Harbor; Barbara continued to work with the Team and live the life as Batgirl. She felt like Batgirl was the real her not Barbara anymore; La'gaan moved back to Atlantis full time. He retired from the Team as he was growing tired of the life. It felt like every effort the Team and the League made to stop criminals wasn't changing anything. He thought it was garbage and retired; Cassie remained Wonder Girl and became a member of the League alongside Wonder Woman. She and Tim moved their relationship to the next level and began to stay over at each other's houses every so often. They even talked about getting married one day; Jaime became a member of the League and Primrose told everyone she was pregnant. She was due August of next year; Bart lived as Kid Flash a little while longer. It turns out he managed to find a way to make his time machine work again and was able to travel back to his own time. No one knew what to think; he had been a part of their lies for 5years. But he had to go back eventually or else the time stream would "moded" as Bart would say; Virgil was now 20 and a senior member of the Team. Taken under the wing of Black Lightning, Virgil became a fantastic Static. His powers improved and he became a hero in his home city of Dakota City to clean up the streets there. Eduardo was now 19 and his teleportation powers exponentially rose over the years thanks to Black Crane teaching him to enhance it. Her teleportation was different in technicality but the same in result. He was now able to teleport an entire building with a single touch; not a large skyscraper but a smaller building like a house or even apartment complex; Asami was also 19 and was able to speak perfect English. Every so often she'd get the Japanese accent but she could still be understood. Her chai manipulation was more controllable as she didn't bounce around or soar with a large amount like before. And finally there was Tye; the most stubborn of them all. At 21, he and Asami were a tight couple; always together. His astral manifestations disappeared. Now he could make his OWN body grow in height instead of controlling an astral projection of a larger version of himself. _(HELLOO APACHE CHIEF!) _That came in handy when Giganta came back into town; equal playing field.

Everything was right for the Team and the League. There was still no action or hints of Savage and Mearion was still planted between Saturn and Jupiter. But that's what made everyone nervous. Savage hasn't been heard from since he left in 2016; what could he be waiting for? What does he have planned? And why hadn't Mearion moved again in months?

_Those answers and more to come in the next chapter!_

_So I finished this chapter late into the morning so I'm not sure how much of Chapter 7 will be done in the next two days. I'm hoping to get it done but we'll see what happens. How did everybody like this chapter? I personally liked Arsenal's section. I will bring Savage in probably the next chapter but a lot happens in that chapter. A surprise engagement, Primrose's baby, a blast from the past and a wedding… the LONG AWAITED wedding. That part will take up most of that chapter. And I will add some Trivoyian stuff too most likely; one is a huge surprise to Angelee that Dick plans for her and the other is the trip to find the weapon. The next few chapters are going to more babies, more weddings and a retirement of a main character; besides Angelee and Dick. I will not spoil you'll just have to read to find out. I hope all of you are enjoying the story and continue to stick with me; I'm almost halfway done. There's only 10 or 11 more chapters left then my Young Justice Series will end. *Sad face* But that's not for a while so let's enjoy it right here right now. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions. Much love and appreciation to all of you who have stuck with me since the very beginning; you all know who you guys are, and welcome to the newbies who are just getting my series. _


	7. Chapter 7-2022

_Hi readers! I have to say I'm in a great mood right now. The weather is beautiful outside, my brain is flooding with ideas and I have a rough outline for the next chapter. This chapter is going to be long and eventful; answers are given to many questions. One of them being the lost weapon on Trivoyian. Speaking of which, I want opinions; I have two ideas for that and I want to know what you guys think. Should the weapon be there, yes Angelee will find out the thing exists, and she destroys it before that future Bart told her about? Or should it be gone already and the future Bart mentioned is in motion already then years down the line when it happens like Bart said will Lucinda and Luxin come to Earth to help Angelee, TJ and the kids stop the thing? I personally like the latter but I can do both; which do you guys want to see happen? Please let me know in a review or message. _

_Anyways, this chapter is the beginning of all the changes to everybody. The long awaited wedding happens, the long awaited surprised happens; those of you who figured it out know what I'm talking about, and that leads to the changes with Tim and Damian. Again, I'll reiterate this… I KNOW Damian doesn't come in until after Red Hood but I switched it up a bit to fit in with the timeline of Batman: The Dark Returns Parts 1 and 2. TJ also goes through some maturing in this chapter and Angelee gives him a lot more freedom. There is one engagement in this chapter and no one saw it coming and one baby is born. So I'm going to shut my mouth and get start writing the chapter. Please enjoy and review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 7: January 1st, 2022-December 31st, 2022

Winter was in full swing for the people on the East Coast. Piles of snow covered the ground and buildings in Gotham and Bludhaven. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as the winter before but the temperatures were a bit chillier. Nightwing, Black Crane and Black Illusionist added insulated and thermal lining to their suits for the cold temperatures; the two Blacks needed more of it. The three became a household name throughout Bludhaven; the cities own Batman clan. Gotham had Batman, Robin and Batgirl; Bludhaven had Nightwing, Black Crane and Black Illusionist. All the kids in the City idolized their heroes; dressing up and running around fighting each other. They were the talk of the town; every headline of every newspaper in the City. TJ was turning into Dick at the Academy; gaining the attention of the ladies. But he only had eyes for one girl; Shannon. They had grown inseparable since they were in 5th grade and finally gave into their denial. They began dating this January and he told her who he was; after getting the okay from Angelee and Dick. Angelee told him it was better to tell her early in their relationship than to wait like she did with Josh. Worried and surprised at first, Shannon had to think about what he was doing. But in time, she accepted he was Black Illusionist and they grew closer than ever.

February came and the temperatures grew colder. Bludhaven was quiet this month but something was stirring in Gotham. All the drug lords were claiming they were working under someone; that they had protection from someone higher than them. Who was he and why did they fear him? These were some of the toughest and most feared drug lords in the entire City. Batman had to investigate and find out who was controlling the drug trade now. Nightwing had been doing his own investigation and managed to get a little bit of information from his "informant" he called him; in reality it was his snitch that couldn't go to prison again so he agreed to act as a snitch. The snitch received word of a red-hooded man who was now controlling the drug trade. But this one wasn't afraid to kill to get what he wanted; even managed to get a picture of the guy. Nightwing left for Gotham with the new information; Black Crane insisted to tag along. They left the safety of Bludhaven to Black Illusionist; with Tim, Kaldur and Conner looking after him of course.

Nightwing shared the information with Black Crane and Batman; the man wore a red-metal helmet, a dark brown leather jacket, light blue tight shirt, grey pants and black with silver strap combat boots.

"This was the Intel that brought me," Black Crane cleared her throat, "us… back to town," the picture was shown, "Good thing I've always had perfect timing. Take a look," the USB with the information was inserted into the BatComputer; "I got this from a snitch. He says this guy's been making some serious moves."

"The Red Hood."

"Might be. He bears a resemblance to the original."

Black Crane stared at the image,

"He doesn't look like the original to me. That one had more of a cloth look with a red cape behind him; this one… is more… I don't know."

Batman pulled up a newspaper clipping of other red hoods,

"Several criminals have utilized this persona."

"One criminal in particular though."

"But Joker would never wear the new look; the metal helmet, the leather jacket… and he's locked up in Arkham."

Batman agreed,

"It's not his m.o. either. There's been an uptake in heavy trafficking but crime is down."

"Indeed it is," Alfred came over with a tray of tea for the three of them, "Master Bruce got almost three hours of sleep in the last two days."

"I'll alert the record books." Black Crane was being smart; Batman and Nightwing glaring at her, "What is this guy's plan? What is he hoping to accomplish?"

"Maybe we should pay him a visit?" Laughing, Black Crane stirred some sugar into her tea, "What are you laughing at?"

"Check the car."

Nightwing heard the roar of the engine,

"Could you for once say get in the car? Is that so hard?"

Black Crane laughed again,

"For him…yeah. I'll stay here and enjoy this cup of tea." Alfred always made the best tea; and always had the perfect timing for it. Not to mention it's been a long time since she had a cup of his famous tea. Nightwing and Batman left for the construction yard; Black Crane sitting in the large leather chair, "Black Crane to Black Illusionist come in."

"Black Illusionist here. What's up Crane?"

"Just checking in. Everything going okay?" Scuffling was heard, "What's going on? You okay?"

"A little busy at the moment," Illusionist grunted, "call back in a bit." Illusionist ended the call. He was growing up; able to handle a city on his own. He reminded Crane so much of herself and Nightwing.

Around Midnight, Batman and Nightwing came back; Nightwing with a broken leg.

"OH MY GOD!" Black Crane saw Batman supporting Nightwing; him hobbling on one leg, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Crane glared at him, "I swear I didn't. We were chasing the Red Hood all around the City until he led us to the monorail station in the middle of the city. He had bombs planted before we got there and when they exploded, we rolled to get away from them," Batman eased down onto a medical chair, "must've rolled funny or something."

Black Crane got off the chair to let Batman sit and to take a look at Nightwing's leg,

"Let's see what the damage is," gently feeling his leg, he flinched at the pain, "it's broken; nothing too bad. I'll be able to heal it to a hairline fracture but you'll need to stay off our leg for a few days," her right hand went yellow as she healed his leg, "I've done what I could."

"I shall handle it from here Miss Angelica." Alfred came in with crutches and an ace wrap.

"So what did you guys figure out about this guy?"

Batman played the video feed; Nightwing giving his thoughts,

"He's got some moves huh? And as much as I hate to belabor a point…"

"And still that is often exactly what you do." Alfred pointed out making Crane giggle.

Nightwing continued,

"I'm chatty. It's part of my charm," Crane couldn't hold it in any longer. A loud laugh escaped her mouth; Nightwing glared at her, "what I'm saying is that our boy here has some skills. He's been trained and trained well. Like right there. That," he pointed to the screen as it showed Red Hood cutting Batman's line, "he sliced that cable off his ankle before it went taut. You don't just do that. That has to be practiced… learned."

"And then there's the knife."

"What about it?"

"You know many knives that can cut my line?"

He had a point,

"No… not many."

"No… not many." Batman was concerned.

Nightwing swung his legs over the table,

"Well, look; we obviously got ourselves a player, we," his leg was moved wrong, "Ow!"

"Alfred, take them home."

Taking offense, Nightwing wanted to stay,

"Bruce I can still help."

"You already have; both of you. Thank you. Go rest up and spend time with TJ."

His mind was made up; and nothing Nightwing could say would change his mind,

"Okay," Alfred handed him the crutches, "but you know where to find me if you need me… need us," wanting to make sure he heard Bruce right, "he did just thank me right?"

"Indeed he did sir."

"Weird."

Black Crane looked at the still image of Red Hood some more. The way he moved seemed familiar to her; and she had to find out why.

"Black Crane?" Bruce interrupted her thoughts, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah… just fine. See you later Bruce." Crane ran after Alfred and Nightwing; she needed to get back to Bludhaven to check on TJ and make sure he was still alive.

Getting back to Bludhaven, Black Crane contacted Black Illusionist,

"Illusionist, it's Crane come in."

"Illusionist here."

"Where are you?"

"On my way home. Everything okay in Gotham."

"I'll explain when you get back. And I want a full report," Crane helped Nightwing onto the couch, "how does it feel?"

Dick removed his mask,

"It hurts. Can you help me out of this?"

"Yeah. Then I'll re-wrap your leg," The ace bandage was gently removed from his leg and his suit was unzipped, "I'm gonna go nice and slow," she started at his neck and slowly worked her way down. When she got to his leg, she eased the suit off then moved to the other, "alright, you're done. Let's get your leg wrapped up again and into the bed; get your leg rested up." Crane helped her off the couch and into the bedroom. He gently got into the bed, "You okay?"

"I think so," he groaned, "unless I move the wrong way. You should check on TJ; make sure he's okay."

Crane took off her mask,

"He's on the way home. If he isn't back soon then I'll go out and find him," she heard the window in the living room open, "there he is," Going into the living room, Black Illusionist stood by the couch holding his left wrist, "what happened?"

"Twisted my wrist; it's nothing." TJ headed for his bedroom.

"I thought you were okay!? Why didn't you call me?"

"Angelee I'm fine; it's just a little twist. It will be fine in a few days." Disregarding Angelee's concern, TJ headed for his bedroom to change.

Angelee was worried; TJ was hurt and he wouldn't let her take a look at him. She knew he was hurt; hurt for the first time but he wasn't about to let her know. Following him down the hallway, Angelee was going to press the issue,

"Tj what happened?"

"Angelee it's nothing I promise." He winced when his left arm moved.

"That's doesn't seem like nothing. What happened?" Sighing, TJ uncovered his arm; deep slashes ran up his arm, "OH MY GOD! What attacked you?"

"It was Killer Croc; they'll heal."

Angelee wasn't going to let this slide. Her hand went yellow again and she began to heal his slashes,

"I never should've let you do this. Where was Tim, Conner or Kaldur? They were meant to be watching you!"

"I… I never called them."

Groaning, Angelee's hand went back to normal,

"OOOHHH TJ! I told them to be close by in case you needed them; obviously you needed them. Why didn't you call them?"

"I thought I could handle it," TJ examined his arm. The slashes were healed and were now scars, "I wanted to prove to you and Dick I could handle the City on my own. You know… for when the time comes you two decide to quit the hero life."

That time… it was coming quicker when than he thought,

"Tj…" She couldn't tell him no; couldn't say it was too dangerous by himself, "go to bed it's late and you have school tomorrow." Leaving his room, she shut it behind her and paused when it closed. He's expecting to take over protection of the City when she and Dick quit; could he really handle one of, if not, the most ruthless City on the East Coast? No way… Black Crane and Nightwing could barely handle it and they're more experienced. If Black Illusionist would take control of protecting the City, he'd need a partner; a partner of his own that he trusted with his life. And it had to be someone he picked out for him; not someone they picked for him. Angelee headed down the hall to her room. Expecting Dick to be wide awake, she was shocked to step through the door and see him knocked out fast asleep, **"I shouldn't wake him."** He looked so peaceful; like nothing was on his mind. Remembering she still had her Black Crane suit on, she went into the closet and changed. Once changed, she wasn't tired so she decided to draw. She first drew Dick sleeping, then TJ then Mearion. Just finishing the Mearion drawing, Angelee passed out on the couch; and she paid for it the next morning. Waking up with a sore back, a kink in her neck and sore shoulders, it pained her to move in any way. The soreness lasted for a few days; even after sleeping in the bed during the night. After she and Dick would get off work, they would make final preparations for their wedding. The date was set for April 22nd; 4days after her birthday. It was now early March. Quietly sitting at home, Angelee was in her living room working on a sketch for work. All was quiet…until her name was faintly heard around her.

"Angelica…"

It was Luxin! Something must've happened.

_~Bludhaven, March 5__th__, 14:20, Angelee's POV~_

Her sketchbook was placed beside her as she jumped off the couch and ran into her bedroom.

"Angelica…"

Quickly drawing the symbol and placing the candles, she recited the communication spell; the common bright light appeared in front of her. From it came Luxin and Hakime,

"Luxin… Hakime… how are you?"

"We found it!"

It… the lost weapon of Trivoyian,

"Are you sure?"

Hakime nodded,

"We researched for months…. And traveled to the long forgotten past. We found the location of the lost City! We can find the weapon!"

"And destroy it like you wish."

The future Bart told her about… one part is about to begin,

"Does Lucinda know?"

"Yes; we told her right away. She is preparing a squad of Kingdom Defenders to accompany us on our voyage. Are you still committed to the…"

"Yes," Angelee interjected, "I cannot allow the weapon to enter Earth's atmosphere. I cannot even let it enter my solar system. When do you head out?"

Luxin held out a piece of paper,

"Tomorrow afternoon."

The piece of paper had a map of the Planet and the route to the lost city,

"I will be at the Palace gates at the designated time." Luxin and Hakime nodded then disappeared. Finally, after so many years, the legendary lost city was found. And soon… the lost weapon that will destroy her family. She immediately began packing a bag; clothes, comfortable walking shoes, her Amulet, her sketchbook and spell-book. In the morning she would pack her toothbrush, toothpaste, brush and her pajamas. She would have to tell TJ and Dick she was going to Trivoyian to search for this weapon; to ensure the future Bart foretold would never happen. Dick would take it hard; he hated her leaving without him. Not to mention he wouldn't be there to protect her. How would she break it to her boys without upsetting them? "I got it. There's only one way to soften up those boys… my cooking." And she got to work on dinner and dessert. She made a grand 5 course meal; a shrimp cocktail, chicken broccoli soup, chef salad, the best porterhouse steaks and her famous pineapple raspberry upside down cake. This meal would surely soften them up when she broke the news. The entire apartment began to fill with the amazing aromas. At 6:15, her boys came home from the Watchtower.

_~18:15~_

The front door opened,

"We're home!" TJ ran around the corner; Dick right behind him, "What is that smell?" Seeing all the food on the counters, Dick smiled, "What are you doing Angel?"

"Yeah Ang! Everything smells so good!"

Angelee pulled the steaks out of the oven,

"Just wanted to make a great dinner for my two favorite boys. Now go wash up; dinner's almost ready." Dick and TJ shrugged before heading to their rooms to change and wash up. By the time they go back, the table was set, "Dinner's ready." The little family sat down and began to eat, "So how was your day you two?"

"Canary trained my butt off today. I'm still sore from the flips."

Dick laughed,

"He did pretty well though. I was working with Barbara to figure why Savage hasn't made his next move; and where the WarWorld could possibly be."

"Anything?"

"No…wherever he is, he's hiding his tracks pretty well. We lost him leaving our galaxy then from there; nothing. If he hasn't made his plan yet, he may not make one at all."

"Or he's taking his time; planning the perfect attack. Patience is a virtue; and Savage isn't going anywhere any time soon." Angelee took a bite of her steak while watching Dick and TJ from the corner of her eyes, "But it seems like you two had a productive day."

"Oh yeah! It was great; you should've been there."

Smiling, Angelee figured it was now or never,

"I wish I could've. But I had my own issue here."

"Oh?" Dick set his fork down, "What was that?"

"I spoke to Luxin and Hakime today; they found the city," She had two pairs of eyes staring at her, "we leave tomorrow."

Dick blinked a few times,

"And… I take it you don't want us to go?" Angelee nodded, "And there's no chance of convincing you otherwise?" Her head shook no; Dick sighing, "Well then… I guess that ends this conversation."

"Wait…"Angelee started, "You're not going to argue?"

"There's no reason to. We don't know why you're going and you probably won't tell us now so we'll find out when you're ready to tell us. We'll handle the city while you're gone."

Relief flooded her. She couldn't tell them about Bart's future; not yet. Once the weapon is destroyed then she'll tell them about it,

"I'm glad you trust me enough to do this on my own; thank you."

The rest of the meal and the night were silent; the three of them going out on patrol together before she left the next day. Returning home, they went to sleep right away; it was going to be a busy morning before Angelee left.

The next morning came sooner than she expected. Packing the last bit of things she needed and changed into jeans, purple tank top and gym shoes; she planned to save the comfortable walking ones for the hike out. The transportation pad was drawn and she was ready to go,

"This is it."

"Be careful," Dick hugged her, "tell them I say hello."

"Of course I will," Angelee hugged TJ, "you two take care of each other okay? Listen to what he says; don't fight him on anything… he does have more experience after all. Make sure your homework is done before you go out and be Black Illusionist, make sure you're up in time for school and most importantly… don't lose your temper. You're still trying to learn your eye color change control and that's not normal here on Earth; and it's not that easy to explain… especially when they go fiery red."

Chuckling, TJ handed Angelee her bag,

"Relax I'll be okay. I did learn from the best two people in the world you know," Angelee smiled and stepped into the pad, "say hi to Aunt Amera for me."

"I wouldn't think of anything less," taking a breath, Angelee began to recite the transportation spell, "I call upon the symbol; hear my words. Be nimble and clear. Transport me to Trivoyian, take me to the symbol. Part from this world, leave it behind. To visit Trivoyian and learn their ways," the inner circle began to glow, "take just me now. To Trivoyian I go!" The usual protective bubble surrounded her and she began to lift from the ground, "I love you both!"

"We love you too! Good luck!" Dick and TJ waved as she Angelee phased through the ceiling; she was gone.

"And we're clear."

Dick smiled and patted TJ's shoulder,

"Let's get to work."

They left the bedroom and went into the living room. No one knew what they had planned; but it was something really special.

_~Trivoyian, March 16__th__, 15:03, Angelee's POV~_

She now had her own pad inside the Palace itself. It has been so long since she was last there but yet… nothing had changed. Right down the hall from her transportation pad was the throne room; nice and close in case she needed to get in for a sneak attack. Gathering her mindset, she went to meet Luxin and Hakime for the trip. Along the way she said hello to some Guards and Kingdom Defenders before reaching the throne room.

"Lucinda you cannot come."

"This subject is not up for debate. I am your Wife and the Queen. If there is a lost city with a lost weapon; and you claim you found it, it is my royal duty to go on this expedition with you."

Angelee laughed from the corner,

"Are you two still arguing over that?"

"Angelica, will you please explain to her that she needs to stay here."

"And will you please explain to him that I need to go with."

Chuckling, Angelee shook her head,

"Lucinda we have been over this. You need to stay here and watch over your people while I go with Luxin and Hakime; that is why I came. Even before I found out about the future Bart told me about. I can keep an eye on him; make sure nothing happens to him. It is my duty to Earth to make sure that thing does not enter my solar system… and then destroy the Earth. I am the Trivoyian protector on Earth; it has to be me."

She was right; and Lucinda knew it. Sighing, she gave in,

"Alright… you two win," Hakime kissed her cheek, "just be careful; both of you."

"We will be fine Dear. We will not be gone for too long." Hakime grabbed his bags and went outside to meet with Luxin and the small squad of Defenders and Guards accompanying them.

Angelee could see on Lucinda's face she was worried,

"Do not fear Lucinda, we will be fine; all of us. I give you my word; Hakime will return in one piece. I will give my life to make sure he is alright you know that."

"That is what worries me," Lucinda turned her head; "I know you will risk everything to protect him; including your own life. I fear that might happen and you will not return home. I could not explain that to Richard or TJ."

"And I could not explain to your children that I let something happen to their father. I do not have children that need their father. Dick and TJ do not know of the future I know of; I cannot let that future happen knowing I could have done something to stop it. It has to be me. Besides, Trivoyian needs their Queen," smiling, Angelee put a comforting hand on Lucinda's shoulder, "you have been a wonderful Queen and the people need you. Besides, if we succeed you will have to plan a celebration."

They laughed,

"I guess you are right. Just… be cautious. No one has been in that area for hundreds of years."

"We will be fine; you will see." Angelee hugged her before turning to join Hakime and Luxin.

"Good luck."

Nodding, Angelee left the throne room and joined Hakime and Luxin in front of the gates,

"Lucinda is okay. We all set out here?"

"Yes Your Majesty," Noah bowed, "we are ready to head out."

"Great. Let's get going then."

Hakime and Luxin sat on the Lapram while Angelee flew beside them. Noah had the map to the location high up in a mountain range; the only mountain range on the planet. They would be forced to fly or walk it since there would be no way to teleport there; not even with a transportation pad. By foot or flight it would take up to 4Trivoyian days to get there. They would have to cross a large river, trek through a forest and hike up the mountain according to the map. The only people allowed to even look at the map were Hakime, Luxin, Noah and Angelee; it was very detailed but was based on old information. Hakime was the navigator with knowledge of the stars and terrain; Luxin was the historian of ancient magic; and Angelee the protector and destroyer of the weapon when they find it. They would travel by day and camp at night in unknown areas. In familiar areas they would travel as far as they could; the Defenders and Guards on a rotating sleeping schedule; Hakime and Luxin offered the Lapram for them to rest while they walked. They made it out of the main city and halfway to the next by nightfall; Noah suggesting they make camp for the night to allow everyone to rest,

"You must rest your Majesty," Noah addressed Angelee, "you have been flying all day. You must be exhausted."

"Thank you for the concern Noah but I am used to not sleeping; spent many years where I was considered lucky to get 4 hours of sleep."

Hakime chuckled,

"But if my calculations are correct and we find this weapon, it will not be easy to destroy; you will need all your strength to do so and that means sleeping when you are supposed so. I will prepare supper for us then we all get some much needed rest."

The King has spoken; Angelee's feet touched the ground and joined the others. One of the Guards gathered firewood and began to make a fire.

"Here, allow me." Angelee used her telekinesis to place the wood then lit her finger on fire to start them. They now had a crackling fire to keep them warm on the chilly night. The night temperature was the same temperature on Earth during the hottest night in Bludhaven; it must've been almost 90 and the Trivoyians were cold. She however was comfortable as she was used to the different temperature.

"Are you not cold Your Majesty?" One of the new Kingdom Defenders named Fizlor asked.

"Oh no, not at all. This kind of weather is what the hottest summer nights are like back on Earth," the new Guards and Defenders gasped, "my body has grown used to the different temperatures. Back home I would be wearing shorts and a tank top to keep cool."

"What is Earth like? Is it really mostly water?" Another new Guard wondered.

Angelee nodded,

"75% of it is water and filled with creatures much different than the ones here. We have fish, whales, sharks, eels, seals… nothing like anything here. Even the fish is different."

So many about Earth was asked; they wanted to know everything about her home. How it looked, the language they spoke, the plants, the animals, the soil… anything and everything was asked. They were surprised to hear that Earth had more than one language; floored to know there were more than 10. Trivoyian had two languages; modern Trivoyian and ancient. Not many could read or speak Ancient Trivoyian. That's where Hakime and Luxin came in; they both could read and speak it. Most of the legends about the lost city and weapon were written in the ancient language and it took Luxin and Hakime to decipher them.

Hakime made supper for everyone, spent the next two hours about the plan for the next day then everyone went to sleep. Well; except for Angelee. Something was keeping her up; so many things were running through her mind. Would she be able to destroy this weapon? Was Dick and TJ okay on their own back on Earth? Would she back in time for her wedding? Would Dick be okay with the rest of the planning? So many questions and no answers. She didn't catch a wink of sleep that night but she functioned as normal; she could still pull it off. The next day came the first large river to cross. The royal Lapram didn't have a problem since it hovered over anything but the supplies couldn't get wet so Angelee telekinetically carried them over the water beside her. After that came the next major city. Stopping to restock food and any supplies, they headed out again. They had one more major city before they wandered into unknown territory. Not many people from the head city ventured out into the others unless you were a trader, a messenger, Kingdom Defender or Guard, or banished. The latter didn't happen too often but when it did, it was usually for a serious crime. That night they trekked through; Hakime and Luxin walking beside the Lapram to allow the Guards and Defenders some rest time. Angelee kept a close eye on everyone from above. Having an eagle view of the area, she saw smoke in the distance. Flying closer to Noah, she filled him in,

"Smoke in the distance."

Noah woke the sleeping Guards and Defenders,

"King Hakime, Luxin, get back on the Lapram. I want one Guard and one Defender on either side of the Lapram. Queen Angelica you should be on as well."

"No way Noah; I will scout ahead and see what is there." Noah tried to object but she was already gone; invisible and gently hovering a few inches off the ground. Heading for the smoke, she discovered a small campsite with a roaring fire and a group of 5 people huddled around it. They had decent clothes on but she couldn't see faces; they were all covered by something. Reporting back to Noah, she explained her findings. He wasn't pleased,

"Raiders. They attack unsuspecting travelers at night while they sleep then disappear in a blink of an eye. No one has ever discovered how they move so silently and are gone so quickly. And the attacks are so spread out they are never caught. Courts all around the Planet want their hands on them."

That didn't sound good,

"Then we must avoid them at all costs. We can go around them very quietly; go west a few Jiames then head north again when we know they cannot follow our trail."

"I agree." Luxin was looking over an old scroll.

"But how we go around them? Surely they will hear us."

Grinning, Angelee went invisible,

"We go in groups. I can levitate a few of you at a time while invisible," appearing again, she finished her plan, "we make sure one Guard and one Defender are with Luxin and Hakime at all times. I can take small groups to a certain point away from the Raiders then once we are back as a group, we continue west."

Noah nodded,

"Agreed. But how do we decide who goes first?"

Scanning the group, Angelee tried to determine the best way,

"Noah, I will take you, one Guard and some of the supplies first. Then one Guard, one Defender, Hakime and more supplies next; followed by Luxin, one Guard, one Defender and the rest of the supplies. I can go myself so after Luxin and Hakime are over with you Noah, I will bring the rest of Guards and Defenders over before checking on the Raiders."

"With all due respect Your Majesty, I highly request you have one Guard and one Defender by your side as well."

"I will be fine Noah. I would prefer Luxin and Hakime to have the most protection."

She wasn't budging; she could handle herself,

"Very well. You heard Her Majesty; every one prepare for the transport. Be alert men; King Hakime and the Advisor are top priority."

The Guards and Defenders paired off to Luxin and Hakime while Angelee searched for a safe spot to transport the groups. Finding a spot next to a ravine, it would be the perfect place for them to hide. Taking Noah and some supplies first, it went smoothly. Noah remained on high alert until Hakime and his pair arrived with more supplies. Next came Luxin and his defense team with the second batch of supplies. The final transport went smoothly as well; the final Guards, Defenders and supplies. Angelee told them all to hide while she went to check on the Raiders. Returning to the spot where she saw the smoke, the fire was still burning but the Raiders were gone. This concerned her. Invisible, she headed back to the usual spot to make sure everything went well. But before she could get too far, she felt a tug on her throat and she was slammed against a tree.

"You really thought you could escape from us?" One of them spoke.

"I can see invisible objects. The King and The Royal Advisor out of the Head City," he laughed, "must be important boys."

Angelee was forced visible,

"If you know The King and The Royal Advisor, then you must know who I am."

A slender man spoke,

"OH we know who you are Queen Angelica; we just do not care. You see, you and your royal blood line have been in control for too long. We plan to take it back."

Angelee laughed,

"So you want the Throne? You really think you can out-power me?"

The man holding her against the tree laughed,

"Oh no, we do not want to SIT on the Throne. No… we want to burn it; start a new line of Kings; ones that care for all his people. See Your Majesty, that is why we are Raiders; we take from the people who are spoiled and have all they desire, and give it to the less fortunate like the people in Hampling or in Amquim."

Hampling or Amquim; Angelee has never heard of those cities,

"I have never heard of those places. What is wrong with them?"

"Why should we tell you?"

"So I can fix it myself. Lucinda might be Queen but I am the true heir; I technically out-rule her. What is wrong with Hampling or Amquim?" Two of the Raiders looked at each other before removing their face covers. The man standing next to the one holding her had blonde hair, purple eyes and fair skin. There was something about him that seemed familiar, "You… you seem familiar for some reason. Do I know you?"

He smiled,

"Not I… but you knew my Brother. I also knew your Parents and Rukmell back in the day."

Angelee studied his face closer,

"Oh my god… you are his brother. _(Ready for a surprise?)_ You are William's brother! You are Nathanial!"

"My reputation precedes me I guess."

"But why? Why are you doing this?"

"Stealing has always been in my blood." Nathanial shrugged.

She wasn't about to fight back yet. After all these years, Nathanial was alive. The brother of the man she loved was alive; and a criminal,

"You and William used to play in the Palace all the time with my Parents. William went on to become a rebel against Dremlick to keep my Parent's name, my name, alive. He desperately searched for you for years; he thought you were dead. It killed him to know you were not around to fight beside him."

Nathanial smiled,

"William was pathetic; a suck-up to your Parents. There is a lot you do not know about my so-called Brother or your Parents. You think they were saints; but they were not."

"What do you mean? My Parents were the best. Everybody loved them."

"Your Parents knew Dremlick would find them one day and kill them. They knew they would not see you grow up. That final house you lived in when you were four, your Father met with the man you call your Foster Father and told him about you," Angelee's eyes went wide, "he did not just happen to find you that night; he was looking for you." Her past… he knew it all. But how? Could what he was saying be true? Did Bruce know about her before that night when he found her? But he couldn't have or else he wouldn't have said she couldn't stay, "Bet you did not see that coming. Your whole life has been nothing more than a lie. My Brother was a fool for falling in love with you," Nathanial turned his back, "kill her."

Angelee felt pressure around her throat,

"Nathanial, think about your Brother; think about William. For years he looked for you; hoped you were alive," the pressure increased, "I killed your Father!" Nathanial froze, "I blamed him for your disappearance; for the deaths of your Mother and William," Nathanial nodded to the other man; the pressure on her throat was released, "why are you doing this? Why are going against my family?"

"Your family is responsible for all of this! They made us; they made the Raiders. Your family is not the perfect little angels they made you think," Nathanial moved aside, "you did kill my poor excuse of a Father. For that, I will spare your life. But I cannot guarantee the life of your little party."

Hakime… Luxin. This angered her; she held out her hand and every Raider groaned in agony as she had a strong telekinetic hold on them,

"What are you planning to do with them? How do you know where they are?"

Nathanial chocked a chuckle out,

"They are going to pay for what they have done to Trivoyian."

"Call them off!" Angelee demanded, "I SAID CALL THEM OFF!"

"Or what? You will kill me?"

One of his raiders screamed in pain then fell to the ground,

"Oh no; not yet. First, I will kill all your Raiders; then take you hostage and turn you over to the Defenders."

Nathanial's smirk faded,

"You would not do that. You would not dare!"

Another Raider fell to the ground,

"Want to test me?" Her hold increased on another Raider, "CALL OFF THE ATTACK!" Nathanial refused; one more fell, "Last chance Nathanial! CALL THEM OFF!"

"Nathanial…" The last Raider began to panic; he was left.

Nathanial sighed and shut his eyes,

"There… I called them off," Angelee tightened the hold on them and began to walk to Hakime's and Luxin's location, "where are you taking us?"

"Taking you hostage; let the Defenders with me decide what to do with you." Angelee headed for the ravine. There, she saw everyone okay, "Guys, meet the head of Raiders; Nathanial."

Noah's mouth dropped,

"Nathanial… as in…" Angelee nodded; Noah charging for Nathanial, "how? This is the woman who loved your Brother."

"Noah do not waste your time. I already tried to explain it to him. What do want to do with them?"

"Send them to the Head City; let the Defenders there deal with them. Can you teleport them there?"

Nodding, Angelee pulled the remaining Raiders close to her then a rainbow bubble appeared. Now that she knew where Hakime would be, she would have no problem teleporting back. The rainbow bubble swallowed Angelee and the Raiders; teleporting them to the Head City to stand trial. She teleported back to the ravine and the party continued on their way. They were a little more than halfway there when it came to make camp. The Guards, Defenders and Angelee were on a rotating sleep schedule again and went over the map. The next big hurdle would be a mountain range then trekking through a dense forest. The legendary city was hidden within that forest; the un-inhabited forest. Not a single animal or person lived there; it was completely abandoned.

The next morning the search party headed out again. Soon came the mountain range. After much debate, the decided the best way around it would be to fly; go up and over. Angelee took control of the Lapram and used her powers to fly it over the range. Everyone else followed behind; it was much quicker and less treacherous that way. Another few hours of levitating and they stopped to rest for a while. The next leg was going to dangerous and Noah didn't want to camp during the night so they hiked through the night. In the far distance Angelee saw the dense forest. Somewhere inside was the lost city with the weapon; the weapon that would destroy her future.

"Forest up ahead."

"The City is somewhere within that Jungle."

"And just how do you intend we find it?" One of the Defenders was getting irritated with the journey and was ready to go home.

Hakime smiled and pointed to Angelee,

"She can find it."

"Me?" Angelee didn't understand, "How?"

Reaching into his pocket, Hakime pulled out a small gem,

"This is the gem from the mirror in the Palace. Combine this gem with the gem in your Amulet and it will reveal the location of the City… and the weapon."

Her Amulet… it was a map the entire time. Searching through her bag, she felt the cold chain of the Amulet touch her fingertips. She took it out and it began to rattle,

"What is it doing?"

"The gem of the Amulet can sense the presence of its other half. When they combine, we will know the way to the City," Hakime held out his hand; gem first, "do the same with the Amulet. One three, I release my hand and this piece will join with yours. One… two…three." His hand was opened; the gem being pulled to the Amulet like a magnet. The gems glowed; burning Angelee's fingers. She was forced to let go; the Amulet and the other gem floating in air.

"Now what?" Noah asked the question that was running through the minds of the others.

Luxin stared into the forest,

"And now… her Majesty will ask to find the lost City… by showing the gem she is of royal blood."

Angelee knew what that meant; she would have to prick her finger again and drop blood onto the gem while asking to find the city,

"Someone have a knife?" One of the guards held out a silver knife, "Thank you." Angelee took the knife and stood beside the floating Amulet. With a heavy breath, the tip of the knife dug into her finger drawing blood. Her finger was held over the Amulet and blood dripped down, "Show me the way to the lost City and the lost weapon," Glowing red with her blood, the Amulet hummed and began to float towards the forest, "I guess we follow it now."

The party followed the glowing Amulet. If it was leading them into the forest, that was proof the City and the weapon existed. Deeper and deeper into the forest they went. Soon ruined building appeared before them,

"This… this is it," Luxin beamed, "the rumored lost City!"

"Where is the Amulet?" Hakime pointed out.

"And where is Queen Angelica?"

Everyone looked around for Angelee; but she was nowhere to be found.

"Everyone begin to search. I want one Defender and one Guard with the King and Advisor at all times! We must find Queen Angelica!"

They began searching for Angelee who, they didn't know, was following the Amulet in a different part of the forest towards a cave.

"Why are we heading that way? Everyone else is back there," the Amulet entered the darkened cave; lightening up the way into it, "I really shouldn't be doing this…" taking a leap of faith, she followed the Amulet inside. What she found would make the history books wrong going back 450 years. The entire history of Trivoyian was played out before her; stacks of papers written by scholars, warriors, the Empress herself and by someone named Jarium, "who is this person?" The Amulet hummed louder; floating in front of a wall, "That's just a wall you stupid thing… nothing is there," she went back to reading the piece of paper from Jarium. On one of them, he gave a biography of himself. He was the Empress's older brother and he grew concerned with her growing anger towards the Head City and their Aunt. The Empress… was a distant cousin. The Amulet became brighter and hummed even louder, "what do you want?" Angelee came next to the Amulet and tried to grab it, "OWWW!" It was too hot and rammed the wall, "Is there… is there something behind that wall?" Examining the wall, she noticed a small indention, "There is… an indent here." The Amulet gently sat into the indent; the wall reacting with it by lines and symbols branching out from the indent. The wall split in half; the Amulet leading the way again. Angelee followed it into a hidden catacomb and it landed onto the floor; another indent. From it rose a platform; an empty platform except for an old piece of paper, "What's this?" She read it, "To whomever finds this note, the weapon is gone; I found it a long time ago. I plan to wreak havoc with this wonderful weapon. It will be handed down to my son Kring; and his son and his son for generations. I hope my son continues my legacy and does what I could not do; end the planet of Earth where King Jerry and Queen Karen; and King Dremlick have gone to. With them out of way, there will be no one else to rule and the Council will be forced to elect Kring the new King. My son, rule over these people the way you have been taught; with fear and intimidation. You will be a wonderful King my son; just as your Mother and I had always hoped for you." Kring's Father; he found the weapon and handed it down to Kring himself. But Kring was in prison; he couldn't be controlling this weapon. She had to find out; she had to tell the others, "Amulet; find Hakime and Noah."

The Amulet led the way out of the Cave and back to the square of the lost city; Angelee running behind him. There they were talking,

"Angelica!" Hakime was the first to notice her, "Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you?"

"It is a long story. We have to get back to the Palace right away."

"The trip is a four day long trip. We can set out in the morning." Noah looked at the map.

Angelee shook her head,

"No we have to get back now! I can teleport all of us there!"

"Angelica, what is going on? You seem worried." Hakime was like Dick; he could tell when something was wrong.

"I will explain when we get back; after I check something out. Everyone gather on the Lapram; we are leaving."

The Guards, Defenders, Noah, Hakime and Luxin piled onto the Lapram. Angelee touched the base of it and made a rainbow bubble that quickly surrounded them. Before long, they were in front of the Palace. Angelee jumped off of the Lapram and ran inside.

_~Trivoyian Palace, March 20__th_

Running inside the Palace she headed right for the prison. She knew where he was kept. Ripping open the door, she hoped to see him there. But he wasn't; he was gone.

"No… I'm too late."

Hakime and Luxin joined her,

"Angelica… what is going on?"

"Where is Kring?" Angelee was scared; it was going to happen, "Why is he not here?"

"He was banished. We agreed to let him live as long as he did not enter the Head City again. I… I thought you knew."

Angelee glared at Hakime,

"Is this the face of someone knowing that? We have to find him! We have to find him before it is too late!"

"Queen Angelica, please calm down. What is going on?"

"THIS!" Angelee threw the parchment at Luxin, "The weapon is gone! Kring's Father found it years ago; handed it down to him," Luxin read the note, "Kring is going to use that weapon… whatever it is… and attempt to destroy Earth when my oldest son is 18. Dick and I will sacrifice ourselves to stop it."

Hakime leaned in the doorway,

"What have Lucinda and I done?"

It was over; it was going to happen. This weapon was going to come to Earth and threaten everything she worked so hard for. It was time for her to head home and let the League know; let Dick know. She had to break it to him; it was time for him to know. Grabbing her bag, she headed for her transportation pad back to Earth. How could Lucinda and Hakime let Kring go? How could they let him live? The pad recognized her presence and hummed; which meant the pad back home was humming too. Stepping into the inner circle, she recited the return spell,

"I call upon the symbol; hear my words. Be nimble and clear. Transport me to Earth, take me to the symbol. Part from this world, leave it behind. To return to Earth; return home," the inner circle began to glow, "take me now. To Earth I go!" The protective bubble soared to the ceiling as she lifted from the floor. Soaring through the cosmos, Earth appeared in front of her and soon her apartment. In seconds her feet touched the hardwood floor and the barrier faded. She was home.

_~Bludhaven, March 20__th__, 10:47~_

Dick wasn't in the bedroom; it was Sunday and he had the day off work. He must be in the living room with TJ.

"Dick?" Her bedroom door opened and she went into the living room. There he was on the couch playing a video game with TJ, "There you two are."

"ANGEL!" Dick paused the game and ran over. Hugging her, she was spun, "You're back!"

TJ was next; they hugged,

"We didn't expect you back for a few days."

"I know," it was time; she had to tell them, "guys… sit down. There's… there's something I need to tell you."

Dick and TJ sat back on the couch; Angelee sitting in the chair.

"What is Angel? What's wrong?"

"The reason… I went to Trivoyian was to help Luxin and Hakime search for a lost City."

"The lost city from the mirror? The one Kring told us about after Rukmell died?"

Nodding, Angelee continued,

"Bart… told me his future. The weapon exists," Dick's eyes widened, "and it comes here to destroy Earth when… my oldest son is 18. Dick, you and I sacrifice ourselves to stop it; leaving our kids in TJ's care," Dick and TJ leaned back in the couch; "I went to find the weapon and destroy it myself before it could get here. But… it was gone. Instead, I found a letter from Kring's Father; he found it years ago."

"How did he find it? You need to have royal blood to bring out the true power of the Hadim Jewel," Angelee stared at him; how did he know that, "I've told you; I know more about Trivoyian and its history than you do."

Giving a small smile, Angelee finished,

"I had hoped I got there in time… but I didn't. And now, there is a weapon I know nothing about from my home planet coming to destroy everything we've worked so hard to get."

"Ang," Dick got off the couch and sat on the arm of her chair, "this isn't your fault. This happened long before you knew about the truth," Angelee snorted, "what?"

"You wanna know what I found out…"

"What?"

"Bruce knew about me! He knew about me before you two found me that night!"

"Of course he did; he was watching you for weeks."

"That's not what I mean Dick!" Angelee got off the chair in a fury, "My Father went to him in that house I drew when I four and told him about me. My parents knew Dremlick would find them and kill them. My Father… wanted Bruce to take me in; warned him I'd wander into Gotham one day," tears were flowing from her eyes, "everything I've been told; everything I thought… was A LIE! I thought it was a random event for Batman to find me; it was luck! It all makes sense now; I can't believe I never saw it before. He came home one day and said he had business in Gotham; that's why!"

She was losing it; Dick had to do something,

"Angelee; that isn't true; you know that."

"Is it? Is it Dick? How do you know did Bruce tell you?"

"No; he never said anything about it," Dick wrapped his arm around her, "Ang… it was luck that we found you."

Angelee had a hard time believing it; she had to find out for herself. She pushed Dick away and left the apartment; straight for Gotham.

_~Wayne Manor~_

Bursting through the front door, Angelee yelled out,

"BRUCE! BRUCE GET OUT HERE NOW!"

He came out from his study,

"Angelee… what is the meaning of the order?!" He was not pleased. At this point, Angelee didn't care.

"Did you know!?"

"Know… what?"

"Don't play stupid with me Bruce we both know you're smarter than that!" Anger and hurt flooded her.

"I'm sorry Angelica but I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"DID YOU KNOW!? DID YOU KNOW ABOUT ME BEFORE YOU FOUND ME THAT NIGHT?!"

She knew. After all these years; she knew. It was time,

"Let's go talk in the study," Bruce tried to touch her; she pulling away, "Angelee please…"

"It's true… you did know. You knew and you never told me," more tears ran down her cheeks, "you've been lying to me. For all these years; you lied to me! You never trusted me… not even with the truth about finding me; MY OWN PAST!"

"I had to; it was for the better."

"YOU HAD TO?! IT WAS FOR THE BETTER?!" Angelee was now cloaked in red; she was beyond angry, "HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT TO ME!?"

Bruce stared her down; even though she was angry he needed to tell her,

"I couldn't tell you because you needed to hold onto some hope of your parents; some hope that you'd follow their legacy. If you knew your parents knew your Uncle was going to find them and kill them you wouldn't have done what you did. You and Dick would be dead; and you two wouldn't know TJ. Lucinda wouldn't be Queen, Rukmell would've died sooner; everything you two have now, you two wouldn't have if I told you about your Father. Yes, I knew about you before Dick and I found you that night. Your Father came to me when you were four; told me who he was, where he came from and what was going on. Him and your Mother were tired of running and felt horrible for moving you all the time. He asked me to keep an eye out for you; asked me to take you in and give you the life they couldn't."

Angelee wiped her cheek. Did her Father really do that for her? Really go to a complete stranger and ask him to raise his daughter?

"But why? Why would he go to a complete stranger like you and ask you to raise his daughter?"

"He found Batman… and asked him; not Bruce Wayne," Bruce wiped Angelee's other cheek, "Angelee, I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered. I would've taken you in even if your Father hadn't asked me. In all honesty, your Father's request didn't have an influence on that decision."

"Then… then why did you say I couldn't stay at first?"

"I… I saw how powerful you were at such a young age and I wasn't sure if you'd be able to control everything and that's not even the powers you got when you aged," They chuckled, "I should've told you sooner; not when I first found you I stick to my guns on that. But maybe a few years ago."

She now knew the truth; Nathanial was right… but he was wrong too,

"I'm sorry Bruce. I… I shouldn't have yelled like that."

"It's okay, I understand the frustration. But Angelee; don't EVER doubt that I wanted you here… with or without your Father asking me. You've become my daughter." They shared an unusual hug.

"It's… funny you should mention that. There's… something I'd like to ask you," he narrowed his eyes, "Dick's and my wedding is next month; and I know I should've asked you a long time ago but things have been a bit crazy. Bruce… will you… walk me down the aisle and give me away?"

A large and proud smile crept on Bruce's face,

"I'd be honored."

Everything was at peace. The final preparations for the wedding were made. The day counted down and soon it was the day; the day of Dick's and Angelee's wedding. Today; their entire life changes.

_~Gotham City, April 22__nd__, 10:45~_

The girls gathered at Nicki's house while the boys gathered at the Manor to get ready. The girls were getting their hair done and making sure everything was ready. Today was the day her life changed forever; the day she became Misses Richard Grayson. Her drawings and dreams were coming true. Nicki's house was packed; everybody was there: Angelee, Nicki, M'gann, Raquel, Karen, Belinda, Primrose, Barbara, Cassie, Artemis and her sister Jade. Over the years, Jade had quit the Light and working with her Father. Instead, she focused on raising her daughter Lian with Roy/Red Arrow; and that changed how the Team and the League saw her. She had become friends with most of the girls on the Team and Angelee felt comfortable enough; and liked her enough, to make her a bridesmaid. Artemis was her Matron of Honor and Nicki her Maid of Honor. The flower girl was Lian since Kelly was still too young; she wasn't even a year old and Lian was 6. The ceremony began at 3 and they had to be at the church by 2 for last minute preparations. At the house, everybody was running around; Laura the wedding planner was constantly on the phone with the Manor to ensure things were smooth over there, the girls getting their shoes, their dresses, their bouquets; everything they needed. The stylists came by and started with the bridesmaids and Lian's hair first while the make-up artist came and started on Angelee's first. The house was constantly packed.

"Are you nervous?" Her make-up artist Stephanie asked.

"A bit… there's so much commotion going on all the time. It's hard to pay attention to it all."

Stephanie laughed,

"It all dies down once you get to the church; that is more to let the guests arrive and settle in. And by the size of your wedding party, I'm expecting a lot of guests."

Angelee giggled,

"Yes."

"I'm sure it's nerve-wrecking; knowing all those eyes are going to be on you."

"Stephanie you aren't helping with her nerves!" Laura hollered at her, "Angelica it's going to be just fine dear. This is YOUR special day; you're marrying the love of your life! Think of that and you'll get through everything!" Her phone went off again, "Laura Mince… hi Tony… NO NO not the yellow one! It's the red and black one how many times have I told your people!" Laura went off and continued to yell on the phone.

Her biggest fear was a last minute crisis; a crisis that would have her breaking down in tears,

"I'm marrying Dick today… I'm marrying Dick today." That was her chant during all the commotion and running around. Once her make-up was done the hair stylist moved onto her. She was one of the best in Gotham City. Her long blonde hair was curled, pinned up and hung behind in a partial pony-tail. It was off her neck but hung down; flowing behind her. By the time all the hair and make-up was done it was almost 12:45. Now came time for everybody to get dressed. An entire room had a portable rack with the dresses; each bag with a girl's name on it. Two girls dressed at once to zip each other while Angelee dressed herself. No one saw the dress yet; not even the bridesmaids because she knew M'gann or Artemis would've said something to Wally or Conner about it. With the help of her telekinesis, it was slipped over her hair and tied. Levitating off the floor, her heels were slipped on. That was it; she was dressed and not a single hair got out of place.

"Angelee come on we have to be going; it takes a half hour to get to the church!" Nicki yelled through the door.

"Coming! I'll meet you guys downstairs!" She knew Nicki left giving her a few more minutes to look in the mirror, "It's really happening; I'm really marrying him today." After so long it was finally happening; she was getting her happy ending. It was time to go. Opening the bedroom door, she walked down the hall. She froze when she heard gasps and awes from people downstairs.

"OH Angelee! You look beautiful!"

Angelee came down the stairs. Her dress was an off-the-shoulder strapped dress with a cathedral length train, complete white; not that ivory stuff, and beading around the hem and bust-line. Her stylist was shocked to find no hair out of place. Angelee told her she's had practice; which wasn't a complete lie… she did live with Bruce Wayne after all. And everybody knows about some of the elaborate and fancy parties he's thrown or has gone to. All the girls were dressed in red full-length gowns with a single strap on the across the left shoulder; their hair matching their facial features.

"Everybody ready to go?" Laura entered the main hallway, "Oh Angelica! You look gorgeous!"

She blushed,

"Thank you. I think we're ready. Everybody ready?" She hadn't noticed the photographer arrived until she heard the shutter. All the girls nodded, "Alright then; I guess we're ready to go."

"Wonderful! Everyone pile into the limos outside."

Poor Laura; so much was riding on this wedding for her. It wasn't everyday a wedding planner got to plan the wedding for a Wayne; and Mister Wayne's daughter figure nonetheless. A few more pictures were taken of Angelee with the bridesmaids. The photographer asked where the Father-of-the-Bride was with Angelee responding,

"At the Manor."

Everyone left Nicki's house and got into the limos waiting outside. Arriving at the church took a bit longer than they expected due to traffic so they got there around 2:15; Laura panicking. Last minute preparations began; fixing any make-up problems, hair malfunctions. 45 minutes and counting.

Inside the bride room was Angelee and all the bridesmaids laughing and talking about their old Team days. Raquel, Artemis, Karen and M'gann all agreed it was about time Dick and Angelee tied the night.

"Today is the day." It was Artemis; she was wearing the red gown with her bouquet in her right hand consisting of red and white roses, lilies and carnations.

"Are you nervous?" M'gann asked her.

It was the dream; the dream she had 6years ago. She saw her wedding day and now it was happening. Angelee smiled,

"A bit yeah…" she took a breath to calm herself, "what if this is too soon? What if he's not ready for this?"

Someone laughed,

"Trust me Ang; he's ready for this." His hair red hair and green eyes came through the door; he was in a black tuxedo with a white vest; a red rose boutonniere on his left side. He was here to see their wedding day; and that was what worried her after he died. He was supposed to be here; was supposed to be Dick's best man.

Angelee smiled,

"You really shouldn't be here Wally."

"Dick wanted me to give you this," he held out a small silver box with a red bow, "last minute present."

Opening the small box, a tear fell down Angelee's left cheek,

"Oh my gosh…"

"What is it?" Primrose looked over Angelee's shoulder, "Oh Angelee; it's gorgeous."

Inside the tiny box sat a bracelet; a custom made bracelet with charms on the side. Each charm symbolized something important to them; a red heart for their love, black wings for her suit, a Nightwing symbol for him, a scaled version of a zeta tube and a heart made from purple and red swirls; their energy colors.

"Where did he get this made? It's beautiful."

Wally came over and took the box. Removing the charm bracelet from the box, he clipped it around her left wrist,

"That's his little secret."

Just then, the door opened; Bruce walking,

"Alright everyone is seated. Time to get this started."

Wally hugged Angelee,

"We'll see you at the alter." Kissing Artemis, he went past Bruce.

Taking a large breath, Angelee attempted to calm her nerves.

"Alright people! Time to get this show on the road," Laura, entered, "Lian, front and center. Bridesmaids, line up after her. Angelica and Mister Wayne, back of the line." One by one, the girls and Bruce left the bride room. Little Lian waited in front, "Okay, after Lian is Barbara, Jade, Cassie, Belinda, Primrose, Karen, Raquel, Megan, Nicki then Artemis," the girls stood one after another, "Angelica and Mister Wayne, you finish off the line." This was it; this was really about to happen. Music began to play, "Flower girl, go" the white double doors open; Lian walking down the aisle tossing flowers from her basket, "Barbara," Barbara began to walk, "Jade," Jade followed. The girls slowly walked down the aisle. Soon, the wedding march began to play, "Alright," Laura nodded to her, "you're up Angelica."

Taking another large breath, Angelee tried to calm her nerves. Holding out his left arm, Bruce smiled down at her,

"You look beautiful."

Angelee took his arm,

"Thank you." Forcing one foot in front of the other, Bruce ushered her down the aisle; so many pairs of eyes staring at her. There he stood at the alter; the man she was destined to be with. In a black tuxedo with the white vest, his blue eyes were glued on her; a large smile on his face. His party was larger than hers; he had every male member of the Team behind him. Wally was his best man followed by Conner, TJ, Kaldur, Mal, Jaime, Garfield, Roy/Arsenal, Roy/ Red Arrow, Bart, La'gann, Virgil, Eduardo and Tye at the end. In front of Wally stood a short red haired boy with dark gray eyes with a pillow; two gold rings gently laying on it. It felt like ages until she and Bruce reached the front; the Priest smiled.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

With a large and proud smile, Bruce said,

"I do." Bruce put Angelee's veil in the back; kissed her forehead and shook Dick's hand before sitting next to Alfred who was already crying.

Dick extended his arm to Angelee as they now stood right in front of the Priest,

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Richard and Angelica in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." That dreaded question. Glancing around, Angelee would be lying if she didn't think Zatanna would stand up and object; saying she loved Dick and wanted him back. Thankfully no one stood up and objected. The Priest continued with a prayer. Once ended, he began to talk about marriage, "We all know marriage is two people who love each other marrying one another. Many say it is just a piece of paper. But marriage is more than that; marriage is two people who want to spend the rest of their lives with other no matter what they face. It's about two people who believe that together, they can come over any kind of adversity. That is why these two young people chose to marry today. And from here, I can tell they have overcame many adversities already; together," Dick and Angelee smiled at each other, "and I have no doubt they will overcome more together. It is my understanding you two have written your own vows?" They nodded, "Alright. Richard, why don't you start?"

Dick and Angelee faced each other; Dick smiling,

"Angelica, I have known you for 14 years. That first day I met you, I knew there was something special about you; about us. It may have taken me a long time to see what that something special was. And because of that, I almost missed the chance to tell you how I really felt. We have been through so much together and there have been times when I thought I wouldn't make it through. But you showed me that with time and understanding, I'd be able to tell you anything; open my heart to you. I know I may be a hot-head sometimes," everyone who knew him laughed, "but you've stuck by me and reminded me that I'm not a superhero; that even I need help sometimes. I love you with all my heart; I have since I first saw you and I will love you until our lives end here and in the next. This is only the beginning of many adventures for us; the next chapter in our book. I wouldn't want to face anything in this world without you. I love you."

Angelee's hazel eyes became teary.

"And now Angelica."

She took a breath,

"Okay…Richard; from the very first time I felt your hand, something clicked. At the time I didn't know what. When I discovered that something, I tried to deny it; hold it back in fear of being hurt. I struggled to keep that something in check when we were growing up. But you were patient and comforting; gave me time to admit the something to myself. That something; when I admitted it to myself, was love. I had denied that love for so long that I almost lost you; and not just to the many suitors you had," more laughs from the girls who knew what she meant, "but in my own personal life. You showed me what was important and fought for me to see it. Life has thrown many obstacles at us; testing us. At times I thought we weren't meant to be together; that life didn't want us to be. Again you showed me that together, and trust; we can overcome anything that is put in front of us. You showed me how to trust and love again. Life will continue to test us; test our love for each other. But our love is strong; so strong that we will crush those tests like we have everything else. You are my backbone, my courage and my heart. There is nothing more in this world that I love more than you. I will stand by your side for always; I will have your back as I know you will have mine. We can get through anything; as long as we have each other. You are my best friend, my comforter and my strength. As long as we're together, nothing can stop us. I love you."

The priest held out his hand to Zeke,

"The rings please," Wally gently pushed Zeke over with the rings. One was handed to Dick, "Richard, take this ring, place it on Angelica's left ring finger and repeat after me. I, Richard Grayson, take you Angelica Frederick…"

Dick placed the ring on Angelee's finger,

"I, Richard Grayson, take you Angelica Frederick…"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife…"

Dick repeated,

"To be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"To have and to hold; in sickness or in health and pledge my undying love and commitment to you."

"To have and to hold; in sickness or in health and pledge my undying love and commitment to you." Dick repeated; his blue eyes fluttering in the light sunlight from the windows.

The Priest handed Angelee the other ring,

"Angelica, place the ring on Richard's left ring finger and say I, Angelica Frederick, take you, Richard Grayson…"

"I, Angelica Frederick, take you, Richard Grayson…" The ring was slipped onto his finger.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"To be lawfully wedded husband…" Angelee had a tear in her eye.

"To have and to hold; in sickness or in health and pledge my undying love and commitment to you."

The final phrase; and Angelee said it with pride,

"To have and to hold; in sickness or in health and pledge my undying love and commitment to you."

The Priest shut his book,

"Today is the beginning of a new life for you two. May you be blessed with eternal love and happiness. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you… husband and wife," Angelee giggled, "I know you two have been waiting for this. You may now kiss the bride," Angelee and Dick shared a long awaited kiss; cheering erupted in the church, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mister and Misses Richard Grayson!" The wedding march began to play; Angelee and Dick leading the way down the aisle while the guests cheered and clapped.

The reception was held at the Regal Hotel. Dinner was an elegant 5 course and 5star meal. The night was perfect; everyone was having a good time. The first speech of the night came from Bruce as Father to the bride and groom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Bruce clanked the wine glass, "thank you for coming to this event. I would just like to say a few words about the bride and groom. Dick, Angelee; you two came to me the say way the other did. I knew the minute you two interacted that I'd be standing here at your wedding; toasting you two to a long and happy life together. They say there is a match for every single person on the planet; and you two are the perfect match for each other… a real testament to true and real love. I'm not one for emotions and you all know it; but this is one of those times when an exception is required. I love you both and wish you guys a long and happy life. To Dick and Angelee!"

The next speech came from Wally; oh no… Dick braced himself for this one,

"In case there are people out there who don't know me I'll introduce myself. My name is Wally West and I have been a long-time friend of Dick even before Angelee came along. Dick, I've seen you grow up from a little quirky 11 year old boy to a fully grown 25 year old man. You helped me get with the woman I'm married to now and now you're married to the wonderful woman I saw grow up too. And for the longest time I thought you'd never settle down and get married; I honestly thought you didn't care for the ladies," laughs came from the people; Dick hiding his face, "but you showed me differently. Angelee, here you are at 24… now married to the best man I have ever known. For many years you were all he talked about; all he wished for. You aren't the short 11 year old girl with a temper problem. Now you are a 24year old woman with a temper problem," Angelee stuck her tongue out at him, "you have been my little sister since I first met you. You have made my best friend, my brother, happier than I have ever known him to be. It is about time you two made each other happier in this new stage of your life. I love you guys." Wally raised his wine glass; Angelee getting out of her seat and hugging him.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing and Angelee smiling. It happened; she married the love of her life. Her drawings and dreams have come true. When it came time to throw her bouquet, Angelee made sure Belinda was the one to catch it. Thankfully she did. The night ended around 1am the next morning; Angelee and Dick staying in the hotel for the night then heading off on their honeymoon in the morning. After much debate, they picked on going to Fiji; a nice tropical place for Angelee. But during the night, Angelee kept getting a weird feeling like someone was watching them; and not just the guests for the wedding. It felt like someone else was watching them from a distance. Every time she'd go to investigate someone would pull her away for pictures, to congratulate her or talk to her. She never found out why she had that feeling. Bludhaven was entrusted to TJ while they were away; again asking Tim, Conner and Kaldur to watch over him.

After returning from their honeymoon was when the reality she was now married to the best man on Earth came when Angelee was surprised by Dick with another wedding; but a more traditional one to her heritage. Dick and TJ surprised her with a trip to Trivoyian for a Trivoyian wedding. Angelee asked why; Dick telling her Trivoyian is a part of her, a part of him… and will be a part of their children. He and TJ had been planning it for months; that's one reason why he didn't have a problem when she went there to look for the city and the weapon.

The wedding on Trivoyian was filled with traditional Trivoyian events, speeches and food. Lucinda, Hakime and Luxin were absolutely thrilled and immediately battered them about children; when they plan to have some, how many they want, will they follow in their footsteps as heroes… all these questions that she didn't want to answer. They knew about their oldest child but that was it; they didn't know about the others. The festivities on Trivoyian lasted two weeks. When they were over it was time for Dick, Angelee and TJ to head back home to Bludhaven. TJ had missed two weeks of school and he had to make up the homework and tests; Angelee wouldn't let him be Black Illusionist during the make-up time. May was catch-up time with Bludhaven, school and work. Bludhaven had spiraled out of control during the two weeks they were gone and Nightwing and Black Crane had to clean up. June came; TJ getting out school and helping to clean up the streets again. They were gone for two weeks and the entire City fell into a state of chaos and despair. Barbara surprised the Team with an engagement in early July. Since when did she have a boyfriend? And who was he? Dick and Angelee had to know; so they asked her. It turns out she had been dating Angelee's ex-boyfriend Josh from High School. Angelee couldn't help but laugh; he must not know she was Batgirl. Red Hood continued to make appearances in Gotham; Angelee getting tired of not knowing anything about him. So she started doing her own investigation and stake-outs. What she figured out, Dick didn't even know.

_~Gotham City, July 14__th__, 00:36, Black Crane's POV~_

She flew above him; invisible and silent so he couldn't detect her. He was running from Batman again; but he was too far ahead. Red Hood successfully lost Batman; Batman growling and returned to the BatCave. Red Hood leaned against a wall to catch his breath; this was her chance. Flying down, she hid around the corner. Red Hood heaved; he forgot how fast and ruthless Batman,

"You still got it old man," he laughed, "so many years later… you still got it," he felt some pressure on his body; he was pinned against the wall, "well well… I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show," another laugh, "took you long enough… Black Crane."

She came around the corner; her left arm extended in front of her,

"I have to say Red… you're fast for a criminal. There aren't that many people who know to roll to break a leap like that."

Red Hood shrugged,

"What can I say? I'm just that good."

"Humph…" Crane came closer, "that very well might be true. But I think you've been trained; professionally trained."

"Maybe… you wanna try it out? One on one? It's obvious you've been trained. Let's see who's the better fighter."

Crane laughed,

"I don't need to… your physical abilities wouldn't stand a chance against my powers. But I can tell you this. I can tell where you got your training from."

"Oh can you? Enlighten me."

"Oh prepare to be enlightened. There are only a handful of people who have the agility and the natural instinct to cut a line before going taut or to roll to break the fall. Let's see… those people would be… Batman, myself, Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin two and Robin three. And those latter five all have one thing in common," Red Hood glared at her, "they all have training from one person… Batman. Now Nightwing is in Bludhaven, Batgirl and Robin three is with the League, Batman is in the BatCave and I'm here… but Robin two… is dead. Oh so we all thought," with her eyes white, his Red Hood was forcibly removed; his black domino mask staring at her, "isn't that right… Jason?"

Jason grinned,

"Angelee… see you're still wearing the old suit from childhood huh? Haven't grown out of the old name yet. Typical; you and Dick were always the golden children. How is married life now?"

"I knew someone was watching that night. If you have such a hatred for us now, then why were you watching that night?"

"Whoever said I was watching? Maybe I was waiting for the right time to strike."

"But you didn't strike; you wanted me to know you were there."

"Because I knew you'd go out and see who it was. Then I'd attack you."

Laughing, Angelee pressed harder on Jason,

"You've been alive… all this time. And not ONCE, did you come to see us… or see Nicki. Have you even thought about her?"

Nicki… the love of his life… his Angel,

"There hasn't been a day go by that I haven't thought about her."

"You could've fooled me," Jason's eyes were low and cold, "if you thought about her… heck, if you EVEN loved her, you would've gone to see her."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DIDN'T LOVE HER!" Jason yelled, "I LOVED HER SO MUCH I WENT BEHIND OLD DADDY BATS'S BACK AND HELPED HER FIND THE PEOPLE RESPONSIBLE FOR KILLING HER MOTHER! SOMETHING YOU EVEN DIDN'T DO!" He sighed, "She was everything to me."

"If she was everything then why do this to her? Why become someone you're not; just to spite Bruce? Or me? Or Dick?"

"The Jason you all knew is dead. The little Robin that was too afraid to do what was necessary and kill the people that deserved it... is gone."

Angelee stared at her old little brother; at her now husband's little brother,

"You're the coward Jason," now he stared at her, "it's easy taking a life. It's harder sparing one; something I learned from defeating my Uncle on Trivoyian. I was much younger when I had my first kill and it changed me. Bruce and Dick had to retrain my mindset. Killing someone… is SO easy; too easy. But sparing one's life, that's hard. There is one thing that separates the heroes like Batman; from the villains like you or Joker… and that's the line. There is a fine line between good and evil; and all it takes to cross it… is ONE bad judgment call. You kill someone and you cross that line and it's much more difficult to cross it again once you're on the other side. That's why Batman never kills. If he kills just one person; even the Joker, he would sink down to his level and crossed that line. People wouldn't look at him the same way again and he's afraid he'd never be able to redeem himself and cross that line again. He kills just once, he may NEVER come back from it… and possibly kill a person that doesn't deserve it," she lessened the hold on Jason, "think about that. For once; listen to what we have to say… and go see Nicki." Angelee fully released Jason then turned to leave.

"I have gone to see her…" Jason tried to collect his breath, "I've gone… every week to see her since I came back. I haven't actually… talked to her; not when she looks so happy."

A small laugh left Angelee's mouth,

"You really think she's happy? After all this time… you think she's happy and got over your death? Jason… she hasn't. She thinks about you all the time; misses you like crazy."

"How do you expect me to talk to her Ang? Just go up to her and say 'Hey Nicki! Look I'm not dead! How have you been?'"

She wasn't about to let Nicki to keep living knowing he was alive,

"Your old rooftop; tomorrow night. If you're not there to show her you'll alive… I'll tell her." A rainbow bubble engulfed her as she teleported from the rooftop; she said what needed to be said. Maybe, for the first time, he'll listen to what she says.

She returned to Bludhaven and immediately texted Nicki to tell her where to meet her the next night. She was confused and wanted to know why but Angelee wouldn't tell her; it was a surprise. The next night, Nicki met Angelee on the old rooftop,

"Alright Ang… what's going on?"

"Hold on," Angelee ran around the rooftop, "where is he? He's supposed to be here."

"Who? He who? Angelee what's going on?"

Angelee paced the rooftop and ran her fingers through her hair,

"Nicki… there's something you need to know… about Jason."

"What… what about him?"

"Nicki… Jason is…" Bullets came passed her; Nicki rolling to dodge them.

Red Hood rolled onto the rooftop,

"You!" Nicki was on one knee, "How dare you come here! Get off this rooftop! NOW!"

Red put his gun back and raised his hands,

"Calm down; I was forced to come here. Right Ang?"

Stunned, Nicki glared at Angelee,

"What is this idiot talking about? And how does he know your name?"

"Why not just save the questions and show her Hood?"

It was time. Red Hood unclipped his helmet; his face staring at them. Nicki squinted,

"Oh… my…god…Ja… Jason?"

"Hey Angel," Jason shrugged, "long time."

It was him… it was Jason; back from the dead. Jason walked over and held out a hand to help Nicki up,

"How…how are you…?"

"The Lazarus Pit… Ra's al Ghul took my body and dunked me; brought me back."

Still in shock, Nicki had to know,

"How long?"

"Nic…"

"HOW LONG?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN BACK?!"

Jason lowered his head,

"…8years."

Doing the math, Nicki put two and two together. Her face tightened. Before Jason or Angelee could stop her, she raised her hand and slapped Jason across the face; the sound of the impact echoed the quiet night,

"You're telling me… you've been alive for 8years; right after you died… and not ONCE… did you come and see me?"

"I watched you every week since I've been back Nicki. But I couldn't face you; not until I completed my task."

"What task is that? Taking over Gotham's drug trade?"

"No… doing what Bats never did."

Nicki's eyes flew open,

"You can't!"

"It has to be done Angel."

"NO! It doesn't; you stopped me from killing Dricker and Thomely. It's time to return the favor," taking a leap of trust, Nicki ran over to Jason and threw her arms around him, "come back to me Jason… come back to us. We can start over," they looked at each other; her eyes filling with tears, "we can be us again."

Jason turned his head,

"Nic… I'm not the same Jason you knew; I've changed. It… we… won't work anymore."

"Yes we will. Jason, I love you."

"And I love you Nicki. But we've both changed; we're not 16 anymore." Tears flowed from Nicki's eyes, "I'm sorry Nic." In a blink of eye, Jason was gone.

Nicki fell to her knees and began to cry. Angelee ran over and kneeled beside her; the only thing she could do was wrap her arms around her best friend.

"I'm sorry Nicki… I never should've had him see you." Angelee felt horrible. Jason was right; she wasn't ready to know the truth.

Nothing could be said; she just sat there and cried. She lost him once… and now she lost him again. Angelee pulled Nicki to her feet and brought her home; she needed time to recover and mend her broken heart again. Angelee really messed up this time… and there was nothing she could do to fix it.

A month went by; Nicki's mood not improving at all. Not only was she hurt but she was angry; angry at everything… and began to take it out on Angelee. Angelee was okay with it because she felt responsible; it was her idea for Jason to tell Nicki he was alive. And it backfired; backfired horribly. Word in the BatClan got out that Jason was alive and was now Red Hood. Dick took it the hardest and set out to find him; he needed to know the story from Jason himself… not from Angelee. Tim finally managed to convince Bruce it was time for him to retire from being Robin and go by a new name; Red Robin. Damian had been living with Bruce for over a year now and his League of Assassins training had begun to dwindle. Beginning to understand and respect his Father's teachings, Tim and Bruce decided it was time to allow Damian take up the Robin mantle. Damian was a natural; he had the agility, the natural instincts and the attitude to be Robin. It took him a bit longer to get used to his Father's way and they had a lot of disagreements on how to proceed on an attack; but he quickly learned. In late August, Primrose gave birth to boy named Logan. He took Jaime's olive skin tone and black hair but had Primrose's blue eyes. They couldn't give up the hero life and planned to tell Logan who they were as he grew older. Primrose wondered who he'd take after more; his Father and become the next Blue Beetle; or like her and learn the art of archery. Primrose and Jaime took to parenthood nicely; Jaime stepping up to the plate and wanting to raise him right. He planned to be the best Father to his son; teach him everything he knew.

Months went by again; Primrose taking some off from the Team to raise Logan for a while until they could find someone to watch over him while they'd be out. There was still no word from Jason since the night on the rooftop; not even as Red Hood. Batman began to think he was killed by the other drug lords in Gotham or skipped town; but Angelee didn't think so. She thought he was laying low and thought about what she said; and about Nicki. Could it be possible he was considering taking off the red hood and returning at Jason? Could he be considering going back to her; going back to what he had before? Nicki still hadn't talk to Angelee either; she was still angry and heartbroken. The temperatures in New England were getting colder and soon it was December; the end of the year. Mearion still hadn't moved and no new information about the weapon has been found. No new Intel had come about Savage either; many of the Leaguers and some of the Team thought he gave up and won't strike again. Superman, Batman, Nightwing and Black Crane knew better; he was waiting… waiting for something. But what?

_FINALLY! I finished this chapter. I've been working on it for over a week but I just haven't had enough time to completely devote to it. I sincerely apologize for the length but since I had TWO huge events happen in this chapter; those took up most of the length. Jason is back! Not in the way we hoped yet but he's back and everybody knows it. Again, I know Damian comes after Red Hood but I switched it up for a reason; which comes into play in 2024 so two more chapters. In the next chapter; year 2023, we have three engagements, a wedding, another baby, and a bit more Jason. The first Intel in years about Savage is going to take place there too. I'm thinking of tying him in with the Trivoyian problems; Mearion and the Weapon… just not sure how yet. I have a few ideas that I plan to try out so we'll see what happens. Oh… I'm also adding a new OC for Virgil; just have to make one first so if anyone has any suggestions please feel free to give it. If not, then I'll make one for him. His first kid isn't born until 2030 but I need to a girl for him. We're about halfway done with the last story of my Young Justice series then it's time to move onto something else; got two different things I'm thinking of doing right off the bat. I've got stories lined up for Chronicles of Narnia, Free Willy, NCIS:Los Angeles and Harry Potter. Harry Potter I'm putting off because that will take A LONG time to get done and that's for when I more time to re-watch the movies and write while I'm watching them. Anyways, I hope everybody enjoyed the chapter and again I apologize for not updating lately and the longness of the chapter. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions. _

_P.S. The section earlier in the chapter where Bruce and Dick are talking about Red Hood, I took those from the movie Batman: Under the Red Hood so just for precautionary measure; I DON'T own Batman: Under the Red Hood or any of its characters. There; done. _


End file.
